Who's That Little Girl?
by seerstella
Summary: After divorced from Ginny, Harry unintentionally has to live together as neighbors with… Draco Malfoy. They still bring their school rivalry to their household…until a little girl shows up and puts a stop to it. DMHP Slash.
1. Who's That Girl?

Title: Who's That Little Girl?

Pairing: Harry/Draco (duh!)

Rating: PG-15 for strong languages

Disclaimer: Only own OCs and story, rest is JKR's.

Genre: Non-Magic. AU. (again)

Warning: Slash

Summary: After divorced from Ginny, Harry unintentionally live together as neighbors with… Draco Malfoy. They still bring their school rivalry to their household…until a little girl shows up and put a stop to it.

Note: Well… I'm trying to write more Drarry, so yes. Don't have any idea what this one will bring, tho… but still…please enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**Who's That Girl?**

"MALFOY! PUT THE VOLUME DOWN! OR I WILL… I WILL…"

He can hear Malfoy's laugh from the next door as the volume of the song goes down. His head is still pounding from the rock song Malfoy had played with the maximum volume. Never have an idea that the aristocratic prat loves rock songs, Harry sighs in relief. At last…

"YOU WILL WHAT, POTTER?"

…Spoke too soon.

Harry sighs once more, this time in irritation. "MALFOY IF YOU CANNOT SHUT THE FUCK UP, I WILL…"

Malfoy's laugh is louder than before. Harry cannot hold himself this time. He rushes out and bangs his fists against Malfoy's door. "MALFOY OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

His hands suddenly bang against a hard thing, but softer than the wooden door. And a sudden force freezes his hands in place.

Malfoy is holding Harry's wrists, grinning like mad. "Good morning, Potter," he says mockingly. "Can I help you?"

"Just. Shut. Up." Harry hisses. "It's six in the morning, you dolt."

"My, my, seems my clock is broken. Good morning and sorry for the inconvenience." Malfoy shuts the door as Harry walks back to his own flat. He knows that two hours ahead there will be the same music from the next door, so he better gets his beauty sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are not best friends. They got 'Best Rivals' trophies in their former school's prom. After graduated from Hogwarts High School, the enemies parted ways, Harry had to work (since he needed to support his own living) and Draco went to the university.<em>

_Harry fell in love with a girl he met named Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley. It needed months for him to talk to her. But finally, they got together._

_Ginny was from a rich family, even richer than Draco's, while Harry wasn't rich at all. She married him and they had three children. But when James was three, Albus was one, and Lily was still a baby, Ginny cheated and it broke Harry's little, loving heart. He filled the divorce paper at once. He believed that his children would have a better life with Ginny, so he left them as well. He moved in to a flat in the suburbia, expected a quiet life (that he only got for a year)._

_Meanwhile, after Draco Malfoy graduated from the university, he became a chemist. He married Astoria Greengrass who was his classmate's younger sister in Hogwarts. He had one son, Scorpius Malfoy, who was in the same age as Albus._

_Astoria was a decent and nice girl, that's why Draco loved her very much. Unfortunately, she died when Scorpius was two. That made Scorpius' custody went to his father. Draco and his son moved in to a flat in the suburbia a year after Harry, and became neighbors. But since Draco was a very busy bloke, Narcissa Malfoy usually took over her grandson in Malfoy Manor, Draco's childhood home._

_To make long story short, they were still enemies, and Draco liked to bully Harry more than anything, while Harry hated him with a passion. But now, four years after they settled in, when Scorpius and Albus already six years old, the two men will find something surprising._

* * *

><p>"Daddy!"<p>

Draco looks down to his son. "Yes, kid?"

"There sum'one on door," Scorpius says, his voice high and slurred with childhood. Draco smiles to him and takes him to his arms.

"Why don't we check it out?"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaddd! I can walk m'self!" Scorpius starts to squirm but Draco just laughs as he continues to carry his son.

The small knock is still there. Wonder who's there, Draco frowns. He knows that Potter already left to his work, so it won't be him. But who? Nobody else lives in this floor, because this is the highest one and only has two flats, his and Potter's.

When he swings the door open, he cannot help but gape.

A little girl is standing there, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>So? What do you think? If you like it (or not XD) I'll continue! Tell me what you think! ^^<p> 


	2. Syldavia and Scorpius?

**CHAPTER TWO:**  
><strong>Syldavia…and Scorpius?<strong>

CHAPTER TWO:  
>Syldavia…and Scorpius?<p>

Harry feels tired. Of course he is. His work is not something relaxing. But well, he gets money, so it's worth it. He always lacks in money. Money is needed to support his feet on the ground, and to keep a roof over his head. Now he just needs his beauty sleep. Hope Malfoy won't make anything annoying, he sighs.

He hears a boy's squeal from the next door. God blesses Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy for taking Scorpius to his father last night. At least no rock songs with maximum volume today. Harry throws his own sore body to the bed after changed his clothes with a set of pajamas.

He cannot sleep. He just cannot. So Harry jumps off his bed and walks to his kitchen. Maybe a cup of tea can relax him.

When he sits down on the chair, try hard not to sore his body more, he can hear voices from the next door.

And one startling thing happens…

"_Little girl, little girl, why are you crying?_"

… Malfoy sings.

Harry frowns. He has to admit that his neighbor's voice is pretty…no, very nice indeed. Malfoy was Hogwarts' soloist, though. But still, listen to his tenor, smooth voice from the next wall is more…what is the word? Relaxing? Beautiful? Whatever.

Malfoy keeps singing the same line. Harry has to frown when he realizes this. Is there a little girl in Malfoy's house? But he only has a son, so why he keeps singing like that? Harry's sleepiness disappears. As he sharpens his hearing, he can hear a small, crying sound.

"Ssh…it's al'rite," he can hear Scorpius says. "Daddy's here."

Now Harry is truly confused. 

* * *

><p>"What's your name, little girl?"<p>

After the girl's cries fades into small sobs, Draco takes her to the kitchen as he waits for the water to boil on the stove. He puts her on his lap as Scorpius sits next to them on the other dining chair.

When the little girl just hugs his neck and sobs, he frowns as a line of a song he likes appears in his mind.

"_Little girl, little girl, why are you crying?_"

The girl squirms uncomfortably as Draco rocks her back and forth, singing the song as his son patted the girl's back. She finally falls asleep in Draco's hug. He lays her on the couch and tells his son to watch over her as he goes to the kitchen to 'calm down the angry water'.

"Daddy!" Scorpius suddenly squeals. "F'ond this."

Draco frowns. "What is it?" He takes the paper as Scorpius runs back to the living room.

_To Whom It May Concern,  
>Her name is Syldavia and she's five and a half years old. She's in danger. Please take care of her. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience but I really need your help. I don't want something happens to my beloved daughter. When something happens to me and my husband, we just want to know that she's alive and well.<em>

There. No surnames, nothing at all. Draco's frown deepens.

He poured the hot water to his favorite cup as his mind spins. At least he knows the girl's name. Syldavia. Not a common name, is it? Her life is in danger. What danger? He also doesn't want something dangerous in his house. Not that he cares about his own life…but if something happens to Scorpius, he won't forgive himself. The last thing Astoria had said to him was to take care of their son. Scorpius was too small to understand what death means, and Draco feels too painful to tell him. So he told his son that his mother was a sleeping beauty and she didn't need to be awoken. The point is he has to keep his son safe, although he has to be cold and gives up another kid's life.

He snaps out from his mind when he hears a crack. He looks down and realizes that his favorite cup has broken into pieces. He curses below his breath when he sees that he has spilled the boiled water from the glass to the table. Uh, now he has to clean the mess up.

When he returns to the living room after cleaned his dining table, he realizes that he won't hold the girl in his house. Although he doesn't have any idea of what danger awaits the little girl—Syldavia—but he cannot risk Scorpius' life. Any parents who left their children to stranger's care must have serious problems. And Draco doesn't want that. Potter is the only 'serious problem' in his life now, and he doesn't intend to add more.

But when he sees two kids on the couch, Scorpius' hands hugs Syldavia's waist tightly as they sleep, he realizes that Scorpius loves this child already. He knows that peaceful look on his son's face, and recognizes the small smile on his face. He knows that he won't trade that peaceful face for anything in this world.

He sighs and realizes that his quiet life will change. Because he is going to have Syldavia, the little girl who comes from nowhere, in his house.

* * *

><p>Well, the 2nd chap. Hope you like it! I know Draco sounds selfish here for trying to abandon Syldavia (name's taken from Tintin :XD:), but imagine, you only have a son as a family, you will also do anything to keep him safe. But yes, Draco saw true happiness in Scorpius' sleeping face and decided to accept Syldavia. YAY!<p>

Still can't see where this story is taking me, but I'm really excited for this. At first this is kind of sequel for Marriages are Complicated, but I don't think so.

So? Reviews? ^^


	3. When Harry Almost Finds Out

**CHAPTER 3**  
><strong>When Harry Almost Finds Out<strong>

It's already a week since Syldavia landed in the latest Malfoy's household. Draco told Scorpius to call her Sylvia Malfoy, because she'll live with them for a long time, and he'll like a Malfoy girl, right? Scorpius happily obliges, but he calls her Syl because he still cannot say difficult names.

In Draco's opinion, Syldavia is not a common name, but Sylvia is. Giving the girl a new name is safer than using her real one. So, to other people, Syldavia or Sylvia Malfoy or Syl (whatever), is Scorpius' baby sister now. Telling Syldavia her new name was (un)surprisingly easy. She just nodded and comes when Draco calls her Syl. He guesses that Syl was her nickname, so he keeps calling her that.

And today, Draco has a bad day. Blaise, his assistant, just called him and said that he was needed to be in the laboratory, because something is happening in the new medicine they are working. Draco frowned, and just wanted to call his parents when Narcissa messaged him and told him that she and Lucius were leaving to Australia for three weeks.

Draco clenches his fists. He knows that Potter is still in his flat, because now is still ten in the morning. But he won't let Potter put his hands to his kids!

Weird… since when Syl becomes his _kid_? Draco massages his temples. He glares to the wall as if he could see what Potter does in his flat. Pansy surely won't have any time since she's working too, Daphne lives too far from here, and Millicent has too many children to handle.

_How about Potter?_ his mind asks.

Draco shakes his head strongly. God, he must be very desperate until even his _own mind_told him to go to Potter.

_Why not? He's your neighbor, he should be the nearest person to help._

Draco suddenly feels an urge to bang his head against the wall that separates his flat and Potter's. "Because he's a…"

_He's nice to kids. Admit it._

"I hate him! He's not nice to kids!"

_You're right about the 'I hate you' part. But you're lying about the kids. You saw him dealt with his own kids and their friends with your own eyes._

"Alright!" he shouts, angry with that voice. Why the fuck that voice keeps talking to him?

_Tell me, Draco Lucius Malfoy, why don't you put Syldavia and Scorpius to his hands?_

"Because he hates me!"

The voice suddenly lets out a chuckle. _Really? How do you know?_

"Oh, just shut up! I just don't want to burden him, alright? Happy now? Now shut the fuck up!"

The voice does shut up, because there's no more voice from Draco's head. Draco sighs gratefully as he makes his way to the living room, rubbing his temples. He frowns. This never happened before. His mind never screams something to him, and especially _not_about his neighbor.

"Daddy? Wha' 'rong?"

Draco looks down. He really doesn't want to burden Potter, especially after what he had been through, and still has. Yes, he loves to bully him, but after that day, he suddenly feels bad every time he wants to prank the raven. But sometimes old habits die hard, and he finds himself likes to disturb Potter's life. Besides, he wants to show Potter that he's unaffected with that incident, so he puts his 'Malfoy the bully' mask on place. He's fine this far; and sure he will still be fine in the future.

"Scorpius, you do realize that you're a big boy, aren't you?"

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy squealed when his daddy left them. Now he has the house on his own! And he wants to impress his 'sister' so he walks to their bedroom. No, not walking. <em>Swaggering.<em>Just like his daddy when he's happy.

"Syl!"

The girl looks up from their bed. Yes, theirs, because Daddy hasn't buy the new one yet.

"'Pius," she says, smiling. She also cannot spell Scorpius right.

"Daddy's gon'!"

Syl just nods. "So?"

"We can hav' fun!"

Syl's smile widens as Scorpius pulls her out from the bed.

* * *

><p>Both Syl and Scorpius are having fun (read: jumping up and down on the couch, the thing Daddy Draco always forbids) in the living room for hours. At least they are, until Syl suddenly falls down from the couch, scrapped her knee against a sharp tile in the process. Scorpius' squeal of happiness turns to a yell of shock. As a six years old boy, seeing blood streaming out from his 'baby sister's' knee is more terrifying than seeing a ghost.<p>

"Syl!"

Syl is crying. "Pius! It 'erts!"

Scorpius desperately runs to the kitchen. Daddy always tells him where the medicine box is, so he grabs it and runs back to the living room.

"Ssh, it's 'kay," Scorpius sooths. He sometimes falls (if you count 'sometimes' as 'five times a week') and let Daddy heals his knee, so he knows how to use bandages and heals it. "It's 'kay Syl, it's 'kay."

After he done with his (sloppy) bandaging, he does what Daddy always does. He leans down and kisses Syl's injured knee, and whispers the song Daddy sang when they found Syl for the first time.

"_Little girl, little girl, why are you crying?_"

Syl keeps crying, so he hugs her tightly as the he sings the song. They eventually fall asleep, oblivious of what happens outside.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco snaps. He wipes sweat from his face. Damn it, today is so tiring. But at least he won't be disturbed for almost two weeks, unless if Blaise and their team make a new mistake of Draco's calculations and additions to the medicine.<p>

"I heard someone crying in his room." Potter answers. Draco cocks his eyebrow, but his heart is pounding frantically. Potter knows Scorpius, and he said 'someone', not 'Scorpius'. What happened to them? "I just want to see if there's something wrong."

"Well, just let me ask you something," Draco snorts. He has to stay cool, he has to stay cool, he has to stay cool… "How can you walk in to my flat if you don't have any key?"

"I asked Heather for the spare key." Potter answers easily. Heather is their receptionist. "But when I walk up here, you're home already."

"Give me the spare key."

"What?"

"Just give it, in case you're feeling an urge to stick your nose to the place it does not belong. I don't want you to poke around my things, and my kid."

Potter has a right to blush. "Okay." He shoves the key to the blonde's hand. Draco takes it and uses it to open the door. But before he walks in, he looks back at Potter and a smirk creeps on his lips.

"Going already? It's still five in the evening."

Potter's blush intensifies. "The Ministry will make a party. I'm invited by the Minister."

Draco looks at him sadly. He knows the meaning inside Potter's words. "You know that I want you to quit, right?" he says before he can stop himself.

Potter's eyes brighten. "You care, Malfoy." It's not a question.

"Well, because you're the prat next door, I cannot help but care." Draco wants to hit himself. "Have a good night, Potter," he mutters before he closes the door.

Behind the door, Harry smiles sadly to himself. He is surprised that Malfoy, above all people, cares. Maybe he's not that bad. Harry finds himself has some… respect towads the blonde chemist.

His smile turns to a grin as he finds something in his pocket.

Malfoy's spare key. He asked Heather to duplicate the key so he has this one for himself. He's still not give up about the cries, though. For a week he already heard some weird noises, but if Draco doesn't want to cooperate, he will work by himself.

* * *

><p>The third one! It's longer and I dedicate this to people who already comment and reviewed! Hope you like it!<p>

As for Draco… I'm trying to make him hate Harry as much as possible, but something makes him respects the raven, and vice versa. Wonder what that is… But I am feeling sparks on my brain now and feel the urge to write it down. And he doesn't want to give Syldavia and Scorpius to Harry, because he feels that they won't be safe in Harry's hand.

Well... about Draco's job. He's a chemist, yes, but he only works for medicine. We call it 'chemist' here. I should use 'apothecary' when I discovered the word in Pottermore XD

Believe me when I say that Syldavia has something to do with Draco's mind screaming. Will make the reason in the next chaps ahead

So? Comments? ^^


	4. Syldavia's Odd Demeanor

**CHAPTER FOUR:**  
><strong>Syldavia's Odd Demeanor<strong>

Draco is a caring father.

And as a caring father, he's concerned about his kids. Yes, his _kids_. It's already a month since Syl came and now Draco treats her just like he treats Scorpius.

His parents already home, and he sometimes thinks about taking them there. Being locked up in a flat is not a good idea for children. So that's why he takes his cell phone and dials his childhood home's number.

"Good morning, Narcissa Malfoy speaking."

"Mom, it's me."

"Hi, darling!" she cheers. "How's home?"

"It's fine. Listen, I think I want to go there, may I come? I've locked Scorpius for a bit too long."

"Oh, alright then. Darling, I want to tell you about Australia, it's beautiful, a really beautiful country. Come, Draco, as soon as you can! I'll tell your father and we'll have lunch together. How's that?"

"Fantastic." Draco says softly. He knows that his mother always too happy to see him, as if he's gone for centuries. "I'll leave for… er, thirty minutes later."

"So, you'll be here around… eleven o'clock."

"Yes."

"We're looking forward for you. Oh, your father is up, eventually. Want to talk to him?"

"Er… maybe I'll talk to him later. When I'm there." Draco knows how bitchy his father is every time he leaves the bed and doesn't find a cup of coffee to drink.

"Alright there, darling. See you here."

"Er, Mom?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I think I want to take Scorpius' companion with him."

* * *

><p>"Scorpius! Syl! We're going out!" Draco calls. "Scorpius? Sylvia?"<p>

He peeks to their bedroom…

…and stares.

Syl's is sitting on the bed, next to Scorpius. They're speaking with low voices, but Draco still can hear what they say.

"You say Daddy will take us to Mano'? Bu' he don' tell us 'et."

Syl's just looks at him with her serious brown eyes. All of her appearances are brown. Her eyes are as brown as Draco's flat door. Her skin is light brown, and her hair is dark brown, almost black. Actually nobody will believe her as a Malfoy, unless Draco insists of telling him or her that Syl's inherits Astoria's Greengrass appearances. 

* * *

><p>"Hello darling!" Narcissa Malfoy excitedly hugs her son.<p>

"Hello, Mom."

"GRANDMA CISSY!"

"Scorpius, darling!" Draco has to pout when his mother calls Scorpius 'darling'. It's his nickname! He just wants to laugh at himself when he feels someone pulls his coat.

"Syl, girl, come here." He lifts the little girl, for the first time. Syl squirms uncomfortably but relaxes after several seconds. Draco pats her brown hair as he walks towards his waiting father.

"Hello, Dad."

"Draco, what a surprise. Cissy told me that you'll come today," he says softly. "Who are you, by the way?" Lucius Malfoy tickles Syl's chin.

Narcissa walks towards them, Scorpius sits safely on her arms. "Wow, almost forgot that my grandson has a girlfriend!"

"Syl!"

"Syl?" Lucius throws a confused look to his son.

"It's Sylvia. She..."

"Shi' my baby sis!" Scorpius interrupts.

Lucius lifts his pale eyebrow and gives Draco a 'we need to talk' look. Narcissa is too excited to see two little kids on the manor. "It's already a long time since a kid came to this place. It's getting colder."

"Mom, I brought Scorpius here last month. It's not _that_ long." 

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy stares sternly at his son. "You will not lie to me, son."<p>

Draco sighs. "Alright. Her real name is Syldavia, and someone left her in front of my flat."

"Was she really left on your doorstep? Not… Potter's?"

Draco shrugs. "I don't know if Potter can live with a child. Besides, the girl knocked my door, not his. Here," he pulls out the neat folded piece of paper, "read this." 

* * *

><p>"Syl, come play with us!" Narcissa calls from the floor. Syl just watches her playing with Scorpius with unreadable expression on her face.<p>

"Syl!" Scorpius calls. This time the girl looks to the grey-eyed boy, her face blank. Scorpius becomes worried. This is not the first time the girl acts strangely. "Syl? Play? Syl?"

Narcissa grows confused and worried, too. She rises and walks towards the girl who is sitting on the sofa. "Sylvia, what's wrong?"

The girl keeps silent for a long time until the boy and the elder woman hear a small whisper.

"Mommy's in danger. Mommy's in danger. Mommy will in danger." 

* * *

><p>"Draco, may I tell Cissy about this?"<p>

"Don't, don't tell her," Draco pleads. He knows that his mother will be worried to death if she knows. "Nothing will happen. Just, please Dad, if you find something about her family, just… just let me know."

"It seems that you love the kid already, hm?"

Draco blushes. "Well, she's nice, and Scorpius loves her too, so why not? She's quite adorable, and… and…"

"…She looks like Astoria?" Lucius asks softly. He knows how sad his son if he remembers his late wife. Draco nodded grimly.

"But sometimes she's weird, Dad."

"Like what?"

"Like today. I went to their room, wanted to tell them that we would go to the Manor. But when I reached the door, I heard they talked. Syl told Scorpius that we would go to the manor. How did they know? I even hadn't told them yet! Maybe Syl heard me talking, but I can't be sure. They were in their rooms and…"

"I understand, son. Maybe that's only kids' intuition."

Draco blinks. He wants to believe it, but he isn't so sure.

* * *

><p>The fourth chap! Not really good, sorry. School is killing my inspiration D:<p>

Implied the OOTCC! (Out of Their Cool Characters XD) Malfoys! I know Lucius and Cissy love their family, so there. But Syldavia is weird, eh? She's a really weird girl. And her mommy is in danger? Oh, well… some twist :D

Hope you like it! So? Reviews? ^^


	5. Harry and Draco, Draco and Harry

**CHAPTER FIVE:**  
><strong>Harry and Draco, Draco and Harry<strong>

Harry is walking through the night, dragging his sore body. His hands are shaking as they go to his jeans' pocket. Harry falls, his body crashes against the brick wall in the alley. But after several minutes he rises and starts to walk again, although every step he takes feels like defying the gravity.

Harry finally sees the familiar door. The door he has seen since he was fourteen. He sighs softly in relief. Finally. He knocks. His knocks rhymed, as if it is a password to come in.

"Who's there?"

Harry gasps. He knows well who that is. But he knows that he cannot escape from the cruelness that he will receive. "It… It's Potter," Harry says hoarsely.

The door swings open, and two grinning men appear. Harry growls in pain as one of them pushes him against the hard, sharp wall.

* * *

><p>"It's really late tonight, kids." Draco looks at the clock in his car. "Wow, we never come home this late." He looks at the backseat. Scorpius and Syl are sleeping soundly. "Phew, it's already 11 PM, no wonder they are so exhausted." He smiles to himself as he drives home.<p>

The road is unsurprisingly lonely. Draco is humming in the car when he hears a sound from the backseat. Lifting his eyebrow, he looks back. He is very shocked when he sees Syl is wide awake and is staring at him with a blank expression.

"Syl?" Draco asks, slowing his car and finally he stops. "Syl?"

"Mommy in danger. Mommy in danger." She says, somehow it sounds like she is singing.

"What? Your mommy is here?" Draco remembers the small letter. If her mommy is near here, he needs to talk to her. He will help Syl to reunite with her mommy.

Syl nods slowly. "Mommy in danger. In danger."

"Syldavia," Draco whispers, using her real name. His mother told him about Syl's odd demeanor, and he is shocked when he heard Syl's words by his own ears. "If your mommy is near here, and she's in danger, can you tell me where she is so I can help her?"

Syl just looks at him for a long time. Draco has to hold his breath. "Syl?"

Slow but sure, Syl's right hand rises, and points to a dark alley not far from them.

Draco blinks. But his instincts kick in and he opened a little shelf on the passenger seat and pulls out something that Pansy gave him for protection.

A fake siren.

A small smirk comes across Draco's lips. He looks back to Syl, who's still looking at him blankly. "Syl? Can you please help me?"

Syl just looks at him but slowly nods.

"Just duck, I want to make a surprise." Draco covers his blonde hair with his jacket hoodie as his hand puts the fake siren and lights it. The siren roars loudly, just like the cops' ones. He holds it with his hand as his other one controls the wheel.

He drives towards the alley Syl has pointed before. Although he is fast, he can see three people there. To be precise, two people are beating the third one. When he passes them with his roaring siren, he can see the beaters become still and start to run away.

He frowns when he sees the beaten person slumps down. God, it must be Syl's mother!

He drives around the place, the siren still roaring. And when he sees two men run out from the alley, he drives faster, afraid if they can see that it isn't a police car. When he feels that he's safe, he stops and turns the siren off. He puts it on the shelf and closes the window. Draco smiles smugly to himself and drives back to the alley.

When he reaches the dark place, he takes a flashlight and walks inside.

In the backseat, Syl blinks. She weakly falls down next to Scorpius, her grip at a pen she has found loosens. She is asleep even before her head hits the big pillow.

* * *

><p>Draco turns the flashlight on as he looks for a woman. A woman, probably with dark hair, and face like Syl's. A woman… a beaten one.<p>

He wonders around the dead-ended alley, looking for a woman. Instead of a woman, he finds himself looking to a man lying helplessly on the ground, two garbage bins hide his body.

His eyes widen when he sees the one and only Harry James Potter with his shattered glasses. His instincts kick in and he kneels as he examines the beaten raven. He frowns in disgust when the smell of sex hit his nose and when he realizes that Potter's outfits are ripped in several places.

Draco smiles tearfully. Although he hates Potter (well… hate is not the right word anymore, take _dislike_instead), he's not a cold-hearted bastard people always consider Malfoys are. He will not leave the prat alone if he's hurting.

_Daddy._

Draco snaps his head, looks back. It's Syl's voice, but he cannot see her. And Daddy? She never calls him Daddy before. "Syl? Are you there?"

_Daddy. You find Mommy._

Draco blinks, bewildered as hell. He finds Potter, not Syl's Mommy.

_It's Mommy. Mommy safe. Daddy here. Mommy safe. Daddy here._

Draco shudders with horror. What kid he put in his house? But his thoughts are cut when Syl's little voice says hoarsely, as if she is crying when she says it.

_Thank you, Daddy. You save Mommy._

* * *

><p>Draco slowly lays Potter to his bed. He finds Potter's key in his pocket and opened the door, not bothering to close it.<p>

He looks around the flat. He has never been in Potter's flat before, and vice versa. He blinks. The flat is a bit smaller than his, although its walls are painted with the same color. Lovely. Wait, have I just say lovely? He finds himself likes Potter's house. Potter! That's the first sign of a disaster.

He sighs but smiles when he finds an idea. One advantage being a chemist, he thinks happily as he runs to his own flat. Scorpius and Syl are already asleep in their bedroom, so he doesn't have to worry over them. He runs to his workroom and opens his own medicine box. Both Scorpius and Syl are not allowed to take any medicine from here unless Draco is there.

Draco scans the medicines and finally takes some. He grins smugly to himself as he makes his way to Potter's flat, unaware of one missing photograph of Potter's children on the table.

The Malfoy heir sighs as he heals Potter's bruises and scars. He sighs again and again, in tiredness and disbelief, he bandages the unconscious man's arm as he whispers,

"How much I told you, Potter the Prat? I told you to stop whoring yourself!"

* * *

><p>The fifth part! Syl suddenly thinks Harry is her 'mommy'. Why? We'll wait and see… And have I told you that school is killing my inspiration? So sorry if this one isn't good.<p>

WELL YEAH HARRY'S JOB FINALLY! D: Draco's care to Harry even when he denies it. I know people are (silently) curious with what Harry's doing for living, esp when I keep talking about 'his sore body'. I've been reading Paradigm by Cheryl Dyson and cannot help to think that sometimes Draco deserves another better job XD

So? Reviews? ^^


	6. Visions and Telepathy

**CHAPTER SIX:**  
><strong>Visions and Telepathy<strong>

Narcissa Malfoy smiles gently to the kids Draco have given her to care. Both Scorpius and Syl were looking disheveled and sleepy. Even Scorpius was drooling when Draco picked him up and let his mother carried the little sleeping girl.

"You drool too much, son," Draco said, smiling.

"What makes you come so early, darling?" Narcissa asked, confused with her son. It was 6 in the morning, and Draco never put his kid(s) into the Manor this early. "You're lucky I always wake up earlier than the sun."

Draco chuckled. "Blaise called me. He wants to discuss the report he has made. I don't want to make him wait… sort of that."

Narcissa frowned, sensing something wrong in her son's words. But who was she not to believe him? "Well… alright then. Send my love to my godson."

"Will do. Blaise misses you and Dad so much, you know."

Narcissa just nodded as they put the sleeping kid on Scorpius' bed in the Manor. The bed was huge and fitted the two little children. Draco smiled when his mother kissed him on the cheek.

"When will you take them?"

"Maybe this afternoon. I don't know when the research ends. Will call, don't fret."

Narcissa's smile widened. "Be careful, darling." She walked with her son to his car. Draco kissed her cheeks and let her kissed his head before he went in to the car. "And have fun."

"Mom, this is work. Not recreation."

Narcissa laughed, followed by Draco. "You _can_ have fun in your work, darling."

"Whatever you like, Mom," he said without rudeness in his voice. "Need to go. See you, Mom. Send my love to Dad and tell the kids that I'll be back later."

"Goodbye, darling." Narcissa waved until the car was gone from her sight. She sighed. It just like when Draco left the Manor for the first time, several days after he married Astoria. She remembered that Lucius and her had stood in the place she was standing, looked to the same car until it was lost from their sights.

And now, several hours after Draco left, both Syl and Scorpius are playing together. Lucius already told her that Syl is Astoria's niece, and is given to Draco for care. She doesn't know why, but she feels that something is not right.

The blonde middle-aged woman examines the brunette girl as the said girl plays with the blonde boy. She knows that Syl is a silent girl, but she can be playful. And when she puts her blank expression, she begins to babble. Oddly, when she babbles, her words are beyond a five and half year old ability to speak. She will sound like a seven year old, or maybe older. But when she's back to 'normal' her way of speaking is just like Scorpius'.

Narcissa doesn't realize that her grandson is pulling her robe slowly. She snaps from her mind and asks softly, "What's wrong, dear?"

Scorpius just points to the place Syl is sitting. Narcissa has to frown. Syl is holding a pen, the same one as yesterday, and a piece of paper. Her mouth is muttering something inaudibly. Scorpius copies his grandma's frown and slowly they make their way to the sofa where Syl is sitting. Narcissa sits on the right side of her, and Scorpius sits on the left.

"Syl?" Narcissa asks. "What is it?"

Syl is muttering something, and Narcissa has to strain her hearing. But finally she can hear what the little girl is saying.

"Mommy healing. Three kids coming. A redhead angry. Daddy furious."

After Narcissa and Scorpius hear her, she releases her grip on the pen and the paper. Only it isn't a paper. Narcissa takes the photo and is surprised when she hears that Syl is laughing happily, back to her normal self. Scorpius, too small to understand, begins to laugh too, and Narcissa lets them play again.

She examines the photo. Three little kids, two little boys and a baby girl; are staring back at her, grinning. She doesn't know any of these kids, especially the smallest boy who sits on the right. He has a black messy hair and green eyes.

He looks like Potter, Draco's enemy. Narcissa shakes her head. No, not enemy. Draco has told her about the day they reunite, and she knows that Draco doesn't hate him anymore. But what do this kid has to do with Syl, or Draco? Where did she get it?

She flips the photo, and reads the names which have been written with a messy handwriting.

_POTTER JUNIORS  
>Left to right: James Sirius, Lily Luna, and Albus Severus<br>X'mas Day, London 2007_

So this is Potter's family. She frowns when she remembers 'a redhead angry'. Could it be James or the baby, Lily? She shakes her head. Why would they? She scratch her un-itchy head, her frown deepens. Realizes that she won't find anything more, she looks at the pen.

The pen's color is green, a shade of green that Draco loves. Whose it is? Narcissa doesn't have to wait. She looks at a line of initial on its body, carved in silver, small letters.

_H. J. P_

She sighs, but a name appears in her mind and she knows whose it is. No wrong, this pen belongs to Harry James Potter. She is shocked when the pen suddenly falls from her hand and rolls to Syl's place. The girl takes it and grips it.

Now, Narcissa thinks. She will babble again. She will. She will!

But her hopes are turned down as Syl just grips it tightly, her lips unmoving. Scorpius glances uncertainly at her and Narcissa, but he runs away when he hears Lucius calls his name from the other room. Narcissa will not be surprised if Scorpius is horrified; this is also a scary matter for her too. But she almost doesn't see him, her eyes are fixing to the girl who sits on the floor, closes her eyes and Narcissa can feel a wave of energy flows out the window.

* * *

><p>When Harry wakes up he is shocked when he finds himself tucked safely on his own bed. He rises, and realizes that his body is not really sore anymore.<p>

But what happened? Who was taking care of him?

Then his mind stops at Malfoy. Malfoy, taking care of him? Impossible. He looks at his arms, his feet. They are tidily bandaged, as if a doctor already came just to cure him.

_Maybe there was no doctor._his mind says.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks confusedly. He massages his temples. He must be mad, even his mind is begging to differ with his…conclusion.

_Maybe your neighbor doesn't hate you anymore._

"You're joking, right? Malfoy hates me."

_I beg to differ._ the voice says seriously. _He cares for you._

"Malfoy?" Harry laughs mirthlessly. "I don't think so. That git hates me with a passion."

_Admit it. You both are in denial, believe me that you both are._

Harry keeps silent. Maybe if he keeps silent, the voice will finally stops taunting him…

_Speak, Harry. Your neighbor cares for you._

…or not. "I don't know."

_Oh, but you know, Harry. He was concerned when you were invited with the Minister. He didn't want to touch you…_

"It's because he despises me!"

The voice continues, as if Harry didn't say anything. _…and he didn't let his friends touch you as well. But he gave you what you needed at that time. Believe me when I say that he healed you last night. And you call him uncaring?_

"No! It's because…"

_Care to share?_

"I have no guts to tell him."

_You even hasn't admit it to yourself yet, let alone to him. Just admit it. To me._

"He will hate me more. Nobody wants a whore like me. Even Ginny."  
>Harry feels his tears running on his cheeks, but he doesn't care. He buries his face in his pillow, as if Malfoy would hear him if he doesn't.<p>

_I don't think he will hate you. He has over that time. And Weasley is a bitch._

Harry chuckles sadly. "Maybe you're right."

_If I'm right, go admit it. Just say it. No one will hear you, and I assure you, Malfoy won't have any idea._

"If I admit it, can you please shut up?" Harry massages his forehead. His headache is back, thanks to his own mind. And also there's the confusion, the denial. All of it mixes into one in Harry's mind and heart.

_Yes. I don't like taunting my owner. But please, Harry, I'm your mind, I know everything. Don't deny it to yourself. It won't do any good._

"I…" Harry closes his eyes, but tears still coming from them. "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."

* * *

><p>THERE! Now it's time to tell you about Syldavia Syl/ Sylvia Malfoy (whatever). Yes, she's a seer (it's my penname! XD), Narcissa is smart to conclude this on her own. If she holds something, she will know that if the owner is in danger or if something is happening to him or her.

She's also a telepathist, and it was she who was talking with Draco (chap. 3) and Harry (this chap). She manipulates people by changing her 'voice' with their own so it sounds like the owner's mind is speaking.

She wants Harry and Draco together, obviously. And if she pokes their mind, maybe they will admit things that they deny. Wow, that sounds too old to a five and half year old!

This chap is for people who read, faved, and commented. Especially mochiusagi on , Jai and ThatSwedishGirl on dA. I love you all, and thanks for the kind words!

So? Comments? ^^


	7. A Redhead Angry, A Blonde Furious

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**  
><strong>A Redhead Angry, A Blonde Furious, A Raven Blushing<strong>

Draco is making coffee to himself. Blaise just left the house. They did discuss about the research, although Draco has to lie to his mother, because he didn't need to leave his flat and take his children to the Manor.

A small smirk takes over the blonde's lips. "Show time," he whispers, and his finger presses the play button on his stereo. Yes, this will show Potter that he has no idea what was going on yesterday. And he doesn't need his kids to be here.

A very loud rock song echoes in the flat. Draco shuts his own ears, he is used to hear songs this loud. He is raised around his father's loud pubs, anyway.

He loves this. He loves to prank Potter. Just like what he did at school.

_You used to enjoy it. It's not good anymore._

"Oh shut it!" Draco hits his own head. His mind seems to always disagree with him. "I don't hate Potter anymore, but that doesn't mean I hate pranking him."

_You deny it again. It's getting old, Draco._

"You just shut the…" he stops talking when he hears a loud shout from the outside, even louder than the music. He runs to the stereo and decreases the volume. The song dims down, but the shouts don't.

Draco is surprised when he hears a small knock on his flat door. Not another lost kid, please, he thinks ridiculously as he makes his way to the door. He frowns when his vision falls to a three kids who are standing nervously in front of him.

Three kids coming.

* * *

><p><span>Mommy healing.<span>

Harry feels better now, but he doesn't want to leave his bed. He just covers his head with his pillow when Malfoy plays his rock song.

He really feels better now. Someone (he still can't imagine _Malfoy_healing him, the moron he is) left some painkillers and he drank it automatically and now he feels better. His arm isn't sore anymore, although it is bandaged. And he can walk properly too.

Now he just need to rest. He's feeling extremely grateful that his bedroom is the very far from the front door. Unless Malfoy gets an idea to prank him from his flat, which is next to his, he won't hear anything from here.

Now, he will go to sleep. Sleep, Harry, sleep… just ignore that prat next door with his loathsome loud rock songs… just sleep… and you'll heal faster… sleep… sleep… he keeps commanding himself.

Wait. Something is not right.

Slowly, he pulls the pillow from his head. It's extremely quiet here. Strange, Malfoy won't shut his stereo up if Harry doesn't go banging his front door and shouts at him. But this… this is strange. Curious, Harry rises and slowly walks towards the bedroom door, careful not to damage his leg more.

"YOU USELESS WANKER! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Harry staggers back, startled with the voice. He knows whose voice that is.

* * *

><p><span>A redhead angry.<span>

Draco Malfoy runs out from his flat. Albus, James, and Lily Potter run behind him. The blonde's grey eyes narrow when he sees someone who is still shouting in front of Potter's flat door. How dare this woman shouting and calling Potter with nicknames! Not like he never does, though.

And then he realizes.

"Mrs. Potter, I assume?"

* * *

><p><span>Daddy furious.<span>

The angry redhead swished her head and stares at Draco, then to her children who are hiding behind Draco's tall, lean body. Her blue eyes harden. "Jamie, Al, Lils, what are you doing behind that man's back?" she says, pressing her tone on the words 'that man'.

Draco has to snort. Ginny Weasley is a bitch, that's for sure. The redhead woman snarls at him, and Draco shrugs. Potter's kids are still hiding behind his body, Lily's small hands grip his leg tightly until he starts to lose feeling, but he let her.

"Well… it's disappointing for me to witness the Weasley royal lady is doing something unladylike, like… shouting in front of someone's door."

Ginny glares at him. "Don't satire me, Malfoy. You're not funny, and you never will."

"Why not? You're a Weasley, you should know that Malfoys, Weasleys, and sarcasm are inseparable. And it breaks my heart, you know, insulting my sense of humor."

Ginny snorts. Draco wants to say something like 'a lady like you shouldn't snort' but he holds himself. "May I help you? Or I should report you for harassing my neighbor? Or, to be precise, your ex-husband?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ginny shouts, her face red in anger. "I don't have bloody shits towards you!"

Draco cannot hold himself anymore. Nobody can hold him when he's furious, let alone when he (or Potter) does nothing wrong. "No! You're the one who will shut up! This is my neighborhood, and if you cause some disturbance, you'll get kicked out at once!"

Ginny backs away. Her face is still hard as before. "Not until he," she points to Potter's flat door. "come out!"

"But can you please," Draco mocks her in the word 'please'. "do it with less of swearing and screaming like mad?"

"No! He won't hear it, that useless man-wh…"

Draco cuts her off with a snarl. It won't do any good if Ginny starts to insult Potter in front of their children. And that makes him even angrier. To be honest, he doesn't have any idea why he is so angry. This is Potter's problem, for God's sake! Why does he care anyway?

"Go, Weasley. Go. I'm not used to hit girls, but I will if you don't. You know that your brother had suffered from my fist, so you better watch your…" he refrains himself from cursing. "…watch out."

Okay, he's exaggerating. He had hit Ronald Weasley for being such a prat to him several years ago, but he will never hit women. Especially someone who's related to Potter.

_Why you can't hit her? Because she was your neighbor's wife?_

He just wants to answer it when Ginny sneers to him. "And you turned on an extremely loud rock songs isn't considered as 'harassing'?"

Draco has to lift his eyebrows. "At least Potter doesn't report me for harassing him, so it's not." He knows it's a weak retort, but he cannot think of anything better now.

But Ginny stops sneering. Her face is still red, but she says nothing more. She turns her head and runs towards the elevator. She is so angry until she forgets to take her children with her. Draco kneels down and faced Potter's children. Lily Potter is crying, and her two brothers are refraining themselves from not doing the same.

Meanwhile, behind the front door, Harry smiles to himself. It's not the first time Ginny has swearing in front of his door, but it's surely the first time she does this and makes a confrontation against Malfoy. Draco. And he had defended him. And now he's speaking with his children, offering them his flat until their mother comes up again and takes them.

Harry feels his face gets hotter as a wave of adoration and admiration hit him.

Maybe, just maybe, his mind is right. He really falls in love with his neighbor.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy shakes the kids' shoulders slightly. "Wake up, Scorpius, Sylvia. You both have slept for ages. Time for tea."<p>

Scorpius wakes up with a start when he hears the word 'tea' and runs outside, leaving Narcissa with Draco's 'niece'. Narcissa has to chuckle. Scorpius is just like Draco, who values food above everything else when he was a kid. She turns to Syl and shakes the girl's arms softly. "Syl, wake up. Tea's ready."

Syl's arms are stiff, and it's because she's gripping Draco's childhood shirt tightly. Narcissa doesn't have any idea why Syl is holding it, or when and where she has got it. That shirt, Draco's favorite shirt, is Scorpius' now, but Narcissa never puts it on her grandson, maybe it's because she loves to imagine Draco when he was a child and cannot see it in someone else's body, even her grandson.

"Syl? Wake up, girl." Narcissa says softly.

She notices that Syl's grip tightens and she mutters something before she also wakes up with a start, smiles innocently to Narcissa, and runs to the dining room to join Scorpius and Lucius.

Narcissa cannot clearly hear what she has said. And she's so bloody bewildered about it. Because Syl just muttered something like…

…"Problem solved."

* * *

><p><span>Underlined words: Syldavia's words (read chap. 6)<span>

THE SEVENTH CHAP! Hope you like it!

And sorry aaaa, I cannot grant your precious wish *winks*. This is DMHP SLASH, and I've told you in the summary and in the first chapter. Don't like, don't read. Okay? That's why I need to erase your comment. Thanks for reading this far anyway!

Back to business! XD Syl is right about everything. And sorry Gin's fans, I'm really sorry for making her a bitch here, but I cannot help it. The reason causing The Potter's divorce will be in some chaps ahead (not sure). And also Harry's history! My friend asked me why he becomes a whore when he was graduated along with Draco from a decent high school. The reasons will be in chaps ahead! And I'll make Syl faces her danger, that is. Also, Harry needs to know that Draco has a girl in his house… Hmm… will think about it :D

So? Reviews? ^^


	8. Draco, Harry, and An Umbrella

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**  
><strong>Draco, Harry, and an Umbrella<br>**

Scorpius Malfoy loves to wake up earlier than his father. As the only boy in a family, he knows much about responsibility, even in his age of six. He's going to be seven tomorrow, November 8 to be precise. It's already three and a half months since Syl landed in his house. He loves her, and treats her just like his own sister.

Living with a busy person as a father and his last family makes he knows that his daddy doesn't want to wake up when he doesn't want to. So, when he woke up this morning, and he saw Syl smiled at him, her face fresh (somehow she managed to wash her face), he just jumped from the bed and silently walked together to the kitchen.

Daddy already left two glasses of chocolate milk, Scorpius and Syl's favorite, on the table. Scorpius, being taller than boys in his age, just needs to tiptoe a bit and he can take the milk. Taking the plate filled with four slices of bread with sprinkles for him and Syl.

"Syl! Ours," he said, smiling to the brunette girl. Syl smiled innocently and accepted the bread and milk. Their breakfasts were cold because Daddy made it last night, before he went to sleep. Scorpius knew that his daddy is working, and he usually sleeps late after writing for hours.

And now, after they finish their breakfast, Syl dares him to play hide and seek. Scorpius happily obliges, because they both love that little game. The Malfoy's flat, although not as huge as the Manor (of course!), it has plenty of hiding places.

* * *

><p>Syl runs silently. She doesn't want to wake Daddy up. She, just like Scorpius, knows that Daddy is tired and doesn't want to be disturbed. So she runs towards a small door, which leads to Daddy's coat room.<p>

She never hides there actually. She uses to hide below Daddy's bed or in his bathroom; because Scorpius never has any idea and in the end she has to show herself before Scorpius tells Daddy and make a search party (anxiously).

But now Daddy is still sleeping, so Syl has to find another place to hide. She creeps inside the small cupboard. She sits silently and makes sure that her hand is holding something, in case she needs to stand up.

Her hand grips an umbrella and as soon as she grips it, her vision begins to change. She lets out a small, high-pitched gasp and lets the dark cupboard changes to a big park with several benches. It was raining, but she can see someone is sleeping on one of those benches. She frowns, which makes her face looks much older. She knows who it is. But she never experience things like this. She never, and cannot, see the past. But now she does, and she cannot run from it.

She licks her lips and whispers, "Mommy."

And then her vision changes again. It shows her a younger blonde, walking frantically in the corridor. She immediately knows who that is.

Wait, or maybe…or maybe she isn't seeing the past. Maybe Daddy is dreaming now.

* * *

><p>Draco is dreaming. He doesn't know why he's dreaming about this, because this was happening in the past, and nobody has any idea about this.<p>

Especially Potter.

He experienced that day once again. He was fourteen, and something odd was happening to his rival.

"Where's Potter?" he shrieked in the halls. "I want to shove my score up to his arse!"

He smiled smugly. He wanted to show Potter that he could finally beat his scores, for several months Potter had beaten him. He was running around the corridor until he met one of his classmates.

"Millie, do you see Potter around?"

Millicent Bulstrode had to lift her eyebrows. But she nodded and pointed outside. "He's going for a walk. Dunno if he already came back or not."

Draco hit his forehead. "Alright." He ran inside his common room and took his umbrella with him. Outside, the sky was darkening. Draco was too smug to swallow his pride and not to show his report card to his rival.

When he reached the school park, there was nobody in sight. But after several minutes, his gaze fell on a sleeping form on one of the benches.

Potter was sleeping. And he didn't bother to bring an umbrella. Draco was shocked when he felt the first raindrop hit his head. Realized that the rain was going to be long and hard, he fell into doubts of waking Potter and took him inside and let him drenched and cold here.

Draco knew that he hated Potter, he always was his rival of everything, and the blonde loved pranking the raven continuously. But he wasn't a cruel boy, and leaving his rival here was not an option. But he also knew that Potter wouldn't be happy if he was the one who woke him up. He didn't want the teachers knew that he was reporting for Potter, they were too tired for their whines. And Potter didn't have close friends for him to rely on. Sometimes and somehow, Draco felt sorry for him.

But the blonde had to decide fast. His desire to show off to his rival disappeared immediately. When the rain was starting to fall, he ran inside, to his room, took an unoccupied blanket from the common room and ran outside once again. He wouldn't wake Potter, whatever happened. It would make another fight. So he had to do this.

Slowly but softly he spread the thick blanket and let it covered Potter's slightly damp body. He gripped his umbrella tightly as he opened up that big thing, and he stood behind the bench where Potter was sleeping. The blanket kept Potter's small body warm and his umbrella would keep them dry.

The rain had fallen for an hour. Draco felt his hands starting to cramp and his arms already stiffened. He just wanted to wake Potter when he saw Potter's face.

Draco always remembers Potter's face then. His face was pale, even paler than his, and he was frowning, as if he was in a nightmare. Draco blinked, but suddenly he remembered what song his mother and father used to sing when he was afraid or sad. He leaned down and sang softly on Potter's ear.

_Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
>Everything's gonna be alright<br>Stiffen that upper lip up little man, we told ya  
>We're here to hold ya through the night<em>

Draco knew that the song he had sung changed Potter's expression from agitated to relaxation. And somehow, he couldn't be happier in Hogwarts than at that time.

When the rain already stopped, Draco remembered that Potter hated him, so he ran with his umbrella, left Harry who was still sleeping.

* * *

><p>"Syl! Syl!"<p>

Syl breaks off from her vision. Or Daddy's dream. She realizes that Mommy and Daddy hate each other, but cares behind their own backs. This will be easier for her.

"Syl!" Scorpius shouts.

"'ere!" She comes out. Scorpius smiles at her.

"Le's play 'nother game!" he squeals and that's what they do next.

* * *

><p>A little filler and some DH moment, which Syldavia can see via Draco's dream. Hope you like it! :D

Scorpius is so oblivious. Sometimes I feel that he's younger than Syl ^^;

And Draco just made things complicated, wasn't he? It based on my own experience, actually. I mean in Draco's position, not covering someone in the rain and singing to him. ;)

Song is Eminem - Mockingbird with some changes :D

So? Reviews? ^^


	9. November Eighth, November Rain

**CHAPTER NINE:**  
><strong>November Eighth, November Rain<strong>

The first thing Draco does today is phoning his laboratory and tells Blaise that he's taking a holiday. Blaise just laughs at him, he knows why Draco wants a day off today. Besides, nothing new in the medicine they are working on. Draco has written his report two days ago, and nothing has changed.

Today is Scorpius' birthday. And he wants to celebrate it together. With his son. And Syl. He always does that, taking a day of for his son, taking him to the amusement park, a mall, or even just staying at home, watching children movies and eating popcorn together. Simply put, they always have a great time.

As always, Draco wakes much earlier than his kid(s) and go to mark his calendar. He always does that, to tell Scorpius about his special day. Although he knows that his son already knows. But he will never quit telling his son that, he loves Scorpius too much to do that.

He draws a small cake and a smiley face below the date '8'. He knows that there's a new mall named Diagon Alley in the heart of the town, and he has planned to take them there…

He almost jumps in shock when he feels someone tugs on his robe. He looks down to a pair of brown eyes and an innocent, childlike smile.

"Syl! Don't try to kill me, girl," he smiles in shock and relief at the same time. His daughter, at least he loves her just like he loves Scorpius. He kneels and opens his arms wide. "Come to Daddy."

Syl runs to his arms. Draco laughs softly and picks her up in his arms. "Where's Scorpius? Still sleeping?"

Syl just nods. "'Pius. 'Leep." Draco's smile widens.

"He's still sleeping then. Let him be. He's the birthday boy today."

"B'day boy!" Syl laughs. Draco laughs together with her, wiping the stray fringes off her eyes. "B'day boy!" her finger points at the calendar. Draco looks at her finger, knowing that she's pointing the 'cake' he has drawn for Scorpius.

But she isn't.

She blinks at him and her finger points at one certain date. And it's Draco's turn to wince.

She points at December 31st. And then she smiles.

"Mine!"

Then Draco understands.

* * *

><p>Harry wakes up today without any headache. He's free and in a joyful mood today, but something interests him since he has awakened.<p>

Malfoy's smooth voice from the next wall, he's singing _Happy Birthday_to someone. Harry frowns and then remembers. Today must be Scorpius Malfoy's birthday. Because Malfoy's own birthday is on June 5th.

"Scorpius dear, you're seven today. I'm so proud of you." Harry can imagine Malfoy kisses his son's head or cheeks. His own cheeks get hotter in jealousy. Lucky Malfoy, that prat. He even never has any parents to kiss his head and sing songs to him.

But his mind is cut when he hears a little girl's squeal. "Pius! Pius! H'py B'day!"

Actually Harry already confronted Malfoy about that girl next door. Malfoy just shrugged and said that she's his niece and it was not Harry's business.

But why Harry feels like Malfoy was lying to him? And why he needs to worry anyway? All those feelings are so, so confusing. Harry sighs and closes his eyes. He really needs to sort himself out. After he has come clean to himself, his feelings towards his neighbor become puzzling.

As he walks inside his quiet bedroom and spots Malfoy's spare key on the nightstand, Harry realizes that he has to do something.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" both Syl and Scorpius squeal. Draco shakes his head and laughs. He picks the little girl to his arms and holds Scorpius' hand.<p>

"What is it, hm?"

They are in the new mall now. The Diagon Alley. And Draco realizes that it is not just a mall with bunch of boring stores. Daphne Greengrass-Nott already told him about this place. It has a small amusement park and a big food court.

"Merry! Merry!" Scorpius jumps excitedly next to his father. Draco gives him some coins. "Alright, birthday boy. Go there and get your own tokens, alright?"

Scorpius squeals and runs to the merry-go-round booth, leaves Draco alone with the brunette girl. "Well, girl, what do you want to do?"

Syl smiles at him. How different she is when she's not visioning, Draco kisses her forehead. "Since you cannot decide something, how about watching our birthday boy?" Syl laughs and Draco rocks her as he walks to the merry-go-round. Scorpius is there, smiling and waving towards them every time his horse passes them.

Syl squirms in his arms, so Draco puts her down. He doesn't realize that his flat key falls off his jeans pocket and the girl takes it. She holds it softly and giggles. Somehow the key tickles her palm.

But suddenly her giggles stop, her hold becomes a strong grip, and her face turns blank. Draco is too busy waving to his son to notice her words:

"Someone inside house."

* * *

><p>It's already dark when Draco, Scorpius, and Syl go home from the new mall. Diagon Alley is a really great place.<p>

Draco, smiling, put the kids on the backseat and put their seatbelts on. And then he himself sits on the driver's side. Today, sadly, is raining. November Rain, he thinks sullenly of that old song.

He shuffles his playlist and the player plays the song. He drives through the rain, still smiling. He has ordered a cake for them to eat tonight, and is sure that the cake is with Heather in the receptionist table.

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Heather." Draco greets the receptionist. The woman smiles at him. "Evening, Mr. Malfoy. Your package is here." She puts a box on the table, which Draco happily takes.<p>

"Thank you, Heather. C'mon kids," Scorpius holds Syl's hand as they make their way to the elevator.

In the elevator, there are only them. Syl, who's holding their flat key, suddenly grips Draco's hand, which makes the older blonde looks at her. "What is it, girl?" Draco kneels in front of her. Scorpius follows his father and holds Syl's other hand.

"Someone. Someone inside house."

Draco's heart is suddenly beating faster. "Are you serious, girl? Syl?"

"Inside house. Inside house."

The elevator's door opens. Draco rushes out anxiously, the kids follow him as quick as they can. And when they make it to their flat, Draco knows that the little brunette is right.

* * *

><p>YES CLIFFY. XD<p>

Tomorrow is school day again, people. Phew. Hope you like this! I personally dislike this one. But I do love Draco spoiling his son. November Rain... you know that song, rite? :D

Actually November 8th was my godmother's birthday. She died last July, and I wasn't there in her last days, I was in a camp. So I went home and was hit with the news. Well. *sighs*

And surprisingly it's Jai's b'day too! :')

So? Reviews? ^^


	10. The Confrontation

**CHAPTER TEN:**  
><strong>The Confrontation<strong>

Today is December 31st. It's already more than a month since Draco found his house in a disaster. He was beyond shocked. And angry.

His door was unlocked, and all his things were scattered on the floor. Draco just wanted to report it when he realized that nothing was stolen. Whoever sneaked in his flat, he or she surely didn't want his things.

He ran to Potter's house but he realized that his neighbor was gone. He must be out, Draco had thought. So he went back to his house, and with the kids' help, he tidied up his flat. Until now, he still hasn't any idea who has sneaked in his house.

And today is Syl's birthday. The girl is six years old now. Draco is too busy to buy her a present, so he's wondering through his things, looking for something he can give to a little girl. Scorpius' old toy, perhaps, if he can be creative and recycles it…

His hand stops when it touches something. Draco pulls it from Scorpius' toy chest. A small silver pendant shines brightly. Draco looks at it and his eyes water.

Astoria gave it to him. This was her precious pendant. Maybe Scorpius missed his mother, so he took it. Draco opened the pendant and saw two girls smiling at him.

The photo consists of Astoria and her friend. Draco doesn't know who the other girl is, but he knows the initial, which is carved on the back of the pendant.

AG + BR = BFF

AG means Astoria Greengrass, for sure. Who is 'BR'? Astoria never mentioned her, unless when she told him that her best friend when she was still a teen had moved out without telling her and it broke her heart.

The pendant has beautiful brownish curls. Draco blinks and realizes that he has found his gift to Syl. And yes, who is going to wear a beautiful silver necklace besides her?

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, girl! You're six now!" Draco picks the girl up and sits on the sofa. Scorpius jumps to the sofa beside him and pinches her cheek playfully. "Syl! Happy b'day!"<p>

Syl beams at him and laughs. Draco pats her head and Scorpius'. "Now we need to wait for the big cake."

"Yaay!" the kids cheer. "Big cake! Love 'ya, Daddy!"

"Love you too, kids." He hears a knock. "Ah, the cake man comes! Let your Daddy go, kids, and your cake will come in a flash!" He kisses them and walks to the door.

He's right. Although Draco is confused why the guy is frowning as he gives the cake to Draco's hand. Draco pulls out his wallet and is going to pay him when the guy suddenly speaks.

"I'm really sorry to ask you this, but are you Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco feels insulted, but he holds himself. "Of course I am. Why are you asking?"

"No," the guy blushes. "Last month, I went here, because the girl down there, Heather, was out. I saw someone in your house. At first I thought it was you, but you must be sleeping or such, because when I knocked, nobody answered."

Draco's heart is pounding frantically. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Mr. Malfoy."

"Do you remember what he looked like?"

The guy nods slowly. "He had black hair and a pair of piercing green eyes, he also wore glasses."

* * *

><p>"Daddy is too long!" Scorpius whines. He can speak in complete sentences now. He's seven, and Daddy already taught him several lessons before he goes to school next year. Daddy said that he's a bit too late for school, much to Scorpius' fear, but Daddy assured him and said it'll be just fine.<p>

Syl suddenly pulls his hand. Scorpius follows her to the dining room. On the table, there are two presents; one is from Scorpius (a red scarf which Scorpius had chosen proudly), and a small gift from Daddy. Syl smiles, but her brown eyes are blank.

Suddenly, there is a yell. Daddy's.

"POTTER! POTTER!"

Scorpius ducks in fear. He never heard his Daddy shouts like that. For a kid like him, it's terrifying. "'Pius!" Syl shouts, although he cannot hear it through Daddy's shouts.

When Scorpius lifts his head again, he saw that Daddy's present already opened, and Syl's hand is going to take the thing that inside the small box. Scorpius walks slowly towards her, and pulls out the silver necklace Daddy gives for her.

"Let me," he says in a very gentlemanly manner, and Syl just smiles. He circles the chain on her neck. "Nice, Syl. Nice."

Syl just smiles, but her eyes are blank. And then her hand flies to the pendant.

After that, a loud scream rips out in the room.

* * *

><p>"POTTER! POTTER!"<p>

Potter staggers out his flat. He looked exhausted, but Draco pays him no heed. He can be tired of all I care!

"You bastard, Potter! How dare you sneaked in my house!"

Potter's face becomes pale. "You…"

"You bastard, Potter!" And before Draco realizes, his hand has flown and Harry is lying on the floor, holding his starting-to-bruise cheek.

"Malfoy! You're not…"

And then they are on the floor, fighting like mad. But Draco stops when he hears someone screams.

"SYL!"

He leaves Potter at once, and he runs inside his house. Syl is in the dining room, crying hysterically in Scorpius' hug. Draco kneels in front of them and circles his arms around the kids, feels the coldness of Syl's necklace on his skin.

"Syl? You okay?"

Syl is crying but when she glances at Draco, her eyes are blank. "Not Mommy… Not Mommy. Mommy innocent."

"Syl? But he broke into our house, girl."

"Mommy innocent. Miss Mama… Miss Mama…"

Draco has to frown for this. This is weird. Mama? Potter is Mommy, so who's the Mama Syl's talking about?

He doesn't see Harry Potter that is watching them from the door, also thinking for the same thing.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after they celebrated the New Year party, and the kids are already sleeping. Draco is left together with Lucius in the Manor. Narcissa also already left them. Draco and Lucius are always like that, stay up in the New Year, drinking coffee and chatting.<p>

Lucius suddenly sighs, and says, "Draco."

"Yes, Dad?"

"I think I've found something about Syldavia."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long waiting, I hope you're satisfied with A Night To Remember that I wrote before. I know I made Draco somekind of impulsive bastard, but who doesn't get mad to someone who broke in your house?<p>

And Syl's 'Mommy' (Harry) and Syl's 'Mama' is different. 'Mama' here is Syl's real mother, which will be explained later. Syl considers Draco as her 'Daddy' and she knows that Harry will make a perfect 'Mommy' for her. :D

Well… time to answer a question from AFLlover. No, Draco took them to his flat until Ginny came back to take the Potter kids. I'm not leaving kids in a hallway alone, am I? ;)

And mochiusagi, yes it was Harry, but he's not the only one who broke in Draco's house that day. ;)

So? Reviews? Comments? ^^


	11. The Truth About Syldavia

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**  
><strong>The Truth About Syldavia<strong>

Lucius smiles to his son, and he pulls out an old magazine. "Here. This is Narcissa's old magazine which I stumbled on two days ago. You know how much your mother loves teenage magazines. Never thought that I will find it here, even there's nothing important in the Internet."

Draco blinks and reads it. The news is not much, only uses half of the paper.

_FINALLY, BEATRICE!_

_Beatrice Riddle-Longbottom, our lovely fashion designer, finally gave birth to a daughter. Congratulations to Bea and Neville! The baby girl was born last Saturday, 31st December. She looks lovely, girls. And our happy couple decided to name her Syldavia Alice Longbottom, followed Bea and Nev's mother names. Let's hope that our Syl will make her parents happier than before._

"Her parents?" Draco stares at the beautiful woman. Beatrice Longbottom, who has blue eyes and brass-color hair, doesn't look much like Syl. Draco's gaze moves to a handsome, although a bit clumsy, young man. Neville Longbottom, the plays script writer. Syl resembles him more, but not quite. No wonder Draco doesn't know a thing about them, entertainment is not his world.

"Yes. That article was written when your Syldavia was born. And check this out," Lucius shoves a print-out paper to his son. "The only thing that is important enough from the Internet. When I found out about the Riddle girl, I searched about her family. I know Longbottoms, and although they are bunch of nerds, they won't put a kid in danger."

Draco frowns when he reads it.

_RIDDLE ACCUSED FOR MURDER_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle, 52, was accused for the death of his younger sister Geraldine Alicia Riddle-Johnson, 50. Although he has no proof, he was the only one who was in the same house with her when she died._

_The relationship between them is a bit sore. From our trusted source, Riddle wants his sister's money, which is quite remarkable in amount…_

Draco reads it, and stops at the last paragraph.

_Our trusted source said that one of Riddle descendant, Syldavia Alice Longbottom (daughter of Neville Longbottom and Beatrice, nee Riddle), is a girl with sixth sense who can sense dangers. Beatrice Riddle-Longbottom, youngest daughter from Tom Riddle, mother of Syldavia, refused to make comment and let her daughter be used for this case._

"She's a wanted." Lucius says.

"So people wants her to make out who killed Riddle's sister." Draco muses. "No wonder her mother protects her, she was a little kid after all. Is this case already solved?"

Lucius shakes his head. "Not yet. No proof enough for Riddle, although people already suspected him. Maybe Riddle woman cannot protect her child any longer, so she left Syldavia on your care. By the way, I found out that she was one of the famous designers who designed clothes for Autumn British Fest this year. Her clothing line is AGBR."

Draco looks at the photo of the happy family. AGBR. Beatrice Riddle. Beatrice Riddle…

His breath stops when he realizes. "I'll be right back, Dad."

Draco runs to Syl and Scorpius' bedroom. The old necklace is on the nightstand, which shines brightly below the moonlight. Draco takes it on his hand. The pendant clicks open, reveals two little girls and the initial.

AG + BR = BFF

Draco looks at the photo and the magazine he has brought. Beatrice Riddle smiles at him, both in the magazine and in the pendant. He slumps down the floor. "No… it's impossible."

But it is. Astoria and Beatrice Riddle were best friends. He is connected with the little girl-seer who is sleeping now.

And he realizes that he has to protect Syldavia, for any danger which is waiting of her.

* * *

><p>Several days later, a woman walks slowly inside the building. Her blue eyes blink, trying to adapt to the darkness around her.<p>

"Show yourself." Beatrice Longbottom, nee Riddle, almost jumps in surprise when a beefy man, the security, suddenly says. She pulls down her hood which is covering her head. The security frowns at her.

"It's already midnight, Miss. You are not coming in."

Beatrice shakes her head. "I don't want to beg you." She put a remarkable amount of money to his hand. "Enough?"

The security sighs but nods. "Come in. But I'm surely will be killed if my boss knows."

"Don't fret," Beatrice assures him. "I don't want to be known either."

Without a word, she walks in and passes the receptionist, who seems to be sleeping on her desk. Poor girl, she smiles sadly, sleeping at work. She walks into the empty elevator, and she will reach her daughter's protector in no time.

When she arrives, she looks at two same doors. She scratches her head, confusion floods into her. _Where is Syl? I cannot put her in more danger by giving this to the wrong person._

Both doors are brown, and they are contiguous. Which one? She frowns. She remembers when she was taking Syldavia here. Beatrice is woman with sixth sense, sometimes she can see the dead and also the past. She inherits her gift to her daughter, which is unwanted. She doesn't want her daughter to have a burden like her, but she cannot do anything about it.

Desperate, she sighs heavily and slides her letter for Syl's protector to one of the doors. She leaves without seeing the name on the door. The door she has put her letter into.

_POTTER._

* * *

><p>Harry is very exhausted. But something is waking him up from his beauty sleep. He rubs his tired green eyes and walks to the kitchen. Time to relax a bit, he smiles to himself. His eyes blink when he sees something unfamiliar on his doorstep.<p>

"What is this?" he picks the letter up.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_Thank you for keeping my daughter safe. I'm Syldavia's mother, and I'm really glad that you can accept her for such a long time…_

Harry frowns as he continues to read the letter. He realizes that Malfoy was lying to him. Malfoy. He surely has something to do with this. Harry runs out his flat and bangs on Malfoy's door.

When the blonde finally comes out, his forehead makes a deep frown and his hair is disheveled (but still lovely, Harry thinks), Harry shoves the letter on his hand.

"You better explain this, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

><p>There. Syldavia's past. Beatrice is actually my friend's name (her surname is Chan, tho). I don't have any good idea about her parents, but actually at first Syl's parents are going to be Luna and Neville. I have reasons, tho. ^^;<p>

Now, it's the time for Harry to confront Draco. After this, Draco has to explain about Syl, and their relationship will develop. Don't worry! :D

Have I already told you that my mother tongue is not English? Grammars are my weakness. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience as you read this. I want to test myself about my English, so I don't really want a beta. My English teacher told me to do things like this if you want to see if your language is improving. Thanks for your kind review, **The NightOwl38**! I hope I didn't disappoint you in this chap, because this one is for you. About the POVs, that's my own style of changing POVs like that, and old habits die hard, y'know. ^^

Hope you like it! So? Reviews? ^^


	12. When Harry Really Finds Out

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**  
><strong>When Harry Really Finds Out<strong>

"Syl, come here," Draco calls the little girl. Syl comes bouncing at him. "Syl," he leans down and kisses her cheek. "This is my neighbor, Mr. Potter."

Draco winces when Syl whispers to him, "Mommy?" before she hugs Potter's legs. Potter looks down, smiles, and picks her up. "She's beautiful, Malfoy."

Draco shrugs. Good thing that Potter doesn't know Syl's nickname for him. "Wanna talk about her? Scorpius is still sleeping, I'll take her first."

Potter is sitting in the living room when Draco walks in. "Tea? Coffee? I'm not smoking, so no cigarettes for you."

"I'm not smoking either." Potter replies. "Tea will be fine, thank you."

Draco goes to the kitchen. Several minutes later, he is already in the living room, slowly drinks his tea as he reads the letter.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_Thank you for keeping my daughter safe. I'm Syldavia's mother, and I'm really glad that you can accept her for such a long time. I'm really sorry that I cannot take her with me now, because she's still in danger._

_To Syldavia, happy birthday, my baby girl. Her birthday is in December 31st. Send our prayers to her, please. Tell her that her parents love her, and we're sorry for not be there in her birthday._

_Maybe you already know that my daughter is a seer. She has sixth sense, which is inherited from me. Her power is still uncontrollable, not like mine. And now my husband, Syldavia's father, is threatened by my father when I write this letter. My father is in trouble. He's accused for murder of his own sister, which is true if you ask me._

_Syldavia can sense dangers. And my father doesn't want her to prove evidences that will come against him in the court. So he threatens my husband and me to let Syldavia to his care. We refuse. He decides to hunt her and I don't know what to do._

_I can see the dead sometimes. One day, two days before I put Syldavia in your care, I met my late friend who told me to take Syl to her ex-husband. He lived together with his son. She didn't tell me his name, but she told me his address and we, felt very desperate, decided to put her in your care._

_Thank you very much for taking care of my baby girl. My late friend didn't make a mistake for choosing you. I hope I can take her soon. Thank you. Thank you._

In the words 'thank you, thank you' the ink is a bit blurry, as if Beatrice Longottom was crying when she wrote the letter. "Potter," Draco sighs heavily after he reads the letter.

"Syl is not your niece, Malfoy." Potter says, his voice surprisingly soft. "That's one for sure."

"No, she isn't. Her mother left her in front of my doorstep."

"And she's not a normal kid."

"No, she isn't. She has sixth sense, in case you haven't notice."

"Do you know who her parents are? Or at least her mother?"

Draco stares at his annoying neighbor. He knows Potter is a prat, but he has a strange feeling that keeps telling him that he can trust Potter. Sometimes he feels like it is Syl. He pulls out the magazine and the article Lucius has given him.

"Read it by yourself." Draco says. "And I demand you to keep this information as a secret."

Potter only nods grimly. He repositions his glasses and starts to read.

When he finishes reading, his face is pale and his clenched hands are shaking. Draco frowns. "What's wrong with you?"

Potter doesn't answer. Draco, still frowning, finally turns impatient. He sits next to Potter and holds his fists. "Hey, Potter?"

If Draco doesn't lean in, he won't hear words that coming from Potter's lips.

"I want to help you. But I cannot go against him, Malfoy. I can't."

Draco's frown deepens. "Why?" he whispers, his voice just as soft.

"Riddle… Riddle is my pimp."

* * *

><p><em>A week later…<em>

Narcissa is reading the morning newspaper when Lucius walks in, his cell phone places on his ear. "Yes, Draco, she's here," her husband says, and suddenly gives the phone to her. "Your son," he whispers. "Says there's something important."

She smiles, although a bit worriedly. "Draco? Hello, darling."

"Mom?" Draco calls, his voice sounds far. "Can you help me?"

"What is it?"

"I need some money."

Narcissa frowns. Draco isn't a type of person who demands money from his parents. This must be something important. He knows that Lucius will disagree. Lucius is not a royal person, especially about money. "For what, darling?"

"Mom, can you please keep a secret? This will help me. And Syl. Dad knows everything about her, and you can ask him. At first I don't want to worry you, but I think you deserve to know about her more than just 'Scorpius' companion'."

"What's about Syl?" there's a long silence. Narcissa knows that her son won't tell her anything unless she can keep his secret. "Okay, darling. I won't tell your dirty little secret." Draco laughs briefly at his mother's attempt of joke.

"Mom, I want to pull Potter out his hellhole."

* * *

><p>Now, three days after Draco called his mother, he is standing in front of the wooden door inside the alley where he found beaten Potter (thanks to Syl). This is Potter's 'office' then, he sighs to himself. Well, not anymore.<p>

His mother already lent him some money after she knew about Syl. Even his father has said his agreement when Draco put Syl and Scorpius in their care this morning.

Now here he is, trying to compose himself before knocking. His wig is itchy, and his grey eyes are covered in blue contact lenses. He even has put some makeup and it covers his pointy face. He's not Draco Malfoy today, he's Jack Leslie. A commoner name than mine, he smiles inwardly.

To make long story short, he's in disguise. Potter won't know about this. If Draco helps him, he will get some things about Riddle which will be helpful for Syl. And this will help Potter too, actually.

Draco knocks. Again. And again.

Finally, after knocking for almost ten minutes, a woman opens the door. "Excuse me, can I help you?" Her voice is low and seducing. Draco has to frown in disgust. No need an expert to guess that she is also a whore.

"May I come in?" he asks back, trying his best in his seducing tone. He had several girlfriends; and even a fling to the Head Boy when he was thirteen, but his seducing tone still sounds like he is going to sneeze. The woman eyes him suspiciously. Draco sighs. "I need to meet Riddle."

"Oh. The Master is inside, come in," the woman, although still looks at him warily, opens the door wider and lets him in.

Draco is led to a small bar. This house (more like a warehouse, actually) is dark and has really, really strong smell of sex. No wonder. The woman pats him on the back and still smiling at him.

"Master, there is someone wishes to see you," she suddenly shouts.

The door behind the bar opens and Tom Riddle walks in. He's actually an attractive man, even in his fifties. His hair is dark but his skin is fair, and he has a thin but muscled body. Draco can imagine how girls in his era love him. "Leave us alone, Mariette. You can go and be ready. Today you have a customer waiting."

Mariette nods and walks away. Riddle looks at Draco and smiles. "Good afternoon. May I help you?"

Draco takes a deep breath. _This is it._"You see, I just divorced with my…wife."

"My sympathies for you, sir," Riddle looks concerned. "So, that's what brings you here?"

Draco nods. "I'm moving out, but I need a partner with me. My friend said that a good bloke will make a good fuck, so I'm looking for one. He suggested this place, so here I am."

"I see." Riddle says calmly, as if they are talking about weather. "Not many guys working here, you know. But we have the best ones. Here, take a look at them." He shoves a small album to Draco.

It doesn't take a long time for Draco to find Potter's name. He doesn't look for other blokes, after all. "This one; Harry James Potter. He's looks attractive. I want to buy him."

Riddle frowns. "He's the best one, sir. Submissive expert in this place. With the best price too." He suddenly leans in and whispers seductively, "I, too, had experienced him."

Draco has to hold his urge to be sick. Potter has to tell him something about this pervert fuck of a man. "How much is him?"

"How much do you have?"

Draco counts his money. "Enough." He shows it to the pimp.

Riddle just nods with an evil smile on his lips. "Alright then. You should be a rich boy to have money that much. He's not here now, but when he comes here, I will tell him that somebody has bought him. You won't be disappointed, sir. Sign this and you'll have a partner to enjoy."

Draco signs it as 'Jack Leslie'. "Here you go. I'll come this evening and take him."

"As you wish, sir," Riddle bows down, still smirking. Draco lets out a shudder as he looks at the older man. "Thank you for associating with us."

"Your welcome." Draco leaves hastily. And Riddle, whose smirk is still there, says softly, inwardly.

"Not so fast, Potter."

* * *

><p>(yes, yes, yes, more evil cliffy! xD)<p>

Okay. A bit longer for you! Now Harry knows about our brunette seer, and he wants to help her.

Draco 'buys' Harry because Harry told him that he's afraid to go against Riddle, but if Draco free him, Harry maybe will help Syl. I don't know about prostitution world, this one is just my imagination. I had read a Drarry doujinshi which was about Harry 'buying' Draco, and I somehow got inspired.

About this line:_ "How much is him?" "How much do you have?"_ actually was taken from a German children movie Emil and the Detectives (2001 version), when Emil was in the train along with Grundeis. I love the book and the movie very much.

Hope you like it! And mochiusagi, what do you mean with 'mix up'? Is it means 'plot twist'? :D

This chap is for mochiusagi, Draco-Harry-Love-1 (love you too! :)), chocolatesnipe (thank you so very much!), and all people who already faved and alerts on this story. In dA, thanks a lot people who reads, faves, and comments! All of you make me happy!

So? Reviews? ^^


	13. Harry Potter

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**  
><strong>Harry Potter<strong>

In Malfoy Manor, Narcissa sips her tea slowly. She stares thoughtfully at the window. Her son will come an hour later to take the kids home. After that he will go and 'take' Potter with him.

Potter.

Draco doesn't hate him anymore, that's for sure. But he won't admit it to anyone. Sometimes Narcissa wonders why men like to deny their own feelings.

"Mistress Narcissa! Mistress Narcissa!"

Narcissa almost chokes in her tea, so very unladylike in her opinion. She looks up and sees Dobby, one of her servants, runs hurriedly towards her. "What is it, Dobby?"  
>"I'm sorry for disturbing your tea time, Mistress Narcissa, but Mistress Syl is talking in her sleep. I am worried at her, Mistress Narcissa. Master Lucius told me to warn you if Mistress Syl is talking in her sleep."<p>

Narcissa rises immediately. Syl must be visioning again, she mutters to herself. Lucius has done a right thing before he went out. "You have a right to worry, Dobby. Thank you."

Dobby nods and leaves. She walks (a lady will never run, unless if Draco comes) as fast as she can, to Scorpius' bedroom. She opens the room and is surprised when she sees the little girl writhing in her sleep.

"Syldavia," Narcissa calls softly as she kneels down next to her bed. "Syl, what's wrong?" She looks at the girl's fist and winces when she sees what things that Syl is holding.

Potter's old pen, Syl silver pendant, and Draco's old bolster which Narcissa has put there. Narcissa wipes the sweat on Syl's forehead and listens to her babbles.

"Mama…Mama hurt… Papa in danger… Mommy will hurt, but Daddy…Daddy will help Mommy… Daddy care of Mommy…" Syl stops for a moment before she starts to babble the same thing again and again. Eventually her body becomes limp and she falls into a deep slumber. Her fist loosens, but she still doesn't release her grip on Potter's pen.

* * *

><p>Harry blinks in front of the mirror. He's wearing a leather jacket and skinny jeans. His shirt fits perfectly in his slender body. Now he's ready for work.<p>

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Harry sighs to himself. If it is Malfoy, Harry will knock him down and kiss him until they both are breathless. Malfoy oddly changes since Harry knows about Syl, he becomes kinder. And Harry likes it. He has known from years ago that the prat cares for him, and that makes him easier to fall in love with the blonde.

Love. Love is the strong word. But maybe it fits. A 'fling' is not this long. Harry sighs to himself as he opens the door, hoping to see his neighbor complaining about something unimportant.

But it isn't Malfoy the blonde prat.

It's Riddle and his cronies.

Harry gasps as his pimp suddenly lands a punch to his shoulder. Harry's body collides against the hard floor and he has to let those three people beat him again and again.

Harry's body curls to a fetal position as they kick his already bruised body. And after he almost lost his consciousness, Riddle lands a last kick on his back and whisper coldly on his ear,

"That Weasley girl is too much to bear, Potter. But she's a woman. I don't really care."

"Now someone has bought you. I don't want to let you go, you're one of the best that I've experienced. But he has paid me with a remarkable amount of money. Now, he won't be too happy if he found out that you're beaten down and bruised. He'll return you and I'll give him a quarter of his money. Just like usual. But if he doesn't do that, I want to make sure that you cannot go back here. Be ready."

They leave. Harry slowly rises, ignoring the sharp pain in his body. Riddle has brought his other cronies, and when he was beaten, the rest of them have put his house in a disaster. Harry staggers, and his foot is bleeding because he has stepped on his own broken glasses.

Blurry, hurt, and bleeding, Harry finally crashes on his couch. Lucky him that Riddle's cronies didn't destroy this one. And then he remembers that this couch is Riddle's. You see, this flat is Riddle's 'gift' to him, since he is 'the best' and all. And if someone buys him, Riddle won't let Harry in this flat anymore.

Harry's hands are shaking as he finally finds his spare glasses. He put those on and heals some of his bleeding wounds. His clothes will cover his other wounds anyway.

"Someone buys me," Harry thinks happily. "That means I'm free!"

_Yes,_ suddenly his mind responds. _You're free. But what's worrying you?_

"I…"

_Go admit it, Harry. This is getting us nowhere, remember?_

"I don't know this guy. I'm afraid that I'll… I will get hurt."

_People get hurt, you know. You won't know unless you try. Besides, that's not what I mean, what's worrying you? I know that's not what you mean. You will not lie to me because you cannot lie to yourself._

"Okay!" Harry snaps out. "I'm… I'm afraid I cannot see Malfoy again. He's a prat that will be missed if he's away."

_No need to worry, Harry. He'll be in the nearest place with you._

* * *

><p>Draco, or Jack Leslie to be precise, is walking towards The Funhouse. Yes, that prostitution place is named The Funhouse. He straightens his now brown hair and looks at himself in the puddle of water. Enough makeup, he smiles to himself. He knocks.<p>

Several minutes later, Mariette opens the door. "Ah, Mr. Leslie. Come in. Potter is already here, waiting for you."

"Good then. I really want to see him."

Mariette leads him to a small room after they pass the bar. She knocks, nods to Draco, and leaves without any word.

The door opens. Draco has hoped it is Potter, but it is not. Riddle opens the door, smiling warmly at him. Potter looks up, but he doesn't see Draco's face. He seems… afraid to make an eye contact.

Suddenly he says softly, "Who is…?"

In a flash the brunette is on the floor with a new bruise on his cheek. Draco has to hold his gasp of shock. Riddle glares at Potter. "He's your master so call him Master!"

Potter kneels on the floor, gasping. "M-master."

Draco has to frown. He never sees Potter like this. Meanwhile Riddle looks back at him, his smile fades a bit and he says, "Lets get this over with."

Draco only nods. He will be damned if Potter recognizes his voice. Riddle pulls Potter roughly on his feet. "Enjoy, Mr. Leslie." Potter staggers on his feet, and Draco catches him before he falls down. He nods once again to Riddle and leaves.

* * *

><p><em>Be careful. You might be followed.<em>

Draco remembers when his mind has told him that this afternoon. That's why he doesn't bring his car, and decides to go home by bus. The sky is grey, means that it will be raining. Draco walks fast, and unconsciously leaves Potter behind.

He hears Potter calls weakly. "M-master, please wait." He turns back and stares. First at Potter, and then to a black figure who suddenly walks in the nearest alley. Draco sighs. He—they—indeed are being followed.

Potter walks slowly towards him. Draco waits patiently until Potter finally stands beside him. He gestures him to come across the street. Potter nods and they walks across the almost empty street.

The black figure also crosses the street! Draco winces and realizes that he has to do something fast. Lucky him that when the man is still crossing the street, a bus stops in front of them and Draco pulls Potter in. He doesn't know where this bus will take them, but he doesn't care anyway. At least the black figure cannot follow him anymore.

* * *

><p>"Master?" Harry asks fearfully. But he has to!<p>

The brunette man looks back at him. Harry ducks his head. He cannot speak to his master if he stares to his eyes. It will be a sign of rudeness and disobedience.

Suddenly the man pulls him inside a building. A building which Harry really knows, just like he knows the back of his hand. His master pulls him to the nearest loo from Heather's table. The man pushes him inside one of the stalls.

"What?" the man asks as he pulls out his wig and reveals the unmistakably blonde hair.

Harry gasps. And at that time, as he stares at Malfoy, his 'master', Harry cannot speak, cannot do anything. He's totally speechless. But his mind just plays the same words.

_No need to worry, Harry. He'll be in the nearest place with you._

Malfoy puts his blue contact lenses in the small, sterilized case. His grey eyes look like they are boring down Harry's soul. He doesn't look like the usual Malfoy with those calm, stormy grey eyes. "What, Potter? I know I'm charming but I…"

Harry cannot hold himself anymore. Tears are coming down his eyes as he circles his arms around Malfoy's waist. His savior's waist. He expects Malfoy to push him away, so he is shocked when Malfoy pulls him tighter in his hug.

"Malfoy, Malfoy," Harry sings, ignoring the throbbing pain from his cheek and body. "Thank you, thank you, thank you very much… _Draco_."

He hears Draco chuckles. "No problem. But… Potter, er, Harry?"

Harry lifts his head from Draco's chest. "Yes, Draco?" he asks hoarsely.

"We should not do this very often."

* * *

><p>Am I too fast? That's because I'm afraid of homeworks D:<p>

AHA! 13 chaps already? My favorite number ever. And the Drarry starts to show up XD

Now Draco owns Harry. Syl's right, Daddy will take care of his Mommy XD  
>Actually, I'm a bit down today, but this is Sunday after all, so I force myself to continue this story. Anyways, hope you like it! :)<p>

Btw, just asking, do you know when the school starts in Britain? My friend told me that her school starts when she was 7 years old.  
>In my country, school (kindergarten) starts when they are 4 and will end when they are 18 (I don't, I started at 3 and will end at 17).<br>I don't have any idea about in Britain. This is important, because Draco will take Scorpius to school. And I'll follow Hogwarts about the date, so I will put Scorpius to school in September, and it's still a long time. **Please, please! Somebody answer me. ^^**

So? Reviews? ^^


	14. A Caring Rival with Two Darling Kiddos

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**  
><strong>A Caring Rival with Two Darling Kiddos<strong>

Draco and Harry walk inside the highest floor. "You better get some sleep, Potter, er, Harry. Go back to your flat."

Harry nods warily. He knows that he cannot ask much more to his neighbor. Draco has freed him, his annoying neighbor already does _that_ much to him, so he cannot just go like, "hey Malfoy, my house just exploded, can I crash on your flat?"

Draco suddenly turns back and stares at him. "You don't seem good. Better off soon. Goodnight."

"Good…goodnight."

Harry sighs as he sees Draco walks in his own flat.

* * *

><p>Draco wakes up when he feels a tug on his blanket. He props himself in his elbow and stares at nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nobody is in his room. But his bedroom door is slightly ajar, and light from the outside floods in via the small crack.<p>

Draco frowns. "Who's that? Scorpius? Syl?"

No answer. But suddenly a small voice rings in his brain. Syl's.

_Daddy._

"Syl?" Draco is getting used with her voice inside his head. Maybe she's talking in her sleep beside Scorpius right now.

_Daddy. Mommy hurt._

"Potter? Harry?"

_Yes. Mommy hurt. Daddy care of Mommy._

"He's hurt? How can he's hurt?"

_Mommy hurt, Daddy. Take care of Mommy._

"Oh… okay." Draco slowly rises. He cannot stand hearing Syl's pleading words longer. And besides, he cannot leave his neighbor hurt like that. He walks slowly and takes the medicine box with him. In a minute he's in front of Potter's flat door.

"Alright, Syl. I'm here. He surely locks his door." Draco actually never asks like this to Syl. Okay, he tried once, but she didn't answer.

Surprisingly, her voice is heard like an echo in Draco's mind.

_Mommy flat unlocked. Daddy can walk in._

Draco grows between curious and confused. He knows that he cannot just barge into his neighbor's house, although Potter has done exactly the same thing to him last year. But he's wondering what on earth happened to Potter until he forgets to lock his door. He slowly pushes the door forward.

Syl is right. It's unlocked. And when Draco walks in, he gapes at the shattered house. What on earth Potter did until his house looks like it just exploded?

His rushing thoughts stop when he hears a small, painful whimper from the couch near him. Draco rushes towards the long sofa and finds his neighbor there, with blood streaming his arm.

"Not again, Potter. Not again." Draco mutters.

Harry just makes some small whines. His face was pale and slightly grayish, and from the amount of blood which pools on the floor, Draco knows that his neighbor will lose a remarkable amount of blood if he doesn't work fast.

And Draco does. He rolls Potter's jacket sleeves up and gapes at the bruises and marks on his arms. He works fast on bandaging his bloodied hands and realizes that the raven cannot stay in his flat anymore.

So the blonde does something which he would laugh loudly at if someone told him months ago. He picks up the raven's too light body and carries him to his own flat.

He already laid Potter on his couch when he remembers something. Syl wakes up earlier than him nowadays, and the image of her calling Potter 'Mommy' in front of his neighbor makes Draco's head spins.

So Draco does something which he would faint at if someone told him months ago. He carries Potter to his bedroom and lays him on his bed. He walks to Potter's flat, intending to take some of the raven's clothes when he sees something on the floor.

Draco kneels and takes the small photo frame. Harry's family is smiling at him. The glass on the frame already broken, and their faces look cracked from Draco's view. Draco frowns and puts it in his robe pocket. After that, he goes to take Potter's scattered clothes.

Potter: one way to stay up at night, he sighs to himself.

* * *

><p>When Harry wakes up that morning, he is surprised of what he sees in front of him.<p>

Weird, since when I have a painting of a brunette woman in my bedroom? But well, she's quite beautiful, he wonders to himself. He looks at the nightstand and his surprise increases when he sees his own clothes, neatly folded, and a small bottle above them. He takes it with curiosity. A small message was in there, which Harry reads.

_Dear Potter, Harry, Scarhead, Potty, whatever._

_If I sleep at work, you'll be the one who I'll blame, haunt, and taunt entirely. Need to go to the lab, there's a medicine and your own clothes. Syl and Scorpius aren't up yet when I write this, but if they are already up, make some milk and bread for them. Or cereal. Whatever, let them choose, today is Monday after all._

_There's a glass of chamomile tea for you. My friend Jai said that tea is good for painful mornings like this. This medicine will decrease your internal bleeding. I made it last year, didn't get my pharmacy degree for nothing. Drink this first before you drink your tea, I promise you won't be killed for it._

_Oh yeah, the kids won't bite. Well… cannot promise that actually. Will be back around lunch; feel free to have fun with the kids. They are playful companion. If you hurt them, I'll hunt you until the end of the world._

_The extraordinary, handsome, and extremely intelligent flat owner,_  
><em>D. L. Malfoy.<em>

Harry smiles weakly to himself. Oh, so he's in Draco's room. He doesn't know why he is there, actually, but he knows that Draco helped him yesterday. He feels so much better, a bit sore, but at least this morning isn't a 'painful morning' like what Draco has written in his letter.

He finds a glass of water next to his clothes and drinks the medicine in one gulp. The tablet tastes bitter, and Harry has to wonder if Draco's pharmacy degree can help him to find tastier medicines.

After that he rises from the bed and walks out the room. Both Scorpius and Syl aren't up yet. He finds his cup of tea on the table. Ah, teas. He loves tea in days like this. He almost chokes in his tea when a shriek comes from the children's room.

Harry runs into the room. He knows that Draco will kill him if something happens to the kids. The blonde has told him clear enough in his letter.

Scorpius is on the floor. He falls from his bed, obviously. "Scorpius?" Harry calls worriedly.

"Mr. Potter?" The blonde boy frowns at him. "Why are you here?"

Draco truly resembles his son, Harry muses. Scorpius Malfoy also has blonde hair and grey eyes, although his face shape is more to the brunette woman who Harry has seen in Draco's bedroom.

"Your father lets me stay here. Are you okay? How about Syl? Is she still asleep?"

Scorpius nods suspiciously. No wonder, Harry is not friends with his father after all. "Head a bit hurts."

Harry frowns at him, and slowly pats Scorpius' head. A small bump is formed there, and Harry rubs it softly. Slowly some tears come to his eyes. Scorpius is in the same age as Albus, and Harry misses his kids dearly. So this fatherly act reminds him to them and he is surprise to find himself crying in front of Scorpius.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter?"

Harry cannot stop his tears. Suddenly a small pat on his shaking back shocks him. He looks back at Syl, who's smiling sadly at him. Lily. Syl's smile really looks like Lily's, and his tears come harder.

* * *

><p>Scorpius doesn't know why Mr. Potter is crying. Maybe he has a nightmare. And he suddenly remembers a song Daddy likes to sing if he has a nightmare. Daddy has said that Grandma Cissy and Grandpa Lucius always sang it to him when he was a child too.<p>

The boy opens his mouth and starts to sing. At first he feel unconfident, because Daddy's smooth voice doesn't go to him. But when he looks at Mr. Potter, he knows that his voice won't matter. So he sings, and he even changes the lyric a bit.

_Now hush Mr. Potter, don't you cry  
>Everything's gonna be alright<br>Stiffen that upper lip up Mr. Potter, we told ya  
>We're here to hold ya through the night<em>

Suddenly Mr. Potter hugs him tight. "Scorpius," he sobs. "You… you really look like your father."

And a wave of fondness towards Mr. Potter streams inside the boy. He loves Daddy very much and will be very proud if someone tells him that he looks like his father. He hugs Mr. Potter tighter. Syl hugs him from behind and Scorpius frowns at a small smile on her lips. So he lifts his eyebrow to her.

Syl's smile widens, and she mouthed,

"Pius. Care for Mommy. We, care of Mommy."

* * *

><p>When Draco comes back at lunch, tired from less sleep and more work, he smiles at the sight in the living room. Such a sight for sore eyes, he sighs happily.<p>

Harry is there with the kids, sleeping. Scorpius lays on the right, and Syl is sleeping on the left. Their toys scattered on the rug.

Draco's smile widens and he goes to the kitchen to prepare some lunch. Harry already makes some food, it seems. After eats his lunch quietly, he goes to his bedroom and crashes on the bed.

He obviously needs some sleep now. Damn Potter.

* * *

><p>OKAY. Today is my dad's birthday! WOOHOOO! So I decided to post today and ignore my Sociology homework ^^;<br>I have a hard time writing this one, but the Drarry obviously already starts here. Hope you like it!  
>And RoseInDeath told me that schools in Britain start in 4 years old. Since Scorpius already 7 in this story (obviously a mistake here), he'll start the school in this age. Do you have any idea for the name? I'm thinking of Hogwarts Elementary School, but if you have better names, just tell me!<p>

PS.  
>Have you seen my present for you? A Syl picture in my dA. It's for all of you! And it's here: http: seerstella. deviantart. com/ art / Syldavia- Our- Brunette- Seer- 262708260 (without spaces)


	15. Secret Kept For Years

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**  
><strong>Secrets Kept for Years<strong>

Later that night, Draco knows that something is very wrong with his neighbor. He's not an idiot, yes, and he knows that Potter _won't _put his own flat in a disaster. If he doesn't, so who does?

He frowns when he sees Harry's hand shaking as he drinks his chamomile tea. He can see himself in Harry's point of view. If he were Harry, he would be uncomfortable too. If he were the one whose house has exploded and needs to live together with his annoying neighbor, Draco wouldn't have any guts to ask for place to sleep.

So he has to help Harry. Wait, since when it's 'Harry'?

"Potter," he throws himself on the couch beside the drinking raven. The kids are already sleeping quietly in their bedroom. His neighbor surely has exhausted them. But Draco likes it anyway. Syl and Scorpius are only children, and they deserve some exciting games. "What's eating you?"

Harry almost throws his tea to the table. "Er, no, nothing."

Draco glares at him. He's great at it anyway. "Spill."

"Well… you see," Harry mutters. "My house is…well… not in a good terms now, so I need the place…a place to crash on tonight. Maybe just for tonight."

Draco snorts. If he didn't crash against Heather this afternoon, he wouldn't know that Harry's flat has been sold. He knows that it's impossible. Harry loves his house, besides he was sick in Draco's flat. "Potter, I'm not a moron. Go there. Now."

"Wh-what?"

"You want to stay here, right? And I met Heather today. She said that you sold your flat. Go there and tidy up your flat and grab your things. Don't make the new owner ashamed of your lack sense of sanitation."

Harry gapes at him. But he has stopped shaking as he stands up and goes towards the door. "Draco?"

"Hm?" He has expected Harry to walk out and into his ex-flat, but suddenly Harry throws himself to him, hugging him fiercely and so very tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you."

And at that time, he cannot help to remember Beatrice Longbottom's words.

"If you release me, I won't change my mind of letting you stay here."

Harry releases him and laughs. A laugh fills of full mirth. Draco has to smile for that. He pats Harry's back and shoves him playfully towards the door. And when Harry is already gone, Draco leans against the wall, that smile is still there.

"First Syl and now Potter, who's next?" he mutters to himself. But he knows that he has done the right thing, and he is happy for that.

* * *

><p><em>A week later…<em>

Today is the first Saturday in February. A cloudy day, and Harry wakes up to see his bedside is empty. It's a miracle that Draco lets him to sleep on his bed with him, but maybe it's because Draco cannot buy a new one. But Harry doesn't care, he likes to feel the warmth from his neighbor every night, just like a lover, although he knows that Draco only regards him as a friend.

Now where's the blonde?

He walks out and sees the kids playing together. Scorpius has, surprisingly, gets along with him quite well. Meanwhile Syl just looks at her with her deep brown eyes as if she wants to read his mind.

"Harry!" Scorpius calls. His face doesn't look happy. "Good morning."

Syl walks slowly towards Harry. Harry slowly picks her up. She leans to his shoulder and whispers, "Calendar." Her voice is barely above a whisper, but Harry suddenly can hear it echoes in his mind. Draco has told him about Syl's ability to do telepathies, so Harry knows that Syl is doing one to him. It's a kind of awkward, though, and this is the first time she does it to him, so if the tension in the room doesn't so thick, Harry won't be this calm.

"What's with it?" Harry looks at her with a frown on his forehead.

Syl just stares at him as if she doesn't understand what Harry's question. Scorpius ducks his head and sullenly back to his puzzle.

Harry's frown deepens. What's with these kids? And where's Draco?

So he puts Syl down and walks towards the nearest calendar in the living room.

Draco has marked the date. Harry gasps when he sees the words below the date. No wonder Scorpius is sad today.

* * *

><p>Draco smiles tightly. "Hello, sweetheart," he greets the silence. Only in front of her, Draco can strip his entire cool demeanor. Well…maybe her and Potter.<p>

No sound from the graveyard, but Draco doesn't care. He puts some flower on Astoria's graveyard, and stands in front of the grave.

"You know, Astoria," he says. "Potter, my ex-schoolmate, my neighbor, moves in my house. And you're right, sweetheart," he sighs. "He's not as annoying as I used to think. Maybe he was at school, but not now."

Minutes passes and he keeps babbling about his neighbor. And then he stops and muses to himself.

"Astoria, I want to put Scorpius to school this September. He keeps talking about school, especially about getting a report card, just like us in the past. He makes me remember my lost report card. I've told you, do you remember, Astoria? When I was fourteen, I lost it. Wonder where it is."

He keeps talking again and again about many things, important and not. And finally he looks at his watch. He has to go home now. "Need to go, sweetheart." Draco pats the tombstone lovingly. "Love you."

He turns back and already walks away when he almost collides against a woman. He smiles at her and they pass. She certainly wants to visit somebody, he muses and doesn't think about her anymore as he finally reaches for his car.

* * *

><p>Beatrice Longbottom slowly walks inside the graveyard. She has to drive from the other side of the UK to reach her bestfriend's grave. Astoria. Today is five years after her death, exactly this day, this date.<p>

She has expected to see nobody in the graveyard. Today is still 7.30 AM, after all. But when she walks near the grave, she sees someone cowers in front of the grave. The man is blonde and pale, wearing a black jacket. Truly Astoria's type of 'prince charming'. Is that Astoria's husband? She didn't tell Beatrice much about him when she asked her to put Syldavia to his care.

In these times, Beatrice really wants to see Astoria. But she cannot see the dead every time she wants to, sadly. She sees that the blonde man smiles tightly at the grave, puts some flowers on her grave, and talks to his dead wife as if she was still alive (a thing Beatrice always does, actually).

After some time, and when the rain is slowly falling, the man pats Astoria's tombstone lovingly, puts his jacket's hood over his head, and walks away. That's when Beatrice walks towards Astoria's grave, smiling as tightly as that blonde man was.

"Hello, Story."

And that's when she sees Astoria stands on her own grave, smiling wildly at her. The rain slowly falls, soaks the still-alive woman.

"Hi, Rice. Thank you for coming. I want to tell you something."

"What is it, Story?" she asks back, using Astoria's secret nickname. She knows that Astoria is very happy about something.

Astoria's smile grows wider. "My husband has moved on. Finally. I have hoped for so long. And I hope he will move on with his so-called annoying neighbor. Rice, I'm so happy for them, to my son, and to your daughter. Syldavia has something to do with them, actually."

"Syl has something to do with this? My baby girl?"

"Yes," Astoria laughs. "She unconsciously matches them together. A sneaky matchmaker, she is."

Beatrice's own laughter echoes in the empty place. Although the said person doesn't care and pretends as Astoria's laugh also fills the place and not only her ears.

* * *

><p>When Draco walks inside his flat, he is surprised when he realizes how quiet that place is. Scorpius isn't feeling really well, that's why he didn't accompany his father to the graveyard. "Scorpius? Syl? Harry?"<p>

He hears a soft murmur from the kids' bedroom. Curious, he walks towards the door and starts to eavesdrop. He hears a sob. Scorpius is crying?

But then he hears someone sings. Potter. Harry. He is surprised when he hears his voice, almost as smooth as his, but in a bass version meanwhile his voice suits in tenor. It doesn't matter, though. The thing that matters is the song Harry sings to his son (and Syl).

_ Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
>Everything's gonna be alright<br>Stiffen that upper lip up little man, we told ya  
>We're here to hold ya through the night<em>

Draco is startled. The song… the same one he has sung to Potter, back when they were still fourteen, below the rain, the umbrella, Harry's eventually relaxed expression, and all of it…

All of it…

When suddenly Harry opens the door, he is surprised to see the blonde on the door. "Draco? Home already?"

Draco only nods. "Harry. Where did you know the song?"

Harry looks at him with wide eyes. "Draco. Don't you deny it, just please don't."

"What?"

"See… I have this thing. The thing I've been keeping for years. The sign that someone I hate actually cares for me. I keep it until now because I know that you still care of me."

Harry pulls out a neatly folded paper on his hand. Draco's eyes widen when he realizes what that is.

His long-lost report card.

* * *

><p>I'm fast, yes! Cannot write much, gotta go, hope you like this, because I do! I love love love Astoria and Beatrice! ^^<p>

So? Reviews? ^^


	16. Secret Kept For Years, Revealed Today

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**  
><strong>Secrets Kept For Years, Revealed Today<strong>

Draco's hand is shaking as he takes the yellow card from Potter's hand. Yes, this is his card which he had lost. He remembers that the teachers punished him for losing it. He reads the words in there.

HOGWARTS HIGH SCHOOL  
>REPORTS OF ACHIEVEMENTS<p>

NAME: DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY  
>BIRTH: FRANCE, 5th JUNE 1980 (AGE: 14)<br>YEAR: 4

SUBJECTS AND SCORES:  
>1. Chemistry: A<br>2. Mathematics: A  
>3. English Literature: A<br>4. Physical Education: B  
>5. Biology: A<br>6. Sociology: A  
>7. Geography: A<br>8. Art: B  
>9. Music: A<br>10. Economy and Accounting: A  
>11. History: A<br>12. Physics: A  
>13. Logic: A<p>

TEACHER'S NOTES:  
>Well done, Mr. Malfoy. You've done an outstanding job. Keep it up.<p>

Sincerely,  
>Professor Severus Snape<br>Fourth Year's Head of House

"You had beaten me at that time." Harry suddenly says, his tone dreamy as he leads Draco to sit on the couch. "Still, you suck on PE and Art, which I could still beat you in those subjects. You're fantastic, got A's more than I could. I remember that year, I got 5 A's and a B and the rest were C."

"C? My great rival Harry Potter got 7 C's?" Draco gapes at him. "You almost failed the class then. I can't imagine that."

Harry shrugs, his face turns dark. "Me too, actually. I have things to deal with. I cannot put my concentration in the lessons I was following. And it was frustrating, saddening, and…and…"

Draco frowns at him. Why Harry looks like he is going to cry? And why he has a tingling feeling that this isn't going to be good? "What happened?"

Harry blinks at him, his eyes shine with tears. "I've never tell anyone else about this, Draco. Can I trust you?"

Draco is speechless. But slowly he nods. "You can trust me, Harry."

Harry chokes, and Draco pats his back softly. "I know that I can. I…I think I should start from the beginning."

* * *

><p><em>Harry was born in a small family. They were happy together, until a car crash killed Harry's father, James Potter when Harry was two. Meanwhile, Lily was killed by a breast cancer just two months after James' death. Harry was too small to remember his parents, and he didn't have any inheritance with him because Lily had put his money under her sister's name, Petunia Dursley, nee Evans.<em>

_The Dursleys didn't treat him nicely. They didn't torture him, made him do the house chores or something like that, they just simply ignored his presence. Dudley, their only child, wasn't really care of him, and only talked to him when he needed to. The fat boy even shooed kids who wanted to be friends with Harry. They gave him clothes and food but no affection. No love filled Harry's childhood, unless his vague memory of his late parents._

_When he's eleven, he got a scholarship to Hogwarts High School from his teacher in his elementary school. The Dursleys happily let him go. Harry went there and was surprised of what he saw. He saw many students in his new dormitory. He wasn't raised to be a friendly person, so he just ducked away from the crowd._

_Between all the guys in his place, he met a blonde boy. He had met him before in the registration place. The blonde looked like a snob in Harry's opinion. Well, after he finally found out, the blonde was a snob with a brilliant brain. Harry found himself loving the lessons the teachers gave him. They—Harry and Draco Malfoy—automatically became rivals. Mainly they competed with the scores._

_But in Harry's third year, a new girl was assigned in their year. She was very beautiful and her name was Hermione Granger. Harry was attracted with her almost instantly—until she finally dated Malfoy. Harry was really devastated and sank deeper into his books._

* * *

><p>Draco pats Harry's back. Harry stops talking and looks up to see Draco's eyes. "You liked that Granger girl?"<p>

"Yes," Harry answers hoarsely. "And I hate you for that."

Draco sighs. "She came to me and asked me out. I actually don't really care for her. I mainly cared for my scores, since me dating had put your scores up, up and away."

Harry laughs nervously. Slowly he makes himself sits closer to Draco. Draco notices his movement, but doesn't say anything. He knows that his ex-neighbor needs his comfort.

"In… in my fourth year…" Harry is suddenly crying. "God, I cannot…I can't."

Draco is shocked. And if he's shocked, his body will act faster than his brain. He softly takes Harry to his arms, lets the raven lying on the top of him as he strokes his shaking back. "Ssh, Harry. It's okay."

Harry is surprised at Draco's actions, but he is too distracted by the ghosts of his past. He shakes his head strongly. "I really…really want to tell you. Draco… do you remember our English project in fourth year?"

Draco lets his mind wonder. And then he nods. "I wrote about hospitals in the past and compared it with hospitals in the present. What did you write?"

Harry chokes. "I…wrote about prostitution."

* * *

><p><em>"Okay, class," Mr. Lupin, the English teacher, cheered. The fourth year Hogwarts' students groaned. Remus Lupin would cheer if he wanted to give homework andor assignments._

_"No groaning, class. I want you to do a task. By the way, who's staying for the summer holiday?" He counted the raised hands, including Harry's. Harry frowned when he saw Draco's hand raised up high._

He's staying?, _Harry had thought._ Wonder why.

_"Hands down. See, you have much time to make this assignment. You have to write a paper." More groans. Lupin frowned at them, but didn't say anything. "You will write about a place. Say, like a drug store. How it works, what medicines are sold, and much more. Simple, right? And more unique the place is, higher score you'll get."_

_The students' groans came louder and Lupin laughed. The bell rang, and the groans turned to cheers. "Class dismissed. Have a nice day."_

_Harry's head spun. He had to write a paper. He liked writing. And he wanted to beat Malfoy again, so he had to think of something unique. And then he remembered._

_Near Hogwarts, there was Hogsmeade, a small village. And in there, there was a small local prostitution place. Harry clenched his hand._

_He had to go there._

* * *

><p>Harry's sobs comes harder. Draco closes his eyes and inhales Harry's hair scent. He keeps stroking Harry's back gently.<p>

They are silent for a long time. But finally Harry chokes again, and says hoarsely.

"I met the owner of the place. I was alone with him for interview, but… but… suddenly, he…he threw me on the…on the bed…" his voice suddenly turns to a whisper.

Draco has to strain his hearing so he can hear what Harry has said. And his words shocks Draco. Although Draco has guessed it at first, Harry's broken voice and his confession still shatters his world. Draco is impressed with himself that Harry trusts him enough to tell him his darkest secret.

"…Draco, he raped me."

* * *

><p><em>Harry was hurt. He was hurt beyond belief.<em>

_As he staggered into his bedroom, tears leaking from his eyes, he felt pain. Too much pain. He threw himself on his bed, after healed himself with his own medicine box. He cried until he fell asleep, too exhausted to cry anymore._

_After a week, he could not do his paper. He was frustrated. And that's when he found a small pocket knife from the storage room. He took it and with a shaky hand, put it on his jeans pocket._

_That morning he had gotten his report card. He looked at several A's he had gotten, and Professor Snape told him that his scores were going down. Harry realized that he couldn't concentrate on his lessons anymore._

_He wanted to die. He remembered the pain and all he wanted just to stab his veins with the knife, or to jump from the roof, or something suicidal. He just didn't want to remember the pain anymore. He didn't want to see it again, he didn't need his new ghosts to keep taunting him._

_He wanted to die. Death seemed to be the easiest way to let go and never looked back._

_Later that day, Harry was in the school empty park. Almost all the kids had come home for the summer vacation. The raven sat on one of the benches, his hand gripped the knife tightly. He cried and cried._

_Finally, after several hours of crying his heart out, he lay down on the bench and slept. The sky was cloudy, and Harry knew that it would be raining soon, but he didn't care at all._

_He had a nightmare, a nightmare when his rapist molested his body, when he whispered that sickening words again and again, when him pulled Harry's hair, when the rapist slammed his body to the bed…_

_…everything._

_Even in his dreams he could feel the pain in him. But he couldn't wake up. He couldn't stop his ghosts, his demons which were taunting him, hurting him, making him bleed, making him cried in self-hatred, making him felt disgusted with his own body and soul._

_He remembered his mind telling him words… _Harry was helpless. Harry was scared. Harry wanted to die. Harry was shattered. Harry wanted to die. Harry wanted to die. Harry wanted to die. Harry was terrified. Harry was too weak. Harry was unloved. Harry was unneeded. Harry had no friends. Harry was unnoticed. Harry wanted to die. Harry wanted to die. Harry was a failure. Harry wanted to die. Harry was a freak. Harry wanted to die. Harry wanted to die.

_But when Harry wanted to give himself up to the pain, to the darkness, to the helplessness, to the words in his mind, to the urge of taking the knife and off himself, he heard a voice. A smooth voice, near his ear, singing a soft song to him._

_Now hush little baby, don't you cry_  
><em>Everything's gonna be alright<em>  
><em>Stiffen that upper lip up little man, we told ya<em>  
><em>We're here to hold ya through the night<em>

_Suddenly Harry's dark world vanished. Suddenly there was just light…and a comfortable feeling spread inside his body. The words in his mind didn't vanish entirely, but as long as the light and the comfort still there, everything's gonna be alright. Harry would be okay. He would be just fine. Because someone was holding him through the night._

_Harry wanted to die, the demons still tried to taunt him. Harry wanted to die!_

_No, Harry suddenly realized. He remembered the song. He remembered the light and the so, oh so very comfortable feeling. Someone was holding him, someone was telling him not to cry, someone was telling him that he would be alright._

_No, Harry wanted to live just like anyone else. Someone cares for Harry. Someone cares for him. Harry didn't want to die. He wanted to enjoy his life, just like anyone else._

_And at that time, he opened his eyes. He had hoped to see the person who unconsciously saved his life, but he was greeted by silence._

_He was startled to see himself covered in thick blanket, but he realized that it must be raining. He didn't soaked wet, though. Not even the blanket. The air was cold, and Harry suddenly was hit by the realization that someone who had sung to him must be the one who kept him dry, maybe covered an umbrella upon him, and covered his body so he was warm. Harry wanted to say thank you. Whoever the singer was, he or she had brought back some of his spirit and light in his mostly dark life._

_Harry pulled the knife from his pocket and stared at it. No. he wouldn't off himself. He threw it away. And after that he lifted the blanket. Something fell from it. Harry took it and stared at the name on yellow report card._

_He gaped._

_Because Draco Malfoy, his rival, above all people, had saved his life._

* * *

><p>Harry wipes at his tears. He is calmer than before. "I was shocked, Draco, but that was the time I realized that actually my rival cares for me. I didn't hate you anymore since then. But you still did, and that's why I cannot say anything to you."<p>

Draco sighs. "I don't hate you anymore, Harry. God, we hated each other because of scores and that Granger girl. Shallow, eh? But still, we got trophies for our rivalry."

Harry laughs nervously. "I haven't say this, Draco, but thank you. Thank you, for everything." He traces Draco's face with his fingers. "You're beautiful."

Draco laughs. "Thank you."

"Draco. You know what?"

"Hm?" it's Draco's turn to trace Harry's face. And for the first time, Draco finally admits that his ex-neighbor is also beautiful.

"I've been in love with you for years, Draco."

Draco's hand stops.

* * *

><p>Some Harry's past! Wew, this one is long and tiring me. Gotta go. Btw, I've repaired some minor mistakes in the last chap, and decided to repost it. Just saying.<p>

The next chap is still about Harry's past. Sorry for the cliffy! *laughs evilly*

The lessons in Draco's report card are actually the lessons that I get in school. Plus Chinese, Computer, Citizenship, and Catholic Religion (I'm a Christian, but I study in a Catholic school), tho. ^^

Hope you like it! So? Reviews? ^^


	17. Secrets, Revelations, and Conclusion

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**  
><strong>Secrets, Revelation, and Conclusion<strong>

Harry's heart is pounding frantically inside his chest. Is Draco going to reject him? Seeing his body becomes stiff beneath him, feeling his hand stops on Harry's cheek, Harry cannot help but to cry again. He cannot take it anymore. The only person who (secretly) cares of him doesn't love him.

Draco just regards him as a friend, and in Harry's deepest heart, how much he wants to deny it, he knows that he should not hope for more. Harry can understand if Draco is afraid of him, he's straight after all.

But suddenly Harry felt two hands stroke his face, wiping the tears away. He opens his eyes to see those grey eyes looking up at him calmly. Harry blinks away his tears. Draco's hands are still there, wiping away his tears.

After that the blonde pushes his own body upwards.

The kiss is slow, tender, and reluctant. Harry is too afraid to take control, so he lets Draco to do that. He cannot imagine that Draco Malfoy is kissing him! Meanwhile, Draco is hesitating because he hasn't done this for a long time. So there, they kiss slowly, tenderly, gently, but it goes nicely. No, it goes _perfectly_.

Harry doesn't realize that he has closed his eyes a while after he felt Draco's lips on his. When Draco has pulled away for breath, he opens them and sees Draco eyes him tenderly. So the Malfoy heir isn't straight then, Harry smiles to himself.

"Since when, Harry?"

"Since what?"

"You've been in love with me." Draco moves his arms so he is hugging the smaller man above him. "That day at school?"

Surprisingly, Harry shakes his head. "No. I started to like you at that time. But I didn't love you yet. Remember the day we reunited?"

Draco nods. And he knows that it's his turn to tell his past to Harry.

* * *

><p><em>A month after Astoria's death, in March, Draco's house was in sale. Draco could not stand seeing his house anymore, it held too many memories of the woman he loved. Finally, in May, his house had been bought by a family with seven kids.<em>

_Draco had drowned himself in his work. Meanwhile Scorpius had to spend most of his time with his grandparents. Sometimes Narcissa and Lucius took his son to Cassius and Pauline Greengrass, Astoria's parents, to play with Daphne Greengrass-Nott' children Grace and Hansel before she and her husband moved out from The Greengrasses Mansion._

_Draco and Scorpius stayed in Malfoy Manor for several months after their house was bought. Finally Draco found a flat in the suburbia._

_But before he moved in, he had his birthday in 5th June. And his friends: Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, decided to cheer him up._

_"Hey Draco, it's your birthday! What you're gonna do today?" Blaise had asked._

_Draco just shook his head sullenly. "Maybe to the graveyard."_

_His three friends frowned. "Draco," Vince had called him. "May I completely honest with you?"_

_"Go on," Draco had answered, his attention stayed in his medical review._

_"You keep pushing us away. God, you even ignore your son! Come on, Draco!"_

_Draco frowned at them, so all those men were frowning now. "You three want to throw a party for me?"_

_Greg smacked his forehead. "Well, yes. Ah, now our surprise is out."_

_Draco had to let out a small laugh. "Since you all have trying so much, don't fret, I'll come."_

_His three friends patted him on the back. "You won't be disappointed, Dray."_

* * *

><p><em>Later that night, in Blaise small house…<em>

_Draco could not get drunk. Even in his birthday party. He remembered his son waiting for him at the Manor, and realized that he was inappropriate for parties like these ones anymore._

_Blaise staggered towards him, and asked in an incoherent voice. "'raco, w'na more?"_

_"If you're talking about more water, yes. If you're talking about alcohol, no."_

_"No fun!" Blaise had snorted._

_Greg suddenly pulled him to from the sofa. "'raco, have fun!" Draco saw him winked at Blaise._

_"Hey! What are you-?"_

_Suddenly Greg stopped in front of the door and shouted to someone inside, who happened to be Vince. "'ey Vince! Is he ready?"_

_Vince didn't answer for a while. But finally he shouted back, "YES!"_

_"'raco! C'mon in!" Greg pushed the door open. The room was Blaise's guestroom, obviously. Draco didn't care about the room, though. He was too surprised when he saw the man who was naked and tied up on the bed._

* * *

><p>"They didn't tell me about the party. I mean, about you." Draco touches Harry's face gently.<p>

"They didn't tell me either. They came to Riddle and wanted me to do them a favor."

"I guess they wanted to keep you as their surprise for me. I understand why they did that. They wanted me to be happy. But still, I cannot imagine that they would do that."

* * *

><p><em>"What is he doing here?" Draco shouted. Vince and Greg cowered in shock, and Potter, the naked man on the bed pulled himself away from Draco.<em>

_Blaise suddenly staggered in, and said in a calm voice, "Draco. Forget Astoria. He's the best fuck I could find in this town, and you better try him before you regret it. Besides today is your birthday, have fun a bit won't make her roll in her grave."_

_Draco stared at him, dumbfounded. "I won't forget her! Especially not like this! Get out you three! GET OUT!"_

_"You want to take him for yourself then," Greg sneered at him. "We'd like to be audiences if you wish."_

_"NO! GET OUT!"_

_With three pairs of glares, they walked out the room. Draco sighed._

_"I'm waiting, Malfoy." Potter's voice sounded calm._

_"What are you waiting for, Potter?" Draco snapped._

_"Well, what do you think? Your friends rented me for your birthday."_

_Draco suddenly recognized what the raven meant. "Where are your clothes?"_

_Potter looked at him suspiciously, but slowly he pointed with his foot. Draco took the pile of clothes and threw it to Potter. "Put them on. I don't want to touch you." He leaned down and released Potter's hands from the restraints._

_"Did my friends touch you? If they did, I will beat them to a bloody pulp."_

_Potter shook his head._

_"Good," Draco nods. "Now go."_

_"What?"_

_"I said 'go', Potter."_

_"I'm not deaf, Malfoy. But why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Are you disgusted with me?"_

_Draco sighed. "No, Potter. I guess I just cannot do that with you. Here," he took his wallet and shoved some amount of money to Harry's hand. "I'll tell my friends so they won't need to pay you. Take it, Potter. I won't touch you."_

_Potter sighed, his eyes glassy. "Malfoy, thanks. I don't want to do it with you too, I… I just can't."_

_Draco only shrugged. "You're free, go then." He watched the raven walked towards the door. "Potter?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I don't want to see you like this anymore. Can you find another job? You used to be the star in Hogwarts."_

_Potter didn't answer, but his face turned dark as he walked outside._

* * *

><p>"You paid me and I even didn't lift a finger. And I love you for that."<p>

"And I started to respect you since then. I didn't hate you anymore."

Harry nods sadly and braves himself to kiss Draco's pale cheek. "Since I was divorced with Ginny, I couldn't help but to came back to Riddle. He was the one who gave me the flat, though."

"Riddle gave it to you?"

"Yes." Harry smiles sadly. "I didn't have anything with me. But when you bought me, he destroyed the flat, made sure that I couldn't stay in there anymore."

Draco is furious. But he's curious about the redhead who happens to be Harry's ex-wife. "How's your marriage? Why you divorced?"

Harry buries his face on Draco's chest. "To make long story short, she bought me and we married. I love her so much, although she never told me that she loved me. She never satisfied with the…sex, and I tried to give her my best. I used to be the best, remember?"

Draco answers with a sigh.

"Draco, she's a sex addict. She never stops, even until we have three kids. I don't want it anymore since I realized that she never truly loved me. Then she cheated and it's enough for me to fill the divorce paper."

"Harry…"

"I don't want to cry anymore, Draco. I'm too sore and exhausted to cry anymore. I want to tell you that I love you, I know I really do." He smiles sadly. "I know you won't put me down. I know I can trust my caring rival."

"Harry," Draco has to be honest towards the raven. This is the time he can open up to him, after all. "I don't know about my feelings, but if I already know, I will tell you. I will. Please, Harry, I like you so much, but love, it's a very strong emotion, and I'm not sure that I'm feeling it now."

"I can wait, Draco," Harry smiles at him. "I can wait and keep hoping, because my hope is the one who save me. And the one who has given me hope is lying beneath me, who asked me to wait. I can wait, Draco, don't worry."

And after the crying session, after those shattering and heartwarming confessions, they finally cuddle on the couch, forget about the world. They are in a certain place where only they who exist, only they and these feelings.

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lay with me?  
>And just forget the world<br>Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old <em>

They finally fall asleep, and the ghost of Astoria Malfoy smiles. She has witnessed Draco and his ex-neighbor together. She is very happy for them, but she knows that something is holding her ex-husband's heart for loving Harry Potter. She has to find out what is it. And she needs help.

She lets out a sigh before disappears into her son's bedroom.

* * *

><p>In the next morning, Scorpius Malfoy is very happy. First, it's because his mother has come to him in his dreams yesterday. Mommy Astoria told him to take care of Daddy and to welcome Mr. Potter in their household. He doesn't know why his late Mommy (finally Daddy told him the truth of 'death', although Scorpius doesn't really understand. That's why he cried in his mother's death day) wants him to welcome Mr. Potter, but he knows that he likes the raven man, so it will be easy for him.<p>

Second, that he wakes up earlier than everybody else. Especially his Daddy. He pulls Syl from the bed and she finally wakes up with a yawn. She has fallen asleep with her pendant in hand, and she dreamed about her mother's best friend. Daddy Draco's late wife. Scorpius' late Mama. She told her that her parents miss her and to see what's holding Daddy's heart for loving Harry Potter.

They walk outside and see Daddy cuddles with Mr. Potter. Syl grins. They look so cute, and she gestures to Scorpius to run and glomp them. And that's what they do a minute later.

"DADDY DRACO! MOMMY HARRY!" suddenly Syl shouts, making the older blonde jumps up in surprise. Mr. Potter himself doesn't up yet.

"Ssh! Syl! I don't need Harry to hear that!" Daddy hisses.

Syl just looks at him with blank eyes. Before Draco can stop it, a surge of power flows inside the room, and Harry jumps awake. Oh no, Draco smacks his head.

"Who called me Mommy in my head?" his face is as red as a tomato. Draco has the right to look sheepish. He picks Syl to his lap and lets Scorpius jumps next to them. "Call him, Syl."

"Mommy Harry," Syl calls. Harry blushes even harder, but when he sees Syl's big, pleading eyes, he finally laughs nervously. "Syl, don't call me that outside this place."

Syl laughs along with Draco and Scorpius. "Daddy Draco, Mommy Harry! Together forever!"

It's Draco's turn to blush. "Oh, girl." He pinches Syl's cheek playfully. Scorpius looks at them jealously. Harry laughs at them. "So, little Malfoy, are you jealous?" he pinches Scorpius' cheek playfully too and they all laugh.

Their laughs suddenly are cut by a loud sound from the bedroom. "My cellphone," Draco says. "Be right back."

Harry lets him go, and after several minutes playing with the kids, he suddenly hears Draco's yell from the bedroom. He runs inside the bedroom to see Draco hurriedly get dressed. "What is it?"

"It's Blaise! I had promised him for a meeting in the laboratory since an hour ago! Gotta go! Oh no, I'm late!" he runs outside to the living room, carrying his backpack (he never looks like a chemist with that bag). The kids look up at him. "Daddy has to go, kiddos." Draco kisses their cheeks. "Will be back around 2."

When Draco reaches for the door, Harry already opened it like a loyal wife. Draco smiles at him. "Gotta go, _Mommy_ Harry," he kisses Harry's mouth sweetly but quickly. After that he leaves Harry who keeps staring at the empty corridor, his hand touches his slightly swollen lips, his face red and his brain is spinning with happiness.

Maybe, just maybe, Draco is trying to love him.

* * *

><p>Behind him, Syl is smiling to Scorpius, who also has witnessed the small display of affection between Daddy and Mommy. She looks behind the blonde boy and is surprised to see Astoria smiles at her. She blinks, and the ghost is already vanished to the thin air, leaving the sweet smile in her mind.<p>

Maybe Syl only imagines her after all.

* * *

><p>Not really my best, tho, but hope you like it!<p>

Song is Snow Patrol – Chasing Cars. I decided to put a small, happy ending for this chap. And I need to straighten this out, Syldavia cannot see the dead. Only her mother who can. But when she saw Astoria, that was an… exception.

I have a paper to write, so I need a break. Maybe Monday or Tuesday? I'll try to be faster :D

This is for Draco-Harry-Lover-1 who happened to be my 26th reviewer. 26 is my birthdate so I really like the number. Enjoy, Draco-Harry-Lover-1!

So? Reviews? ^^


	18. Confusion and Conspiracy

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**  
><strong>Confusion and Conspiracy<strong>

_Two weeks later…_

A dark haired man is sitting on the wooden chair. He is frowning in anger.

"That bloody moron could not find Potter." The man, Tom Riddle, snarls at nothing and nobody. "The best fuck of my life is gone. Why I even let him go anyway."

"Maybe it's because you like the money," one of his cronies answers. "The amount of money Leslie has given you was remarkable enough to buy this place. C'mon Riddle, you can find another fuck in this town. Maybe Leslie has taken Potter somewhere else so we couldn't find him."

"Shut up, Avery!" Riddle hits the table. "You don't know everything, so you better shut the fuck up or I'll make you!"

Avery frowns in disagreement but smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Riddle hits the table again and says, "Avery, do you have any new information about my granddaughter?"

Avery shakes his head. "Your own _daughter _is nowhere to be found. We've caught that Longbottom guy but he doesn't have any idea."

"He won't tell you anything, you dumbass," Riddle snaps. "My clumsy son-in-law surely is protecting his daughter too! And what did you say? Beatrice is nowhere to be found? That useless woman, wait until I can lay my hands on her just like the past…"

Suddenly someone knocks the door. Riddle stops talking and walks to the door sharply. "Who is that?"

"Someone you've been waiting for," is the answer from the outside.

Riddle's snarl turns to a small smirk. He nods at Avery, who is smiling too. "Let him in, Rosier. Avery and I are just having a small chat. We're more than happy to have him here. Just come in."

The door opens and two men walk into the dim room. The first one is Evan Rosier, and he's one of Riddle's best cronies, along with Avery. He has 'nice' fists, especially if they are beating someone. He and Avery were the people who had beaten Harry Potter in the alley months ago.

The other man, who walks in behind Rosier, is the youngest man in the room, but the other three people treat him like he is in the same age as them. Yes, he is needed in their little 'mission'. He never walks in this room before, although he has known The Funhouse like the back of his hand, but he tries his best to look unnerved.

Riddle pats his back. "It's nice to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. May I help you?"

"You don't need to ask." Riddle answers. "Explain, Avery."

"See, Riddle wants his granddaughter, Syldavia Longbottom. If she doesn't get to us, she will tell who killed our beloved Geraldine." Avery's voice turns to mockery when he says 'our beloved Geraldine'. "Do you have anyone in mind who can be the one of the suspects?"

"Well," the young man shrugs. "My friend once mentioned about a little girl in his house, but when I broke in his house, and I have to knock his nosy neighbor who also broke into his house, I found nothing."

"Hm," Rosier puts a thoughtful look on his face. "Anyone else, Martin?"

"No, but I think my friend is the one who keeps you granddaughter. He only has a son, and someday I met him in the supermarket, and he was buying some girl's clothes. I got suspicious."

"I see." Riddle muses. "So, you suspect your friend then. You can look for him more without getting his attention, can you?" The young man, Martin, nods at Riddle's question.

"Well, now is the best part," Rosier claps his hands. "Do you want something if our mission is successful?"

Martin looks at him, then at Avery, and finally he stares at Riddle. "Well… my friend, who I have suspected, is the Head Chemist in the place I am working at. Simple, I want his position."

"Only that?" Riddle's smirk grows dangerous. "Easy."

* * *

><p><em>A month later…<em>

Beatrice is sleeping in a small house that she considers as a safest place to live in. At least for the time being, she even has to leave her own house. And now, she keeps worrying for her husband. Neville told her that he will go to America to his friend's theater.

Somehow, she cannot help but to worry. She knows that her father wants her daughter, but since he still cannot take her away, she feels a bit calmer for Syldavia. But not to Neville. She cannot shoo the tingling feeling that Neville is caught and tortured for their daughter.

She rubs her eyes open when she feels a cold breeze on her face. When she sees a transparent brunette woman named Astoria Greengrass on the ceiling, she sighs tiredly. Not again!

"Story, can you please don't disturb my sleep?"

Astoria chuckles lightly. "Sorry, Rice. Cannot help it," her chuckles turn to a sigh. "I cannot help my husband too. He's moping around and I really need your help."

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

In the March midnight, Draco cannot sleep. Harry sleeps silently next to him, but he cannot. He looks down to Harry's face and lets his hand wonder at the shape of the raven's face, and to stroke his soft, dark hair. Harry is beautiful.

_Astoria is beautiful too, remember?_

Draco sighs. He does remember Astoria. The woman he loved so much. He looks up again and stares at Astoria's brown eyes. It's already a month since Harry confessed his love to him, and Draco still doesn't know what his feelings to the raven are.

Astoria's picture smiles at him. And Draco starts to cry silently. He's so confused. He's so very confused. He realizes that he wants to leave his past alone. He wants to really move on with Harry. But he realizes that he will betray Astoria if he do that. He hasn't ready to let go.

He has grief for Astoria in his deepest core. He knows that he cannot show his grief in front of his son. He has to be strong for Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Draco closes his eyes, but tears still leaking from them. He is confused beyond belief.

Suddenly he hears something clicks outside. Wiping his tears, he walks from the bedroom. He arches his eyebrows when he sees a small envelope lying on the floor. Someone must have put it in there. He opens the door, hope that he will see the sender, but he is greeted by nothing but silence.

Curious, he takes the letter and locks the door again. He sits on the couch and rips the envelope open. No address, no name. He starts to recognize who the sender is. And he's right, it seems.

_Hello again. I'm sorry that I still cannot meet you and say thank you for keeping my daughter safe. Syldavia is doing well, if I can believe my late friend's words. Send my love towards her, and send my friend's love to her son and you._

_Speaking about my late friend, she's worried sick about her husband. Yes, you. That concerns me too, since you were my friend's husband. And, yes, because you're also my daughter's keeper. She said that you're ready to move on with your neighbor._

Draco gapes at the letter. How come Beatrice knows about that? And how come…oh. Astoria must have been haunted this flat. He blinks away his newly formed tears and keeps reading.

_Sir, do you know that she is very happy that you finally open yourself and move on? She keeps babbling about you and it makes my ears hurt. Sir (you have done so much for me and I even don't know your name!), I want to tell you something. Believe me that my friend is very happy for you, she doesn't even care that your neighbor is a man. Please, Sir, open up to him. Open up to someone who loves you dearly._

_Oh, I guess this is it. Your wife asked me to write this for you, and she sends her love for you, her son, and Syldavia. She also said that she loves you very much and cannot bear to see you alone and unhappy. Last, once again, Sir, thank you for keeping Syldavia safe._

Draco takes a deep breath. Even Astoria cannot stand him. C'mon, where's the Malfoy charm he used to have? Guess it already shattered when Astoria died. Astoria cannot stand him and ask Beatrice to write him a letter.

Even Astoria and Beatrice tell him to open up to Harry. Draco closes his eyes and sighs. Suddenly he feels so tired. Yes, he wants to open himself up. He wants to receive love again. Love is the emotion he has lost for years.

The question is: _Can him? Can him? Can him?_

_If Harry died, like Astoria, can Draco stand it?_

Draco closes his eyes tighter. _Can I, Draco Malfoy, stand to see Harry Potter ripped out his grasp? Can I stand to see someone I…love to be taken forcefully?_

He hugs himself and realizes that his whole body is shaking. "No, I can't. I need time. Astoria, Harry, Beatrice, I'm sorry. I cannot do this. It's too fast. I need time."

Draco is unaware of someone between the slightly ajar bedroom door. Harry is ducking his head. Tears are leaking slowly from emerald eyes. He wants to approach Draco and gather him in his arms, but something stops him. After a while struggling, he understands that Draco needs his time alone to think about this.

Behind Harry, Astoria's transparent tears fall to the floor. Her arms are shaking as she tries to hold Harry from going to Draco. Harry cannot interrupt Draco, she blinks her tears as she tightens her grip on Harry's upper arms.

_These are tears of love  
>For all the people who cannot<br>Let go and move on  
>One is waiting, and one is lost<br>These are tears of love_

* * *

><p>Okay. The next chap! I hope this one isn't disappointing, yes. Tests in my school are overwhelming me, so I'm sorry if I cannot update much. -_-"<p>

I can understand Draco's confusion, though. The last words are my own creation. Not much a poet, I am ^^;

And Riddle is barging in again! Oh, no! D:

And little old nona, I answer you! I update now! This chap is for you, hope you like it! :D

So? Reviews? ^^


	19. March 12th

**CHAPTER NINETEEN:**  
><strong>March 12th<strong>

When Draco walks into the laboratory after their research, he is greeted by cheers. He hits his forehead when he remembers that today is March 12th.

When the cheers finally quiet, he walks towards the dark skinned man and gives him a one-armed hug and a pat on the back. "Happy birthday, Blaise."

"Thanks, man," Blaise smiles at him. Draco smirks when one of the chemists pulls out a cake from the small refrigerator. She puts it on the table and smiles at Blaise. Draco smirks at them. That woman, Tracey Davis, is one of his colleagues from the university. Draco will be more than happy if they date together.

They are eating the cake together when suddenly Blaise speaks up, "Who wants a small party in the beach? I've booked the place for this Saturday. We can have fun together. And we can take our families with us too."

All the crews cheer. Draco has to smile. Harry surely will love a party in the beach. And Scorpius will love it too, Draco has taken him to a beach since he was three. And Syl will...wait a minute.

If I take Syl, is that mean I will put her in danger? And then he remembers the black figure that has followed Draco when he has 'bought' Harry two months ago. If I take Harry too… will he be in danger?

"Draco? Draco?" A pat on his shoulder makes him jump and almost drops the plate of cake to the floor. "Hey!" He turns back and sees Adrian Pucey, one of the chemists, frowns at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Adrian shrugs. "I am wondering why you were looked so blank. And want to tell you that Martin needs your medical report. He said that the medicine we have found last week works perfectly and he wants to see what we have added into this one."

"Really?" Draco almost cheers, but then he remembers that Malfoys don't cheer in public. "Great then. Tell Martin that I'll give it to him as soon as I can."

Adrian nods and leaves to engage to another conversation with Ernest 'Ernie' Macmillan, the expert (and the only) biologist in the group. Draco is drinking his soft drink alone when Tracey Davis approaches him.

"Hello, Draco. So I've heard that Martin likes our new invention," she says, smiling brilliantly. Draco smiles a small smile back, remembering that she always smiles to Blaise that way. A quite remarkable smile, he muses. His thoughts are cut by her voice, "Head Chemist to the rescue, then? Don't forget to mention all of us who has worked hard for that medicine."

Draco only snorts but pats the woman's back. "Don't fret, Miss Davis. I will mention all of you to him, a hundred times if you want it."

All of them, who actually have heard the small conversation between the Head Chemist and one of his assistants, suddenly laughs and cheers.

* * *

><p>Martin McGonagall is the son of Minerva McGonagall, Draco's stern Math teacher. He is almost forty, with dark eyes and wavy brown hair like his mother. He looks so much like Professor McGonagall until Draco swears he sees her in her son's body.<p>

"Head Chemist Malfoy, welcome." Martin rises from his seat and takes Draco's offered hand. Draco has to gulp and hold the pain when Martin squeezes his hand.

"Draco is fine, Mr. McGonagall."

"Also feel free to call me Martin, Draco. And who is this?" he asks as he looks at Blaise. His look nerves Blaise, it seems. Draco pats his back before says, "This is my trusted assistant, my friend, Blaise Zabini. He wants to discuss the new medicine with us."

"Alright then. Feel free, Mr. Zabini." Martin shakes his hand with the dark skinned man, who is smiling uncomfortably. Draco has to smirk as he massages his tortured hand behind his own body. Martin is a big person with a really strong grip. Better not shake hands with him again, Draco reminds himself for the hundredth time.

Draco and Blaise sit down and they start to discuss the medical review Draco and his team has made. Finally a minute before they are done, Blaise asks Martin to accompany them to the beach, which Martin happily accepts.

Draco suddenly feels his cell phone vibrated. He looks at the screen and smiles inwardly. He excuses himself out the room, leaving the two men alone, oblivious of a pair of dark eyes which are fixing to his back.

* * *

><p>"When you'll come? Oh, you're on the way already?"<p>

"Yes," Draco answers. "I demand you to make some decent food for me, the starving chemist. Or you'll feel my greatest wrath, which will be resulted in horrible, bitter medicines. So you better watch that arse of yours, Potter."

Harry laughs. "Alright, alright. I've already made spaghetti for you and the kids. See you soon, Draco."

"One thing having a Mommy around," Draco mocks playfully, and a heavy blush creeps on Harry's cheeks. "Thank you, _Mommy _Harry. Will try that spaghetti soon, hope that is not one of the twisted revenges you want to apply on me. See you soon."

Harry feels Draco closes the connection and sees Scorpius rises slowly from his bed. "Is that Daddy?" the blonde boy asks sleepily. Harry nods at him.

"Your daddy will come home soon," Harry smiles. Not only for the blonde boy on the bed, but also for himself. "Now sleep. Syl is already in the dream world waiting for you."

Scorpius giggles and slowly falls into the 'dream world' once again.

* * *

><p>Harry strokes Syl and Scorpius' heads. They are now sleeping quietly on their bedroom, and Harry is just waiting for Draco to come home. Maybe the traffic is holding Draco on the streets, Harry muses.<p>

After several minutes of stroking the kids' hair and watching their peaceful faces, he rises and walks into Draco's workroom. Draco lets him to wonder through his books, because the blonde knows how much Harry loves to study.

Harry is already left the room when Syl whimpers softly.

"No beach. Dangerous."

* * *

><p>Near twenty! Say YAY!<p>

Have I told you that I've THREE tests when I made this yesterday? Sociology, English, and Chinese. Hell, they're frustrating, esp Sociology. That lesson killed me.

I'm really sorry about this chap, not good like usual. Maybe it's because this chap is only filler and I have a hard time making this. The next chap is about the beach, where Syl told us that it'll be dangerous

Well… I have a new OC. Martin McGonagall. The man with strong grip. Just like Professor Tarragon from Tintin (7 Crystal Balls). Yes.

And Alice, you can laugh aloud if you want. That's fine :D

Hope you like it!

So? Reviews? ^^


	20. No Beach, Dangerous

**CHAPTER TWENTY:**  
><strong>No Beach, Dangerous<strong>

_The next day…_

"Draco?"

"Yes Harry?"

"What's eating you?"

Draco looks at Harry. "Er… just some shit at work."

Harry only stares at him. "What?" Draco asks as he fidgets uncomfortably.

"You're lying."

"God," Draco hits his forehead. "You sound like a suspicious wife."

Harry suddenly jumps on him. "Spill, Draco. Something is really bothering you. And don't tell me it's just 'some shit at work'. Because I won't believe it."

Draco exhales. "Okay, okay, if you insist. Blaise will make a small party in the beach. I really want to take you and the kids there. We'll have a good time together. But I don't want to risk Syl by making her visible to people, although I know that I can trust Blaise and my friends. They won't tell people secrets."

"So why not?" Harry throws his head to Draco's lap, which Draco surprisingly lets him be. Draco sighs and lets his hand wonder through Harry's soft, raven locks. Harry must have been washing his hair, he muses.

"I don't want her to be seen by people who want her." Draco sighs once again, and Harry's heart ache in the sight. Slowly the raven's hand creeps up the blonde's face and tucks the stray hair to his pale ear. Draco let out a small smile and keeps stroking his hair softly. "And, as much I hate to admit this, Harry," Draco says again, although his grey eyes show no hatred in them, "I don't want _you _to be visible too. Some people maybe won't be happy."

"And why's that?"

"Remember when I freed you? Someone followed me—us."

Harry gapes. "So that's why you took a random bus, and not the one which would lead us home. You've seen that we've been followed, and don't want to risk me."

Draco smiles widely. "You know, Harry, for a raven prat, you're quite smart."

Harry blushes and hits Draco's upper arm jokingly. "Play nice, Malfoy."

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom is sitting on a wooden chair, bleeding internally and externally. He cannot see the man who is hovering in front of him via his black blindfold. The man who already beaten him since days ago.<p>

"I don't give a bloody shit if I kill you anyway," the man's voice is sickly sweet, and Neville has to bear another hit on his chest, knocking the air from his lungs. Neville pants for breath, and the stick hits him on the back.

"Riddle has given me the task to make you tell everything to me. And failure is not an option," the man says. "Or maybe… you'll like a little game. The name is 'I know it!'. If you say 'I don't know', you'll lose. Understand?"

"Now tell me, Longbottom," he stops. "Where is your daughter?"

Neville doesn't answer. He won't lose if he doesn't answer, right? The man surely didn't tell him to lose if he keeps his mouth shut. And then he remembers his daughter. Syldavia Alice Longbottom. A lovely name for a lovely little girl. She doesn't look much like him and Beatrice, people say. She looks like…

The stick beats him on the back again, cutting him from his thoughts. "Forget to say, that if you don't answer, you'll get this." And then he swings the stick towards Neville's head.

Neville's scream echoes in the warehouse. Unfortunately, nobody can hear it. Unfortunately, after days of torturing, the man grows impatient. He knows that he won't get anything important about Neville's daughter. So he takes his gun.

Unfortunately, nobody hears the gunshot booms in the small, dark place.

* * *

><p>"Do you like to swim, Scorpius?"<p>

"Of course!" the boy squeals in delight. "Are we going swimming, Daddy?" he turns to the raven who has asked him before. "Harry?"

"Yes, son," Draco answers and lets Scorpius jumps onto the couch. Harry pulls Syl up and the little girl jumps on his lap, snuggling lovely to his chest. Draco chuckles but cannot help to push a small jealousy away. He wonders why he is so jealous to the scene beside him.

"Daddy?" Scorpius suddenly pulls his sleeve and Draco kisses his head. "Are we going to swim?"

"You like to swim in the beach, aren't you?" Draco ruffles his son's hair. "I've discussed with Harry to take you two to the beach with us. Remember Uncle Blaise? He'll make a…" his words are cut by a loud cry beside him.

"What…?" he snaps his head to Harry's direction and see Syl wails loudly and almost falls from Harry's lap. Harry acts automatically, his hands stick up to pull Syl from her dangerous position. Scorpius jumps towards her, and in the process he bounces from Draco's lap, making the elder blonde shouts in pain and surprise.

"Syl? Syl? What's wrong?" Harry asks worriedly, his hands rocking the crying girl. Draco pulls Scorpius towards him, scolds him quietly for hurting his father's thighs. Scorpius nods slowly, but it's obvious that he doesn't hear what Draco has said. Draco frowns after he scolds his son and sees Syl in Harry's hug, crying.

"Syldavia," Draco scoots nearer to Harry and whispers in Syl's ear. Scorpius hugs her tightly, and Draco can feel Harry's arm circles on his shoulders. He ignores it and stares at Syl's teary eyes instead. "What is it?"

Syl chokes a sob as she looks at him. "Daddy…" then she looks at Harry, "Mommy…" (Harry doesn't even blush), then at Scorpius, "'Pius."

"Yes, girl?" Draco strokes her messy brown hair softly.

"Syl, Syl," Scorpius chants near her ear, hoping that it will calm her.

"Syl, what's wrong? C'mon you can tell us," Harry says, pulling the kids closer to him and Draco. Something is wrong with her. Definitely wrong. She looks so…shocked.

It's an uncomfortable silence. But finally Syl sobs softly, her hand still clutching to the silver pendant.

"Papa… Papa… no… no beach… dangerous… I… don't want to go…please… Daddy… Mommy… Pius… no beach… please… no beach…"

Draco and Harry stares to each other for a long time. "Well then…" Harry says cautiously. "We're not going to swim in the beach then."

Glances at Scorpius' disappointed look, Draco continues, "We're going to swim in my childhood pool near the Manor instead. I'll go to Blaise's party and Harry, you can take the kids there. How's that sound?"

Scorpius' disappointed expression changes instantly. He loves that pool much more than the beach, Draco muses. Good then. Syl will not go to her 'dangerous' beach and Scorpius still can swim.

"Daddy…"

"Yes, girl?"

"Come with us?"

"I cannot do that, girl. I'm going to Blaise's party, because I don't want to disappoint him. Blaise is my friend, after all," Draco smiles as he strokes her brown locks.

Syl turns to Harry with her still glassy eyes. "Mommy, can Daddy come?"

"No, Syl, he can't. He has to go there and make Uncle Blaise happy. I promise, we'll have fun together. Don't worry, Syl."

Syl just nods grimly, and hides her face into Scorpius' chest. Draco's heart aches when he sees the grim nod. He exhales. "Or, it can be like this…"

* * *

><p><em>The next day… Friday to be precise…<em>

"Mom, Dad, this is Harry." Draco pats Harry's back gently. Harry takes a step forward and offers his hand. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I'm Harry Potter."

"I know that already," Lucius suddenly snaps.

"Dad!" Draco hisses as Narcissa nudges her husband's rib. "What's wrong with you?"

Narcissa smiles broadly and takes Harry's hand. She forces her husband to do so, making Draco chuckles in small delight. He finally remembers why his father acts like that. His father still holds a grudge towards James Potter. Lucius used to tell him about the prankster in Hogwarts. And now, facing the carbon copy of his former rival, other than his green eyes, Lucius cannot help to feel annoyed.

"Hello, Harry. My name is Narcissa Malfoy. I'm so very happy to see you. Draco has told me much about you since school days. Come on in," she gestures all of them to go inside. Lucius still acts like a git, but Draco nudges his father and whispers, "Play nice, Dad. He's not his father."

Lucius only glares at him. Narcissa smiles at them, although her smile turns into a frown when she sees her husband's glare. "Draco, may I talk to you for a while?"

"Alright," Draco says reluctantly, fearing that his childhood's living room will explode when he comes back. But, no, the kids are there too, nothing will happen. His mind is cut with his mother's chuckle.

"What is it, Mom?"

"I know what you are thinking," Narcissa's chuckle turns to a small laugh. "You know, your father has practiced since you told us that you and Harry will come. He really doesn't want to ruin the day. But well, he has hated James for a long time, you know how it feels, right? You, too, hated Harry in the past."

"I know, Mom. I take a day off because I want to take the kids to the pool."

"Why not tomorrow? Tomorrow is Saturday, you'll be freer."

Draco smiles sadly and tells Narcissa about what happened yesterday. Surprisingly, her face becomes darker than he has thought before. "What's wrong, Mom?"

"Papa? Syl called her father? Draco, you didn't read the morning newspaper today, did you?"

"No," he admits. "I forget to take it from Heather when we went down this morning. Why? Is it has something to do with Longbottom?"

Narcissa takes the newspaper and shows her son an article. Draco gapes when he reads the title.

_ BRITISH PLAY SCRIPTWRITER FOUND DEAD_

* * *

><p>"C'mon kids, smile to the camera!" Harry laughs at the kids. Draco sits near the pool, still thinking hard. Harry is still oblivious, he doesn't want to burden Harry with the news. Not when Harry has to smile in front of the kids, especially Syl.<p>

Scorpius and Syl smiles widely. Scorpius is giving a 'peace' sign to the camera, a sign Draco has taught since he was four. Syl is incredible, Draco muses. She knows that her father is dead, and she's still smiling. Damn Riddle.

And then something clicks in Draco's head. Riddle. Maybe he told his cronies to caught Longbottom and detained him because they need information about Syl. And Longbottom sacrifices himself for his daughter. Draco's heart aches. Wonder if Beatrice knows about this yet.

Suddenly he feels a hard push and cold water soaks into his body. He struggles to breath, and finally he can. "Hey!" he finally reaches the surface, and Harry's huge, goofy grin is the first thing he sees. Damn Potter, pushes him into the cold water like that.

"HARRY!" he swims near Harry, and tackles him. Harry laughs, almost chokes because Draco drowns him playfully. "You… don't do that again!"

Harry laughs harder. The kids swim nearer to them, and Draco cannot remember the anything other then Harry's body presses against him and kisses his cheek. Thankfully, they are alone in the pool. Draco pulls back and kisses the raven's lips instead. They are cold and wet and a bit salty from the water, but nothing of those matters.

"Daddy! Mommy! We're here!" Syl suddenly shouts.

"Stop it!" Scorpius teases with a mock-disgusted face. Harry and Draco swims near him and kiss his cheek, and then Syl's.

"Aah! Kisses wet! Water wet! I wet! Wet!" the kids yell childlishly, and Harry has to laugh together with Draco.

* * *

><p><em>In Saturday…<em>

"So, you all will go to Manor?"

Harry nods as he puts the photo of Syl and Scorpius on the desk. They look so adorable together. After the great time in the swimming pool, Draco went to the photo studio and that photo was printed almost instantly. That photo is the only photo of Syl and Scorpius in the flat.

"Yes. Hope your father is nicer today."

"He has his days," Draco pats his back. "Well, need to go now. Have fun with my parents. Maybe my mother already poisoned the cupcakes for you. And my father maybe will make a trap for you, so you'll rot in the cellar for a hundred years. Or maybe…"

"Draco! Enough!"

"Okay, now I'll take you three there after that I'll go to Blaise's party."

* * *

><p>Riddle is reading about Neville Longbottom's death, frowning deeply, when the phone suddenly rings. He grabs it and says, "Good morning."<p>

"Funhouse is always fun." The man in the other side says the password. Riddle smiles when he recognizes the voice. "Hello Martin. Is your friend there with his family?"

"Sadly, no. He said his son is with his parents."

"Ah. I think we can kidnap his family if he brings Syldavia with him. But we can do the B plan, Martin. At least, if this works, we can see where that little bitch is staying. Her father is useless. Montague has to kill him because my son-in-law has a head of stone. Just like Beatrice. Bloody hell. Has Edgecombe told you where Beatrice is?"

"No. She's a missing woman today. Hope Edgecombe doesn't fail to find your daughter. She's quite remarkable, if you ask me, Riddle."

"Okay. Call Avery and Rosier, since they will broke into your friend's house."

"It's well taken care of. Good morning, Riddle. Thank you. And don't forget about the reward. I want my friend's position."

"Easy. Now go and enjoy that beach party." Riddle answers coldly, and then he closes the connection between them.

* * *

><p>When Harry, Draco, and the kids finally reach the flat, Harry looks at Draco worriedly. "Syl sleeps too long, I think. I think she's finally got the news of her father's death in her mind. We should help him."<p>

"Of course we should." Draco says as he opens the door. "She is…" his words stops. "Not again!"

He carefully leads Harry and the kids into his scattered (again) flat. "Not again! Who the hell has my spare key anyway?"

He turns back and sees Harry stands nervously. "Weird," he says, as he jumps through Draco's books. "Nothing was stolen."

Draco tidies the kids' bedroom first and let the kids sleep. After that he walks back to the living room, and seeing Harry hovering on the desk. "Nothing was stolen, Draco, except one."

He lifts the now empty photo frame.

The picture of Syl and Scorpius is gone.

* * *

><p>TWENTY TWENTY TWENTY CHAP ALREADY! The longest chaptered fics I've ever made. And it's not over already! Say YAY! I make this longer to celebrate that, the 20th chap. This is for everyone who reads and comments and loves and reviews and faves and alerts and everything! Thank you! :D<p>

And yes, I don't put much on the beach party then? Syl said that it'll be dangerous because if Draco feels that he can believe his friends (and Martin) and takes his 'family' to the beach like his friends, Syl will be kidnapped. Syl can feel this, of course. And I'm sorry for killing Neville, this is unintentional ^^;

So? Reviews? ^^


	21. What A Night

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:**  
><strong>What a Night<strong>

Draco and Harry are lying on the bed, exhausted after tidying the flat together. Harry exhales and looks at the blonde. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"For what?"

"Maybe someone who knocked me out stole the spare key I had."

"What?" Draco frowns. Then he remembers that Harry ever sneaked into his house. After Syl told him that 'Mommy innocent', he has started to believe that Harry had no bad intentions by sneaked into his flat. Well, if putting a flat on a disaster is not a bad intention.

"Draco, I was curious about Syl and maybe I could put you out of my system. Remember when I took your spare key?" Draco shakes his head. "When The Minister invited me to his party." Finally Draco nods. "I heard Syl cried in your flat and I wanted to help. So I took your spare key and asked her to duplicate it. So when I gave you your spare key, I still had one with me."

Draco only gapes at him for a while. "Continue," he whispers.

"In your son's birthday, I knew that you would take him out. I was really troubled at that time, I heard Syl's voice from your flat and when you said that she was Astoria's niece, I got a feeling that you were lying to me. And… and my mind kept talking to me, again and again, forced me to admit things that I used to deny. Simply put, I was a real mess. So I decided to look for something that could calm me down."

"And?"

"When I was in your flat, looking for something, maybe words 'I TRULY MADLY DEEPLY HATE POTTER' on the board or something like that… which could help me to hate you again, and to solve the problem why you're lying to me… when I suddenly heard someone walked into your place. I thought it was you, but when I was trying to escape, he or she hit me. I swear, Draco, I wasn't the one who scattered you flat."

Draco exhales. "I believe that. Syl told me that you're innocent."

"Syl?"

"She is the person behind everything we have been through, Harry. She was the one who told me that you were beaten in the alley. She was the one who told me that you were innocent. She called you Mommy since I found you in that alley. At first I didn't know why, but when I saw her coming towards you, I realized that she wants us to be together. A sneaky little girl, I reckon."

"You know what, Draco?"

"Yes?"

"She's amazing."

"Yes she is. She changes my quiet life. She calls me Daddy and calls you Mommy, means that she is matching us together. You, Potter, above all people! She changes my view on you. But she's quite lovely, and Scorpius is head over heels with her since the first day I found her, so what should I do?"

Harry laughs softly and snuggles into Draco's body. "She makes my dreams come true. How amazing is she, you think?"

Draco smiles at him and strokes Harry's hair. "Pretty amazing, then."

* * *

><p>Beatrice Longbottom is sleeping when she hears a sound. "Who is that? Story, just leave me the bloody hell alone alre…" she opens her eyes and stops talking. Because she isn't staring at the transparent face of her best friend. She is staring at her husband's instead.<p>

"Neville!" she gasps. And then she begins to cry. Neville cries too, so her tears mix with Nev's transparent ones. They cry, they sob, and they weep for a long time. When Beatrice feels a bit calmer, she asks, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing much, my beau," he answers softly. "At least Syldavia is safe."

"Did…my father did this to you?"

"No, not him. His crony did. Beat me with a stick, demanding for information, and then shot me. The police couldn't find any proof about the killer, so people now assumed that I committed suicide. Total injustices crap, cannot blame the cops too, they found me with a stick and gun on hand." Neville takes a deep breath, if ghosts like him can do that.

"Nev, I swear, I will kill my father for this."

"No, my beau, your abusive father is not worth it," Neville touches her cheek. His touch feels like a cold wind ghosting Beatrice's skin. "You have to swear that you will stay alive for Syl. She cannot grow up without her parents. I failed her already, but now she's safe. Just keep yourself safe, if it's not for me, then at least for her."

Beatrice is crying again. Neville shakes his head, and three other ghosts suddenly appear. Two of them are Syldavia Riddle and Geraldine Riddle-Johnson, Beatrice's late mother and aunt. And the other one is the one and only Astoria Greengrass. The four ghosts fly towards the only alive person in the room, and sing a calming song softly,

_Hush my darling, don't fear my darling  
>The lion sleeps tonight<br>Hush my darling, don't fear my darling  
>The lion sleeps tonight<em>

Beatrice lifts her head and sees the four ghosts. "Mother… Aunt Gerald… Story… Neville…"

"Neville, Geraldine, and I are here to keep you and your daughter safe, darling," Syldavia Sr. whispers with a soft smile. "And Astoria is here to keep you and her own family safe. But we are care for you, and for Syl, and for Astoria's family. We'll help as much as we can, if the dead can help too."

"Bea," Aunt Gerald strokes her hair as much as she can. "My brother, your uncle, has done many evils in his life. He was abusive to you and your mother, he raped people, he killed me, and now he wants your daughter until he told his people to kill your husband for it." She stops. Beatrice blinks away her tears. Even as a ghost, Aunt Gerald always is a cynical woman. But she loves her very much.

"Rice, we are dead here, but we're here if you need us to." Story's slow voice rings into Beatrice's ears. "We love you and your daughter, and we're ready to help."

"Story…" Beatrice looks up at her best friend. Her bluish transparent body makes her looks at the ceiling too. Astoria flies nearer to Beatrice. "I'm sorry that I've ever break your heart."

"You ever did?" Astoria rolls her eyes. "Yes, I was devastated at that time, but when I know why you moved out without telling me, 'breaking my heart' you say, I didn't hate you anymore. I just wanted to kill your lovely daddy, that's all."

Beatrice chuckles lightly. Story really resembles Aunt Gerald if she is in her cynical mode. "Mother," she looks back at Syldavia Sr., who still looks at her with her soft smile. "I'm sorry… I couldn't defend you when Father killed you."

"It's not your fault at all, darling," her mother replies. She still looks as young, even she looks younger than Beatrice, and hell, she still wears her death outfits! "At least that made you stay with Geraldine. It's the past, darling, no need to mention that."

Beatrice blinks again. And then she feels another cold feeling on her back. She turns back and sees her husband. "My beau Bea," Neville smiles broadly. "We have to go now. I love you. We all love you. Don't risk your life, Bea. My beau has to keep my daughter safe. Okay?"

Beatrice slowly nods. Neville slowly flies down and kisses her, the kiss feels cold in Beatrice's lips. One by one, the ghosts go away. Finally, she is left alone with her best friend. "Rice, I miss my family. Tell them I love them, okay? And give my husband's neighbor my kiss. Okay?"

"Alright." Beatrice answers hoarsely.

Astoria smiles and then she, too, is gone.

_Hush my darling, don't fear my darling  
>The lion sleeps tonight<br>Hush my darling, don't fear my darling  
>The lion sleeps tonight<em>

* * *

><p>Filler for you readers! Hope you like it, because I really love Beatrice's interaction with the ghosts. :)<p>

Song is The Tokens – The Lion Sleeps Tonight. My favorite!

So? Reviews? ^^


	22. A Help and A New Interest

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:**  
><strong>A Help and A New Interest<strong>

_Four days later…_

Pansy Felicia Davies, nee Parkinson, is one of the local policewomen in the town. Her father, Felix Parkinson, was the chief police before he retired several years ago. Being a police's daughter makes Pansy's way easier to be the policewoman. She's a professional and quite witty in her job circle, and her partners like her.

She is sitting alone, reading the newspaper, when her phone suddenly rings. "Good morning, Davies speaking."

"Pansy," the voice calls. Pansy smiles widely. Her childhood friend is calling!

"Draco! Ah, that blonde Malfoy! How are you?"

"I've been better," Draco answers sullenly.

"Too bad," Pansy says kindheartedly. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I need your help."

"Why I feel this is not going to be good?"

"Because you're always right, Pans."

Pansy laughs. "What is it? Or should I meet you somewhere?"

"Hm, I think we should meet. I really need to tell you something. How about tomorrow, in our usual café? I miss you."

"Who doesn't?" Pansy says mock-arrogantly. "People miss me quite frequently."

Draco grunts.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell Roger that I'll be home late. Meet me there, 6 PM, agree?"

"Alright. See you, Pansy."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>The next day finds Pansy sitting in the corner, farthest side of the café, the coffee she has ordered steams on the table. She's really curious with her childhood friend. Draco will never act like this unless there's something important. To people who doesn't know him, he's calm as a cucumber. But Pansy has known him since they were babies, so his calm demeanor won't trick her.<p>

"Daydreaming much?" she hears a smooth voice.

"Draco!" she shakes hands with him. He smiles weakly. "What's the matter?"

"Sit down, and I'll tell you."

After several minutes of some light-topic chats and finish their beverages, Draco finally pulls out an article. "Here, read this. This is about the death of Neville Longbottom."

"That play scriptwriter? He died in Washington, right?" Pansy asks. "He committed suicide. My friend who got his body for autopsy found several beatings in his body and a bullet on his head. He has beaten himself up because he's a masochist."

"What makes you so sure?"

"What?"

"How can you be so sure that he killed himself?" Draco frowns deeply. "How can you be that sure that his beatings meant that he's a masochist? How…?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Pansy chides. "Don't shoot me with questions like that. First, I am not the one who's responsible of this case, so I don't know much. Several people also believe that he was killed. And second, do you know that he's a masochist in his teenage years? He often beat himself up, since his father abused him, verbally and physically, since he was a child. My friend showed me his background, and I wasn't really surprised when I read about his teenage past."

Draco's face pales. Pansy frowns. "Draco? Can I help you?"

"Listen, Pansy, I want you to keep this secret. And I hope you can help me."

Pansy looks at him deeply. "In this time, I act as your friend, not a cop. So okay. I'll keep it as much as I can."

Draco sighs and starts to tell her his story.

After he's done, Pansy looks at him with a dumbfounded expression. "You have Longbottom's daughter with you?" she whispers. "And Potter too?"

"Yes, Syldavia's appearance on my doorstep changes my quiet life. And now I have Potter in my place. He's not that bad, I reckon."

"You used to hate Potter. What happened with that snarky Draco I used to know?"

"I personally don't know. You didn't study in Hogwarts with me and you know all about my hatred to him."

"Yes, yes, keep telling me that Dad didn't allow me to go with you there." Pansy blushes and Draco laughs. "At least, studying in Auror Police Academy wasn't that bad." She stops. "But to be honest," she examines his face. "You look happier than when I last saw you. At least I can say that to Potter. I really want to meet him now."

"Why, thank you." Draco replies. "No, don't tell him that. Or his head will explode because of his ego."

Pansy smiles at him. "I'll help as much as I can. I'll look more about Riddle, and his relationship with Longbottom and his granddaughter. I'll call you later if I find something interesting."

"Thank you, Pansy."

"No problem at all. Glad can help my blonde Malfoy."

Draco smacks her arm playfully and they leave the café together.

* * *

><p>Harry feels bored. He is so bored. He knows why Draco will be home late today. He wants to talk to his friend, a policewoman, about Riddle. Maybe she will give Draco more information about Riddle than he can. Actually, Harry doesn't know much about his pimp. All he knows is that Riddle is abusive with people, even his 'staffs'.<p>

Harry plays with his hands. The kids are taking their naps and he has nothing to do. He has learnt from Draco's chemistry books and finds it completely uninteresting for him. Being a chemist doesn't suits him, it seems. But he has found an old piano book and two singing books, and _they_ interest him.

He remembers that Draco was not only a soloist in Hogwarts; he also was a pianist, although his talent in piano didn't do much for him, not like his singing one. Maybe that's why there's no piano in this flat. Harry blinks when he opens the singing book. The songs in there are same as the songs Draco used to sing.

Suddenly he feels the urge to go downstairs. He remembers that Heather has the second volume of the book, and maybe Draco can sing together with him if he borrows the book. What a sight, he muses and smiles to himself. So, after make sure that the kids are still asleep, Harry locks the door and pockets the key on his jeans pocket.

He doesn't realize that the key falls down his too-shallow pocket as he makes his way into the elevator.

The elevator is empty. Harry waits as the elevator brings him downstairs, humming one of Hogwarts school songs. And when the doors open, he sees someone he knows. He gasps in shock as the man swings his hand.

After that, he feels his head hits the elevator's wall and the world goes black.

* * *

><p>HAHAHAHAHAHA Cliffy again! I guess I put much cliffies in this story, yeah?<p>

Hope you like it! Sorry for making Neville a masochist tho, and I've a friend who's like that, he's clumsy and his father liked to abuse him. And this makes me on the right track of writing this story, although Nev is just the minor char in this story.

So? Reviews? ^^


	23. Abduction

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:**  
><strong>Abduction<strong>

Heather Chang is a small, pretty woman with long black hair and slanted black eyes. She shares a room together with her older sister, Cho, (who works as a secretary in a real estate company) in the flat they have lived for a long time. She loves her job as a receptionist in the flat dearly, and her late parents actually were the owner of this flat before they died and inherited the flat to their daughters.

"Good afternoon, Miss."

She looks up and sees several men carrying a big, wooden chest. "Good afternoon. Can I help you?"

"Package for Mr. Malfoy. Is he home yet?"

Heather looks at her list. The people who live here have to sign the list if they want to go outside or come inside. Draco must have forgotten again, that guy. Always complicates things, he is. "He didn't fill his list. I don't know if he's home already. I don't see him around yet."

"I see," the big man answers. "We have to check out by ourselves then. Where is his house?"

"The highest floor, you can go via the elevator. But before you can go upstairs, you should fill the guestbook. The rules, sir. I don't want to be responsible of chaos or something that might harm people who live here."

The man scribbles his name as: "FUNHOUSE INC." Heather narrows her eyes. What a weird name for a company, she muses. What kind of company is that?

"Alright, you may go."

"Thank you, Miss…?"

"Chang," Heather introduces herself. "Heather Chang."

She is truly confused when she sees the man's eyes brighten. "Thank you, Miss Chang."

"You're welcome," she answers, still frowning inwardly.

Heather is already back to her own business when she sees the group of men hurriedly walk out, still carrying the huge wooden box with them. She looks at them curiously. "What's the matter?"

"Mr. Malfoy isn't home yet. We'll be back later."

"Alright then. Good afternoon."

They don't respond, but Heather can still hear several words they say as they walk outside the flat.

"At least we got his neighbor."

* * *

><p>Draco walks inside the building, exhausted. He massages his throbbing head. Syl has disturbed his head again and again, oddly drains energy from his body. He practically panics as he sees Heather in her desk.<p>

"Mr. Malfoy, good evening," she greets. "There were some people looking for you."

"People who?" he remembers what Syl has said. _Daddy. People abduct. Be careful. Daddy. Mommy. Pius. Syl. Be careful._

"They came from… er," she stops. "Funhouse Inc… yes, something like that. They brought a package for you. But since you're not at home yet, they will come back later."

Draco's face pales. "Gotta go. Thanks, Heather." He flees to the highest floor.

When he reaches the highest floor, he is surprised when he takes his flat key from the floor. And then he almost faints when he realizes the truth behind Syl's words. Oh no, bloody hell no!

With shaky hand, he takes out his cell phone and dials Pansy's. He knows that she's not in her shift now. But she is the only one who knows about Syl, so only she who can help. That's why he doesn't dare to call 911. Please, Pansy, take the telephone! Harry, Scorpius, and Syl are in danger!

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Draco snarls. Pansy, you better take it or…

Beep.

Beep.

Draco runs into the flat, his phone still on his ear. He panics beyond belief. His hand is shaking when he tries to open the door and the key falls. He picks it up and after overcoming his own shaky hand, the door finally opens. His other hand, which is holding the phone, is still shaking, though.

Beep.

Beep.

His flat is still neat, that means nothing has happened in his house. But that only makes Draco's heart beats faster. Something is really wrong here.

Beep.

Beep.

"Pansy, you…"

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Click.

"Hi, Draco. Sorry, just out from the bathroom. What's the matter?"

Draco is almost shouting hysterically when he hears her voice. "Pansy! I need your help! Immediately!"

"What happened?" her tone changes instantly.

"Come to my flat! Just come! And take some of your friends with you! I have a really bad feeling that something is happening!"

"Draco, are you alright?"

When Pansy asks this question, Draco has run noisily into the kid's room. And when he sees them lying peacefully in their too-late naps, he finally loses his control. He falls in front of Syl and Scorpius' bed, faints.

Pansy doesn't know what happened at that time. But Draco, in his deepest subconscious, knows that she will come. She trusts him dearly, and knows that Draco will not joke in the situations like these. Draco's mind spins, even in his unconscious state. _If the kids are okay, then_…

…_Harry must be in danger._

* * *

><p>A half of an hour later, Pansy Davies is driving a car, next to a truly agitated Draco Malfoy. Or Jack Leslie, to be precise. She is frowning deeply as she glances at her friend, who is adding several make-ups that will cover his real pointy face. To be honest, she never sees him as nervous as he is now, even when the doctor called him and said that Astoria was almost killed in a heart attack.<p>

Maybe, just maybe, Draco is falling for Potter.

"Is this enough for a disguise, Pansy?"

Pansy stops her car in front of the traffic and stares at him. She almost cannot recognize him anymore. "Enough."

Draco lets out a sigh of relief. Pansy has noticed that Draco already let out that sigh when he woke up and saw that Pansy and her friends have come to his house. That was the first time she sees Syl. She told her friends to stay outside, and only she who sees Syl so the secret is well sealed.

Now, as she drives as fast as she could to The Funhouse, with 'Jack Leslie' and her other friends who all are in disguise, she cannot keep a tingling feeling away. She was Astoria's friend, and seeing her husband has moved on with someone else (a guy, above all people!) makes her feel uneasy.

They both let the silence fills the rest of their trip.

* * *

><p>Harry opens his eyes. Everything looks dark, but he suddenly knows where he is. He knows it from that smell alone. That nauseating, strong smell of sex.<p>

He remembers the flash of Rosier's face before everything goes black. Oh. He's in The Funhouse, then. His heart begins to race. He wriggles in his restraints but he finds no way of loosening the bounds, let alone to release himself from those.

Is Draco alright? Are the kids still sleeping?

"Fool!" he hears a shout. He cringes, fear seeps into him. He doesn't know whose voice it is, but he decides to strain his hearing, in case he can find something that will help him or Draco and the kids in the future.

"Calm down, Martin. It's not that bad."

_Martin?_

Then he remembers. Draco has mentioned someone named Martin. Oh. Martin McGonagall, one of the blonde's colleagues in his job circle. Professor McGonagall's son, who works as a medicine tester in the hospital Draco's team has corresponded with. Harry feels a punch of anger hits his gut. Bloody fucking hell, he curses. This is just unacceptable. His colleague, for God's sake!

"Riddle told you to take _Malfoy_ and the kids. Not Potter." Martin says coldly.

"You don't know how Riddle mopes around Potter, Martin," Harry can make out Avery's rough voice from the total darkness. Then he realized that he cannot push his body to a real lying, rigid position. And _why_he cannot.

Oh, shit. Bloody hell.

* * *

><p>Martin looks at Avery, Rosier, and Riddle's some other cronies coldly. But inside he is terrified. He fears Riddle's wrath, of course. Avery is right, though. Martin himself has known Riddle's obsession over Harry Potter. He actually cannot imagine that kind of obsession between a pimp and his rent-boy, until he saw Riddle and Potter.<p>

Riddle told them to take The Malfoys and Syldavia, not Potter. And if The Malfoys don't want to give Syldavia, Martin will tell Riddle's cronies to kill them. Cold-heartedly. He doesn't care anymore; he knows that Draco Malfoy trusts him, the blonde works with him after all. Jealousy is all he has, and he decides to live with it and will do anything to get rid of people who are in his way. Even kill them.

"Don't worry, Martin," Rosier suddenly says. "We'll be back again. Ask that Miss Chang that we're back for 'package for Mr. Malfoy'."

"Quite a good plan," Martin answers sullenly. "I wonder why Potter bothered to come to his flat while he has that damned Leslie guy who takes care of him."

"Maybe he misses his old flat." Mulciber, the usually quiet man, speaks up. "No wonder, Martin, Riddle gave it to him. A flat for his own, Martin! Who doesn't miss it?"

"One thing as a good fuck," Avery says, spits on the wooden floor.

"And a submissive expert," Rosier continues.

"Speaking of Potter, why don't you all check on him? I have to go, business waiting. Riddle wants good news, remember. Failure is not an option," Martin says with a hard tone. He remembers when he almost can taste Potter's body… he snorts as he makes his way leaving the room, and a minute later, the building, safely.

"Give him a nudge, Avery," Mulciber says venomously.

"A hard one will be better, I reckon." Avery smirks. He walks towards the big, wooden box on the corner. With a swift movement, he opens it and grins to the thing inside.

From inside the box, Potter is glaring to him.

* * *

><p>*smiles evilly when sees the readers hanging on the cliff* Actually I dunno what happens between me and the cliffies, I just happen to put them much.. To be honest, Tintin stories inspire me much in this series. I've been reading Tintin since I can read, so bear with me if I go too much on the Tintin movie this year.<p>

Hope you like it! Next chap, DRACO TO THE RESCUE! I'll update ASAP. Teehee.

So? Reviews? ^^


	24. Rescue and New Haven

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR:**  
><strong>Rescue and New Haven<strong>

"Guess he doesn't need a nudge," Avery snickers at Harry, who is lying uncomfortably on the base of the box. "Maybe he wants a talk?"

"He's awake already?" Rosier's mocking voice cuts the silence. "Wanna give him a little greeting. It's a great pleasure to see him again." He runs towards the box and peeks in. And then he spits to Harry's face, who frowns in disgust.

"He's not really happy to see us, yeah?" Avery says.

"Well, it shouldn't be," Mulciber says from the distance. "He has to be happy to see us. Maybe Leslie has given him some sort of nice place to crash in, so he forgets people who have raised him. _Us._"

Harry wants to throw up in disgust. They don't raise him. They never do. They rape him. They taint his soul. They make him cry in self-hatred. They make him feel useless. They make him want to die. If Draco didn't sing the small song, Harry would have died a long time ago.

Harry's head spins. Draco… is he okay? Are the kids okay? Will he go and help Harry?

Suddenly Avery opens the gag on Harry's mouth. "Hello, Potter boy. What makes you so furious?"

Harry stares long and hard at him, and then at Rosier, who sneers as a reply. "What do you think?" Harry says harshly.

Avery smirks. "Guess your Leslie master has put a spine on your back then," he says. "How is he? Great in bed, isn't he? I saw him when he bought you and couldn't help to be jealous to the Potter boy. I'd like to fuck that brunette sex on legs more than happily."

"The best fuck, the submissive expert, our little whore," Rosier snorts. "Riddle's beloved fucktoy."

"Well…" Mulciber says. "Martin and Riddle surely wants him alive, don't they? But it's okay if we play with him a bit, right?"

Avery and Rosier look back at him with big, lustful smiles on their faces. Harry ducks his head in fear.

* * *

><p>Pansy knocks the door. "Excuse me." She stares at Draco. They have agreed to be a couple, Pansy as Leslie's reconciled wife, and she has added several make ups to cover her real face. Her friends, Lavender Brown and the Patil twins (Parvati and Padma), will wait outside, and will barge in if they hear Pansy fires her gun.<p>

"Excuse me. Anyone inside?" she calls once again. Nobody answers. Pansy grows impatient. She kicks the door and it swings open, surprisingly unlocked. She frowns, her policewoman intuition kicks in. She turns back and gives a sign to Padma Patil. "Ring the siren."

Padma nods and starts to ring the siren.

* * *

><p>Harry's heart jumps when he hears the siren. The cops are coming! At first he is afraid that the police only patrols around the district. But his fear doesn't happen, though. He finds himself grinning inwardly as he hears the siren becomes closer and closer to The Funhouse.<p>

Avery is in the process of stripping him when he hears it. "Fuck!" he curses. "The cops!"

"What should we do?" Mulciber asks, standing up from his seat. Harry faintly can see him hovering near the box he is in. "Mariette and the girls are out now, Riddle and Martin are away, and we are alone in this place!" Harry has to hold his snicker. He always knows that Mulciber is the one who is easily-panicked.

"Martin didn't tell you what to do?" Rosier sneers at his fellow. "We leave him here, and just hope that the nosy cops won't see anything weird. Or they are just passing around this area. You know they sometimes do that. We'll be back if the situation is safe. After that we can kidnap Malfoy and his fucking perfect family."

"Why don't we take him with us?" Mulciber asks, pointing to Harry.

"Riddle wants him alive, he doesn't want something to scar his beautiful rent-boy. And think about it, Mulciber. Potter will just hold us up in our runaway. Like a burden, he is," Avery answers as he strokes Harry's cheek. Harry squirms back in disgust, hold himself not to bite those filthy fingers.

"No time to waste then," Mulciber replies. Avery puts the gag on Harry's jaw once again and locks the box. Harry has to sigh in relief. If the cops come, he will just rock the box and they will hear it…

Suddenly Harry feels that they lift the box up. Wait, are they taking him too? No, that can be! But suddenly something drops inside the box. Harry's eyes widen when he realize that the thing is a handkerchief with chloroform on it.

They will hear it…or not, Harry muses as he loses his consciousness.

* * *

><p>Scorpius slowly wakes up inside his bedroom. He looks around, as if he doesn't know his own room. Something is wrong, he thinks.<p>

He looks back and sees Syl kneeling on the mattress, holding Daddy's old handkerchief and Harry's pen. Her mouth is moving but no sound is out from it. He frowns, but he knows that it's not weird anymore. He has grown used to Syl's 'gift' and doesn't care about it as much as he was in the past.

He is more interested to the small sounds outside his room. They are not Daddy's, or Harry's, he muses. Who is that? He just wants to walk out and look for it, he is a big boy, after all. Daddy says that he can take care of himself and of Syl.

Syl. Then he remembers Daddy's words. In public, she's a Malfoy, although Scorpius knows that she isn't. She looks more like Mommy's family than Daddy's. And Scorpius doesn't know her full name, unless 'Sylvia' the one Daddy has told him. He blinks, and starts to put two and two together, as fast as his seven-year-old mind can.

Then he realizes that he should not put Syl in public. Daddy won't lie unless there's something to hide. He sighs, and slowly back to his bed. He feels afraid. He doesn't know who is outside, friend or foe. He hugs Syl, and slowly, they lie on the bed. Syl is holding the things, but her mouth is unmoving. But still, Scorpius can feel her power around the room.

Silently, he begins to whisper a small song that Daddy has sung to him, the song that Harry has sung to him. The small song can always keeps him calm. He prays in his heart, that Daddy and Harry will be home soon.

_Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
>Everything's gonna be alright<br>Stiffen that upper lip up little man, we told ya  
>We're here to hold ya through the night<em>

* * *

><p>Draco doesn't hear anything as he makes his way along with Pansy inside the unusually empty prostitution place. Where are the people?<p>

Or maybe…

Maybe they have taken Harry away. Maybe they have fled. Or maybe, Draco closes his eyes as he thinks the worst possibility, they have ki…

_No, Daddy._

Draco snaps when he hears Syl's small voice. "Thank God, Syl!" he whispers, "Can you tell me where Harry is?"

_Mommy sleeping. Mommy trapped. Mommy sleeping._

"What?"

_Dark covers Mommy._

"Syl, can you please tell me where he is? Just tell me where."

_Mommy trapped in the dark. Mommy sleeping._

"Syl…" his voice is cut by a girlish shriek. Draco snaps, confused of whose voice that is, Syl or one of his friends. Then he realizes that it's Syl's. What's wrong with her? But it seems like she is relieved or something…

_Mommy near Daddy. Mommy sleeps in the dark. Mommy trapped in the dark. Daddy saves Mommy. Daddy cares of Mommy. Please, Daddy. Pius here with Syl. Pius want Daddy and Mommy home. Pius afraid. Pius confused. Syl afraid. Syl confused. Syl and Pius need Daddy and Mommy. Please, Daddy, save Mommy._

"Okay, okay, I will," Draco whispers, and the voice fade out. Harry is near him, but where? And Scorpius is awake and confused now too, Draco muses. He should be home soon. His thoughts are cut by Pansy's tug on his arm. "C'mon, Jack."

The place is dark like usual, but quiet. Draco has an impression that something is not right. Pansy calls Lavender and the three of them starts to look into the rooms inside The Funhouse.

Draco is looking into a room when Lavender suddenly fires her gun in the room she is checking. He runs into the room she is into, Pansy several meters behind him. "What is it, Inspector Brown?" he asks worriedly.

Lavender is grinning, still holding her gun straightly to a padlock which is locking a box. "This thing is interesting. The only place to keep Potter in, there is nothing as big as this thing to keep a person inside."

Then Draco remembers. Heather has said that people who are from 'Funhouse Inc.' had a huge wooden box with them. Oh, maybe…

He opens it and stares at the thing inside.

Harry is there. He is almost naked, tied and asleep inside the box. Chloroform's sedating smell leaks out the box, and Draco immediately knows, thanks to his experience as a chemist for years, that the raven is not sleeping. He is sedated.

Draco suddenly hears Syl's voice, even smaller than before.

_Daddy found Mommy. Daddy saves Mommy. Thank you._

* * *

><p>Harry slowly wakes up. He feels so very comfortable. He feels someone is stroking his hair, and briefly remembers his mother who used to do that when he was very small. He doesn't remember much of his parents, but sometimes he can feel their presence, especially when he desperately needs someone to be there for him. Although he cannot see or talk to them, the comforting feeling that his parents is there, that they are still love him, care of him, is enough.<p>

Instead of looking to Lily's green eyes or James' blue ones, he stares to a pair of grey pools of storm. At first he doesn't know who it is, but when he sees pale face and white-blonde hair, he smiles.

"Hello, Harry. Better?"

Harry nods. He feels a bit lightheaded, but nothing else is wrong. Draco is wearing his pajamas, and when he realizes that he also is wearing his own pajamas, he knows that he's…

"You're safe now." Draco says softly.

"Draco, they are trying to take you and Scorpius! Not me!"

Draco, surprisingly, just tilts his head and blinks. "I've figured that out already. Pansy and her friends told me that when we were back from rescuing you. That's why I make this decision."

"What is it?"

"I'll sell this place. I'll move out somewhere, Harry. I don't want to jeopardize my son and Syl, she's just a lucky girl who gets a power of a seer, and nobody can harm them. I'll protect them to the very end. I don't know about you, but you're free to join us."

Harry stares at him, and then says softly.

"Count me in, Draco. Count me in."

* * *

><p>Hope you like this! Think this one is nice tho, although I realized that the rescue scene was too fast (or something).<p>

I'm feeling down today, know why? Tomorrow I'll get my report card (well, not really a card actually) and I'm truly worried over mine and my bro's scores. In times like these, I really envy Draco's scores XD. I'm afraid if I get bad scores, my mom won't allow me to use the computer as much as I do now.

So? Reviews? ^^


	25. New House, New Surprise

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE:**  
><strong>New Home, New Surprise<strong>

After staying for several days in the flat, Draco and Harry finally find a small house, not really far from the Manor, and a bit secluded from the crowd. Near it, there's a small school named Maxell Elementary. Draco knows the education centre, because Millicent Bulstrode, one of his classmates, studied there before she went to Hogwarts.

Cho Chang, Heather's sister, helps them a lot. She works in a real estate agency, and she is the one who has offered the house to them. She promises a faster work than her company used to do to all their clients, just because Draco and Harry are the friends of Heather and the Chang sisters love the kids a bit too much.

Draco has told her that nobody can know his and Harry's new address, and Cho finally made an oath for that. She is a professional, after all.

So, in the middle of April, Draco and Harry are busy, packing the things into boxes. The kids are more than elated with the preparations. Scorpius forgets his responsibility and composure as 'the big boy' and breaks several plates and a bottle in one of his ecstatic dances. Syl is no different, she helps the adults as much as she can, but she's too happy and that makes her clumsy. She ends up crying on the floor after stepping on Harry's glasses. Scorpius is hugging her as Harry heals her foot, and Draco scolds her for being barefoot in the house.

But actually Draco and Harry don't mind.

"They are kids anyway," Harry says as he pulls out his spare, odd-shaped, round glasses. Draco has bought him a new one, just as round but more elegant. Truly Draco's style. But the raven still doesn't want to wear it.

At first Draco thought that Harry didn't like it, but one day he saw Harry wearing it in their bedroom. Draco asked him why, and Harry said that he loved the glasses so much to wear it. Draco inwardly was disappointed, but he has realized that Harry maybe keep it as a symbol. Like his report card.

"Yeah," Draco says. He sweeps the floor from the shards of Harry's glasses. "I cannot bear to think that they are wanted. They don't understand what danger is waiting for them. I don't want to make them children without childhoods."

Harry looks at him sadly. He knows how it feels, to be a child without childhood. Draco turns his back from the boxes he is packing, just to see Harry looking to the floor, his face withdrawn. Draco blinks and realizes why Harry does that.

"Hey," the blonde puts down the plate he is holding into the box and circles his arm to Harry's shoulder. "It's the past, Harry."

"I know," Harry chokes out. He is shaking. Draco frowns and pulls him into a hug. "I thought, fuck Draco… when you said that, I remember my children. And my childhood. Draco… how I don't want them to have the same experience like I did."

"Ssh, Harry, it's over now."

As he rocks the sad raven and let him to control his feelings first, Draco cannot help to make a plan in his mind. The thought makes him smile inwardly as he kisses Harry's dark mop of hair.

* * *

><p>After several hours of packing, Harry and Draco are done. Scorpius and Syl finally help them by packing their own clothes, although Draco has to shake his head in astonishment and Harry laughs out loud as he folds all the clothes all over again.<p>

"You two are a big help," he says as he ruffles Scorpius' hair. The blonde boy squirms away from Harry's hands and tries his best to tidy his hair again. Draco laughs as he combs his son's blonde hair.

"You don't need to tidy it up," he says, still smiling. Scorpius pouts and lets out a small whimper.

"I just want to look like you, Daddy!"

"You cannot say that my hair is in the perfect style too, can you?"

Scorpius looks up and laughs when he realizes that his Daddy's hair is also messy. "You look like Harry!"

Draco smirks. "I'll take that as a compliment." He ruffles Scorpius' hair further. But he stops when he sees his son's face.

"What is it, kid?"

"Is… is Harry my new Mommy?" Scorpius says, his voice suddenly barely above a whisper.

Draco kneels in front of his son. "What makes you think like that, kid?"

"Syl keeps calling Harry that. But Daddy, I have a Mommy. She's beautiful. Not like Harry. Syl calls him that, and I'm confused. Daddy, I don't want a new Mommy!"

Both of them don't realize that Harry is behind them, hears everything they have said. Harry's eyes water. He knows that Scorpius likes him, but he also knows that the boy won't be happy if Harry takes his mother's place. Harry winces as he feels a sharp pain in his chest.

Harry's thought is cut by Draco's sigh. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," he calls. "You don't need to call him that. Harry is a very nice man, and he'll understand if you don't like Syl's nickname to him."

"Not only that," Scorpius is starting to sob. Draco launches himself forward and hugs the small boy. "I saw you… kissed Harry. At first, I can ignore it, but I cannot anymore… Daddy, do you… love him? Like you love Mommy?"

Draco is shocked. "I…Scorpius, I don't know. I still love your mother." Draco answers. After he says that, he looks up and sees Harry standing on the doorstep, Syl in his arms, his green eyes watering.

* * *

><p>Harry is left alone with Scorpius. Draco is out to contact the truck for their things, and Syl is in the living room, sleeping on the couch. All of the things already packed, includes Syl's bed, so she takes her nap on the sofa.<p>

Scorpius only looks at him with…no, not disdain, only confusion. "Scorpius?" Harry asks. "Mind if you sit down?"

The boy only shakes his head and sits down. "Harry," he says softly.

"Listen," Harry says as he sits in front of the blonde boy. "I don't mean to take your father from your mother, and I understand that he…"

"No! You don't understand! You understand nothing!" Scorpius suddenly yells. "Daddy was happy before he met you! I think I like you, but… but…" he breaks down and starts to cry uncontrollably.

Harry hugs him tightly and ignores the small struggles from Scorpius. "Ssh, ssh," he whispers soothing noises to his ear. He remembers the time when Albus woke up from a nightmare, and finds himself crying again.

Suddenly Scorpius goes stiff in his arms, his mouth moves but no sound is out, he slowly shakes his head. Harry looks confusedly at him and he slowly whispers, "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry frowns. This fast? The boy apologize this fast? "What?"

"My mind told me that you're not guilty. I admit so. I'm sorry."

Harry gapes in confusion, but he accepts Scorpius' odd apology. "That's okay," he kisses the boy's head. Then he hears a small purr and sees something odd from the couch.

Syl's big grin.

* * *

><p>Several days after they move in, Harry finds Draco speaking to someone in the telephone. Arguing, to be precise. Harry frowns, but he cannot make out to whom Draco is talking. He shrugs and walks into the kitchen. This is not the first time Draco argues in the phone.<p>

Draco is suspiciously odd nowadays. He asks Harry about James, Albus, and Lily's birthday. That makes Harry remembers Lily's sixth birthday, which is tomorrow. He cannot help but to feel sad of it.

Draco finally walks out his bedroom. One thing that Harry dislikes from the house is the fact that Draco has separated his bedroom from Harry's. Harry understands, though. Scorpius and Syl's bedroom is also separated. Speaking about Scorpius, he's not really like he used to do, but he's civil at least.

The new haven is a two-story house, painted with milky white and beige in all of the room. And with huge kitchen and living room. Harry found himself remembering his old house, and when he asked Draco about it, the blonde only shrugged and said the same.

"I have to go to the Manor tomorrow," Draco suddenly says behind Harry. "I'll take Scorpius and Syl with me. You will not come."

Harry frowns. He knows that Lucius Malfoy still dislikes him, but he, just like his grandson, is civil to Harry. So why Draco is holding him here? "Why is that?"

"It's a secret, but you're not coming with us. Stay home."

Harry is confused, but he cannot resist. His confusion only increases when Draco goes away and is back with a huge box and puts it into the fridge.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

Harry wakes up and realizes that Draco is already gone. What is in him anyway?, he wonders. He takes a bath and goes to the kitchen. When he passes the dining room, he gapes at the sight.

Draco must be poisoned by one of his medicines, Harry muses. The dining table is neatly arranged with several plates. Harry counts all of them. Five. A small letter is put on the table. Harry takes it.

_Harry, there will be guests coming. Take the big box from the fridge and have a nice day. Draco._

Harry is confused as hell when he hears a sound of door knocking. He runs and opens it. He gapes.

On the doorstep, there are Ginny and their kids.

* * *

><p>So. There's Draco's plan, taking the Potters to Harry. Hope you like this one!<br>I don't mean to make Scorpius like that, but he has a right to do so. He's like my friend, whose mom died and doesn't want his father to remarry. Sadly, he doesn't have a 'Syl' to clear things up. Syl is sneaky here, yes, she forces Scorpius to apologize.

I decided to name Scorpius' school Maxell. I think that Hogwarts suits a high school, like it used to be. Maxell is actually a name of a cassette brand. XD

So? Comments? ^^


	26. A Family Gathering

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX:**  
><strong>A Family Gathering<strong>

"Well, I see you've a nice place here," Ginny says, her stray fringes cover her eyebrows.

Harry fidgets uncomfortably. "Thank you," he says. Then he realizes. Draco has put his family photos away. Instead of pictures of him and Scorpius, there are many of The Potters' photos around. He beams. Draco has done very much to him. _Draco, thank you._

He turns back and sees his kids eye him suspiciously and confusedly. Then he remembers. He has never seen them since he and Ginny divorced. No wonder they don't recognize him. But still, he feels that his heart is ripped into pieces as he looks at the stares. It seems like they don't know him. It's like he is a stranger from the outside world, trying to barge into a tight circle of a happy family.

"We live near here," Ginny says. "Feel free to visit us."

Harry just gives her a jerky nod. He looks to Lily, whose birthday is today. Then he remembers one more thing: the big box in the fridge. "C'mon all, I have something for you, especially for this little girl."

* * *

><p>The guests are sitting in the dining table when Lily Potter suddenly whispers to her mother, "That man looks like Albus, Mom. Who is he?"<p>

"He is Mr. Potter, darling," Ginny answers. And after pushes out her second thought, she adds, "He is your father."

Silence. Suddenly, she is shocked when she sees her two sons jump forward.

"I hate him!" Albus shrieks. "He left us!"

Ginny glares at him, but her heart is hammering inside her chest. "Albus, we're in his house. Be polite, at least."

"No!" It's James' turn to shout. "We will not!"

Ginny rises in anger. "Albus Severus! James Sirius! You two better sit down! And stay polite, gentlemen!"

Albus and James only throw her a glare. Ginny scowls. She remembers Malfoy's words to her. And she has to make Harry happy, or she won't have her reward. She hates when she doesn't get her reward. Malfoy has promised it to her, and she knows she has to do anything to make the blonde give her the reward she is desperately looking for.

"Cake!" suddenly she hears Harry's happy voice near her. She looks up and sees Harry carrying a big box, with a big grin on his face. He opens it in the middle of the table, still grinning like mad. Ginny cannot help but to let out a small smile. He looks happier than he used to be at their marriage, she muses. Not like she ever love him, though.

She looks at Lily, who beams in happiness. She always loves cakes, whoever gives it to her. She doesn't realize her brothers' disgusted frowns when she sees her name is written on the cake: 'Happy Sixth Birthday, Lily Luna' with a lily-shaped cake. She laughs and smiles widely at Harry.

Harry is too happy to see his other kids' faces. James has a scowl on his face and Albus has to duck his head in disgust when Lily hugs Harry to express her gratitude. Ginny doesn't know what to do, so she keeps silent and puts her neutral face.

Ginny knows that sometime, even without Malfoy pesters her around, her children have to know their father more. Although she knows that it will be hard. And deep inside, she knows that it's her fault; she is the one who tells bad things and lies about Harry to the children. No wonder they hate Harry.

Apparently, Lily is too small to understand that her brothers hate their father already. She looks around and smiles to all of them as she cuts her cake, Harry helps her by holding the knife together.

Ginny sighs inwardly. The boys hate Harry and Lily is too oblivious to see that. Yes, this will be a hard, long way. But this is worth Malfoy's reward to her, so she thinks this will be tolerable.

* * *

><p>After the small birthday celebration, Harry and Ginny takes the kids to the playroom. Draco has cleaned it, and Harry has to sigh in relief as Albus and James slowly take the toys and starts to play together with Lily, who seems like she has her time of her life.<p>

He is not an idiot. He knows that his children, Albus and James to be precise, dislike him. So he is very happy when they see Scorpius and Syl's toys and decide to play with those. They look so much happier than in the dining room before.

"I wonder, Harry," suddenly he hears a voice. He turns back from the playroom and sees Ginny sitting on the sofa, posing herself so bossily. She looks like she is the one who owns the house, not Draco (and Harry, of course).

"What?"

"Why Malfoy is the one who pesters me around, and not you. I think you two are rivals."

"Well…" Harry's mind spins as he tries to find the answer. "We aren't enemies anymore. He helped me."

"Oh, I see," Ginny surprisingly doesn't pester him anymore. Weird. "Well, I do think that the kids have to know you better. I don't want to be something that will trip them if they need your help."

Harry just nods, doesn't really believe her. But Ginny is not done yet. "They are lovely, yeah?" she asks.

"Of course they are," he says as a small ball of pain begins to rise inside his body. Oh, how he loved her. How he love the kids. But Ginny's habit has destroyed everything, his love, his trust. Everything. He knows for sure that he won't love her anymore like what he did in the past. He still loves the kids, though. And now he has Draco.

Draco. Harry's heart begins to race. He is the most handsome man in the entire planet. Harry has to hold himself from chuckling like a silly little schoolgirl in front of his ex-wife.

He suddenly feels a small tug in his trousers and sees Lily looks up at him. "What is it, Lily?"

"I found something," she says, and she takes Harry into the corner of the playroom. Ginny's eyes follow his movement, but he is sure that she cannot see what is going on. Albus and James are playing on their own, too busy to notice.

Lily pulls out a small photograph. Harry's eyes widen when he stares into the grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. Draco must have forgotten to put that photo away. How can Lily find it anyway?

"Do you know him?"

"He is the son of my friend," Harry says, a bit uncomfortably.

"He is nice looking, isn't he?" Lily suddenly asks, her face redden. She does look like a silly little schoolgirl. Harry frowns, but nods at her in an instant.

"I want to meet him," Lily says, her voice high with childhood. "Maybe playing with him will be fun."

"He is a playful friend, Lily. Maybe he can go into your house someday. Or you can come here with your mother and brothers. His father is my friend, he is nice too."

Her smile widens. She hugs Harry as tight as she can. "Thanks, Dad!" she shouts, loud enough for Ginny and the boys to hear.

Harry gapes, so do the boys and Ginny. But as he hugs her back, both Albus and James feels something crack in their deepest core. They have heard voices in their minds, telling them to soften up a bit and give their father some love. They finally admit to themselves that they love Harry so much, and that is what they will show to Harry.

And as Harry hugs all of his children lovingly, Ginny looks at them with a smile on her face. Her children are happy. Good then. The smile turns to a wicked one. Time for asking my reward. She sneaks out and dials a number.

"Weasley," the man across the phone answers. Ginny smirks.

"It went good enough. I will tell you the details tonight, together with my reward. You know where to go."

"Alright." The man's voice sounds sullen as the connection ends.

* * *

><p>When Draco comes home with Syl and Scorpius, he is greeted by a big hug, making him cannot breathe. "Harry, let me go. Now," he threatens jokingly.<p>

"Draco, Draco," Harry chants, just like when he was freed by Draco. "Thank you!"

"I assume that you're happy with them then. I'm glad that you are," Draco strokes Harry's head.

Syl comes bouncing towards them. "We went swimming!" Even Scorpius is happy too; he forgets his 'civility' to Harry and bounces along with Syl.

"Yes, yes, you two had your fun." Draco hugs them both, Harry follows. "Now I have to go."

"Where?" Harry and Scorpius ask worriedly. Syl keeps her mouth shut, and that's because she knows what's going on. She always knows.

"There's an urgent meeting in the lab. I think it'll take a long time, Harry, feel free to go to sleep first."

Harry blinks. Actually he doesn't want Draco to go, he wants to tell the blonde what he has done with his children together. But he cannot. So, halfheartedly, he lets Draco go. "See you."

"See you too, Harry. And you two, take care of him, okay?"

"We will!" Syl smiles broadly. "We will take care of Mommy!"

Scorpius doesn't say anything but he gives Draco a small nod. For his father, it's more than enough. So he kisses their heads and Harry's cheek before he goes out.

A half an hour later, Harry is cooking in the kitchen when he hears Syl's small sobs in the living room. He rushes into the sofa and sees the crying girl and the confused boy who is hugging her tightly. Syl is holding Draco's old bolster as she cries. Harry frowns and finally takes the kids into his arms.

He doesn't know why she is crying. Neither does Scorpius.

* * *

><p>11 PM.<p>

Draco slowly walks into his bedroom. Harry is already sleeping, and Draco has to smile with the sight. Harry is beautiful. Why Draco cannot say 'I love you' to him? He still cannot, that the best answer he can offer himself.

He changes his messy clothes into a set of pajamas and sinks below the blanket. He looks at Harry and strokes his hair. He cannot help to lean down and whispers on Harry's ear, the words he keep telling himself why he did what he just did before he goes back home.

"As long as you're happy, Harry. I'll do anything for you."

* * *

><p>SORRY FOR THE LONG WAITING! I'm going to a camp tomorrow, and will be home in Sunday.<p>

Hope you like this chap! You can interpret something between Draco and Ginny, can you not? ;) And you have to notice that Syl was talking to Potter boys so they finally accept Harry. How beautiful is that? :D

So? Reviews? ^^


	27. More Danger Ahead, More Secrets Reveal

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN:**  
><strong>More Danger Ahead, More Secrets Reveal<strong>

_Two weeks later…_

Marietta 'Mariette' Edgecombe is one of Tom Riddle best 'spy'. She has many friends, and almost all of them don't know what she does for living. She works days as a waitress in a small restaurant near The Funhouse. Being a whore and lives in The Funhouse is actually her favorite job. These jobs make her meet various people, and some of them are kind enough to share some things to her.

Cho Chang is one of them, although she doesn't know that she has another job along than her waitress status. She is one of Mariette's friends. They met in the restaurant, Mariette was being a talkative waitress and they just clicked. They have met for coffee in a small café sometimes.

Mariette knows about Cho's job. And when Riddle gave her a task to look for his daughter's house, Mariette tries her best. She hasn't met Cho at that time, and when they finally are close, Cho allows her to wonder in her job circle as a secretary. Mariette hasn't tell Riddle about this yet, because she wants her master to be proud of her, after that damned Potter is gone.

Like today. Mariette is free from her shift, so she brings two cups of coffee to Cho's office. Martin has said that Cho might know where Beatrice Longbottom hides and Draco Malfoy's new house. All she has to do is to sneak into her private data.

She smirks evilly as she put a sleeping potion into Cho's favorite coffee. She walks out the restaurant and into Cho's office and finally reaches her door. She knocks and Cho finally shows up. "Hello, Mariette! Nice to see you again," she smiles broadly. Mariette's smirk turns to a big, fake grin. "May I come in?" she asks.

"Oh, why not? Feel free." Cho closes the door behind them. Mariette puts the coffee on the table and Cho practically squeals in happiness. "Coffee! Just like what I need!"

"I know you have to work overtime today, so I brought you some," Mariette replies, tidying up her curly hair. "I think I'll accompany you for a while. I don't have anything to do at home."

Cho's face brightens. "Thank you, thanks a lot! C'mon, sit here, Mariette." She obliges and gives the other woman her glass of coffee. "So, Cho, how's Cedric?"

"He's fine," Cho blushes like a schoolgirl when Mariette asks about her fiancé. "He has been looking for a house for us. I help him, of course. Working in a real estate company makes our way easier."

"Really?" Mariette asks with a fake curiosity. "Congratulations!"

Cho nods enthusiastically and starts to sip her coffee. Mariette covers her smirk with a cough. "Do you like the coffee? I brewed it myself," she says soothingly. "Cho? Are you alright?"

"Well," Cho massages her own forehead. "I'm sure that I've eaten my lunch properly."

"Maybe you need a rest?" Mariette asks worriedly, although inside she is smiling widely. So the medicine is working.

"Think so," Cho says. "I'm going to crash for a while. There's a couch there. Feel free to leave, Mariette," she walks slowly and finally falls asleep on the couch near her desk.

Mariette's smile widens. Cho even doesn't remember to turn her computer off. She wanders through the documents, and finally finds out the most matching data, a Microsoft Word one named TENANTS AND OWNERS – FULL LIST.

There should be Longbottom and Malfoy in there, right? Longbottom is missing around November or December. Malfoy and his damned family are vanished to thin air for about a week.

She opens it. "Damn it," she mutters when she stares at the dialog box: PASSWORD. But then she realizes. This must be the one she's looking for. Now she just needs to break in. She isn't trained to be a hacker, although she ever broke into the exams data in her high school, so this might be hard for her.

Hmm… What thing interest Cho? Since she is a forgetful person, she has to put an easy password, a word only, it seems. Well. Try the easiest one.

_Cedric_

Denied.

Again, then, Mariette muses.

_Diggory_

Denied.

_Heather_

Denied.

_Chang_

Denied.

Mariette slowly feels curious. Em… how about this? Cho has said that she was smitten to Potter at some point in her life. Mariette doesn't know when, but Cho also said that she ever had her eyes on Malfoy and another guy who lived in the flat.

_Potter_

Denied.

_Harry_

Denied.

Mariette huffs.

_Draco_

Denied.

_Malfoy_

Denied.

Mariette sighs. She looks around for something, a word to be precise, which can help her. Her vision stops at a small bookmark on her pencil case. She takes it and stares at their small photo. Cho has insisted to take her into a photobox that day, and Mariette has to laugh at the memory. She likes Cho very much it hurts her that she has to use her only friend like this.

Then something clicks in her mind. She blinks and hastily types on the keyboard.

_Cho_

Denied.

Mariette takes a deep breath. This can't be…

_Mariette_

There is a soft pop from the computer, and Mariette gapes as the monitor shows her the full list of people who have bought houses from the company Cho is working in. She uses my name as a password, Mariette muses. It's so… amazing.

But she cannot waste her time! She starts to wonder through the data. LaFea… Lawson… Lee… Link… Longbottom… Lopez… wait!

She smiles triumphantly as she reads and writes down the address in a small paper.

Longbottom Family: (a.k.a Paulson Family)  
>LONGBOTTOM, NEVILLE FRANK<br>LONGBOTTOM, BEATRICE STEPHANIE (nee. Riddle)  
>LONGBOTTOM, SYLDAVIA ALICE<br>House 1 : 19th Alberto Lane  
>House 2 : 6th Katharina Alley (as Paulson Family)<p>

Alright. So The Longbottoms bought two houses and one of them is under 'Paulson' name. Surely that one is for hiding. Brilliant idea. Now, Malfoys.

Aha!

Malfoy Family: (a.k.a Kelley Family)  
>MALFOY, DRACO LUCIUS<br>MALFOY, SCORPIUS HYPERION  
>MALFOY, SYLVIA ASTORIA<br>MALFOY, JAMES EVANS  
>House : 12th Grimmauld Place (as Kelley Family)<p>

Great! Another fake name, Mariette muses. Wait a sec, since when Malfoy has a girl named Sylvia? And a guy named James?

Mariette crosses her arms in front of her chest. Sylvia… simple, it's Syldavia Longbottom in disguise. And who's James? She cannot interpret who he is, so she thinks he should be a relative to Draco. Who cares anyway? Syldavia is there, and that is the only thing that matters.

Now she, fills with curiosity, wonders through the data. Much to her annoyance, no Potter on the list. Where is he? After that abduction maybe he flees somewhere else. Not like she cares about him.

She finally stops at a family. Wow, are every people in this town buy house to this company? No wonder, this is the biggest and the nicest one.

Weasley Family:  
>WEASLEY, GINEVRA MOLLY<br>WEASLEY, JAMES SIRIUS  
>WEASLEY, ALBUS SEVERUS<br>WEASLEY, LILY LUNA  
>House : 17th August Road<p>

Oh. So Potter's kids are under Weasley's name now? She remembers how smitten Potter was to her. She writes down the address and closes the document. She leaves a small note to Cho and finally walks out.

* * *

><p>Riddle is more than happy when Mariette tells him. "Walden has bought us a new place."<p>

"Oh, really, Master?" Mariette asks. Riddle just nods.

"He tries his best to prevent those nosy cops to investigate after Potter's escape, and now he's the one who take care of the case. We'll be fine."

"So, why is he buying the new place?" a new voice asks.

Riddle's head snaps to the door. "Ah, Martin. Come in. We need to, because we're going to move out. Not only that sorry excuse of a Malfoy that can move from his house, we also can move out too. We already have a shelter."

Martin walks into the room, almost falls when a body trips him up. "Why did you kill Mulciber?" he asks, his tone cold and uncaring.

"Someone has to be sacrificed to cover our departure," Mariette answers for him. She looks as young as Martin, but just like him, her face is hard and evil, covering all her beautifulness. "Lestrange couple is the one who is responsible to all of this. The woman, Bellatrix, was the one who suggested us to leave this place. Congratulate her and her husband."

"I think that is a great idea," Martin says. "So, when you all will get outta this place?"

"Tomorrow dawn," Riddle answers. He looks sternly at Mariette. "Be ready."

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

Harry is reading the morning newspaper as Draco prepares himself to work. The blonde wants to give his medical review to Martin McGonagall and get back to work with his medicines. He'll try to come home before lunch.

Harry sighs as he silently watches Draco. He is odd lately. He likes to go out at night, and Syl always cries when he goes away. After the day of meeting James, Albus, and Lily, who can get along well with Scorpius and Syl, Draco surely will go out in the night and come back late. Harry doesn't want to pester Draco, but he cannot help but to feel curious.

"Harry? You're not reading. You're staring."

"Oh!" Harry blushes. He ducks his head down and stares directly at a certain article. He gasps loudly when he sees the title.

"Draco! Draco!"

The blonde emerges out the kitchen and sits next to Harry. "What is it?"

"Read it yourself. I can't believe it," Harry snaps and Draco frowns as he reads the title.

_LOCAL PROSTITUTION PLACE BURNED DOWN, NO SURVIVORS_

* * *

><p>Hello. I'm back! Still in a piece! The camp was really really fun! I would like more than just two days :D<br>I suck at address, yeah? I know that -_-a  
>But I hope you like this!<p>

So? Reviews? ^^


	28. Another Secret Reveals

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT:**  
><strong>Another Secret Reveals<strong>

_ LOCAL PROSTITUTION PLACE BURNED DOWN, NO SURVIVORS_

Draco gapes as he reads the article. "Is this meaning that Riddle is dead?"

Harry shrugs. "I think so. I _hope _so."

Draco jumps and hugs the raven. "Oh, Harry, that's wonderful!"

Harry doesn't react fast. Draco pulls away to see Harry blinks uncertainty at him. "What is it?" the blonde asks. Harry just shakes his head slowly, as if he is still dazed of what has happened to him.

"I don't know… I'm not sure. I can feel it… he's still alive. Somewhere."

Draco frowns as he releases one arm from Harry to take the newspaper. "I'll ask Pansy if you want some confirmation. But it says here that Walden Macnair, the… you can say… police in charge in this situation, has said so. Riddle and his 'staffs' were in there when suddenly something screwed up the electricity and burned the place to ashes. Nothing left, as it seems, just several wooden blocks."

"I…"

"Harry, this means you're free! And if you still cannot believe the media, I'll ask Pansy right away."

Harry's face suddenly brightens. He smiles widely and throws himself into Draco's arms. "You're right! I haven't thought about it before!" he laughs happily. "I'm free, I'm free, I'm free!" he pulls back and still blissful, kisses the blonde.

Draco kisses him back. But as he does that, he cannot help but to think that Harry is happy. He already met his kids, he is free, and he lives happily in Draco's house. He will do anything to make him happy. Anything, although the blonde has to do something he doesn't like.

Behind them, Scorpius is gripping Syl's hand tightly. He is tired of his mind poking around and telling things contradicts his own opinion. But he also realizes that his 'mind' is right, Daddy is happy together with Harry, so why can't he accept the raven?

Besides, Harry's kids are fun. He can get along with Jamie and Al rather quickly, and Lil is working her way into Scorpius' heart. Syl also is very happy with them, and it seems that Al has hooked her already. Jamie is the big boy, and he is a very playful boy, although he is bossy sometimes.

He is cut from his musings when he feels a tug on his hand. He looks down and sees Syl muttering something as they stares at the blissful men on the couch. "What is it, Syl?" he asks. He kneels down and strains his hearing.

"Not over… it's not over."

* * *

><p><em>A month later…<em>

Riddle sits down on his usual chair, smiling smugly.

"You've done a good job, Walden," he says, his tone has no warmth, as if he is sneering and not praising. But still, Walden smiles hugely to him as if Riddle has given him a chest full of gold from Fort Knox.

"Thank you, sir," he answers.

"You have all that covered?"

"Yes, sir. You and all your 'staffs' are considered dead now. You're free to start from the beginning."

"Thank you, Walden. I think you can manage all those nosy people, can you not?"

"Of course I can, sir. No worries."

Riddle just nods and lifts his legs to rest on the table in front of him.

"Sir?" Macnair fearfully asks.

"Yes?"

"Do you still need my help?"

Riddle puts his thoughtful face and muses for a while. He pulls out a photograph of two children and shoves it to Macnair. "Find them, especially the girl one. Edgecombe has their address. If you can, kill her family too. Find a way that is sneaky and people don't need to know. I'll pay you together with my sister's money. As usual, I trust you, and I don't want you to fail."

"Alright, sir. Good afternoon."

And after that, the evil cop is gone.

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later…<em>

A naked Draco Malfoy slowly rises from the bed. He sighs and stares blankly out the window. The scenery outside is great, the darkness of the night is covered by those lamps from those tall buildings. But he isn't looking at it; his mind is too full of things.

Today Harry has met his kids again. They played hide and seek while Draco made his medical review and his ex-wife just watched them. Draco could see how happy he was, and how happy the kids playing with Scorpius and Syl, who were also happy to see them again. Weasley… well, she's just being Weasley. That's why he is here.

"Malfoy?" a voice asks. "You awake again? You already said to Harry that you'll have a nightly research in your friend's place, haven't you? So he won't find out?"

Draco doesn't answer. He only nods to make the woman know that he is listening to her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks with that seducing, velvety voice, the voice that Draco hates the most. He just shrugs. The woman rises and softly put a hand on his bare shoulder. Draco flinches, and stares at the woman.

"Malfoy, I need you to be honest."

"What?" he finally asks, hoarsely.

"You're thinking about Harry again, aren't you? I don't care, as long as our agreements keep going. But I cannot help this, Malfoy, I need to ask you. You're happy to see him happy too, so I think I am right about this. I need to ask you something."

"What?" he asks again. Ginny Weasley blinks as she lets out a soft sigh and covers her naked chest with the blanket. Not like they both care of that, they are not here because of love. They don't love each other like mad, they just here because they have made an agreement.

A bargain. Kids for sex. Naïve happiness for lust. When Draco contacted her for the first time, he was shocked when Weasley offered that to him. She will take Harry's kids to the house, or vice versa, if Draco wants to have sex with her. What a sex addict she is. Draco, wants to make Harry happy, reluctantly agrees.

Because one is here because of her lust, and the other is here because of his… love? Friendship? Nobody knows. Even the said man doesn't have any idea. He's still blind, even after all this time.

"Are you in love with Harry?"

Draco doesn't answer. Instead, he walks into the bathroom, ignoring his naked body or Weasley's calling for him. He turns on the shower as loud as he can. And as he steps into the shower, and as the water sprays down his pale body, and as he feels something inside him crack, he lets his tears come down.

He never cries. A Malfoy should never cry. But he cannot help it. Everything is just so damn complicated! He knows that before Harry stays with… fuck, before Syl knocked his flat door with her small knuckle, he had a really easy life. He has been content with it. He has covered his respect to Harry with some kind of school rivalry which was getting old. He could take care of his son alone. But then, that little seer-girl came and screwed everything Draco had in his life. Not like Draco hates her, though, he loves her like she's Scorpius' sister, but still, sometimes he thinks that if Syl hadn't knocked…if Riddle didn't kill anybody…

Suddenly Weasley's question rings his ears.

_Are you in love with Harry?_

Draco lets his tears coming down as he eventually sits down on the wet, warm-from-the-shower floor, and starts to sob. Why is this so complicated? Why he cannot say 'I love you' like what Harry did to him?

Then he realizes why.

_Astoria._She's still Draco's sweetheart, someone who he cannot let go completely. She still the one who Draco can say 'I love you' to. He cannot bear to say it to another person, even Harry. Love, like what he has said to Harry in their night of confession, it's a really strong emotion.

Suddenly he feels something cold touches his lips. He blinks, and that is because he knows that the water is still warm. Weasley has afforded a five star hotel, and a warm shower is one of the top priorities. So what was that?

He feels something cold again, this time on his hands, his arms, his back. And finally he realizes. His tears come harder. "Astoria, sweetheart, I am here. My name is Draco. My name is Draco Malfoy. And I'm here."

He feels the cold caresses his cheek lovingly. And he is certain that it is his late wife. Oh. How he loves her so much he cannot let her go, let himself go.

Above him, although he cannot see it, Astoria floats above her husband, water comes through her transparent body. She cannot feel it anymore, but she is sure that the water is warm. Her husband only takes a bath if the water is warm. How she misses him, how she loves him. But she has to let go. She knows that she can do it, but why it feels so… difficult?

She whispers several words on his ear, the words they love to say together, from a poet they have read together. She is uncertain if he can hear it or not. She hopes that he can hear it, so he will break his new 'agreement' with Harry's sex addicted ex-wife and confess his love to the raven. She wants Draco to happy again.

"My name is Astoria Malfoy. When I was a girl, my name was Greengrass. My hair is as brown as the tree bark, and I have married a man whose hair is as blonde as the softest sunshine. I am here, Draco sweetheart, I am here. I am here all these times, and cry every time you are sad. I want to see that softest sunshine to shine again. Draco please, just confess to Harry. I am happy if you are too."

Unfortunately, he cannot hear her words.

* * *

><p>Hello. Filler again, update again. I decided to fasten the date when Scorpius and Syl go to school: it'll start in the middle of August, not in the early September. My own holiday ends in July, so I still think that Scorpius is too lucky XD<p>

About Draco/Astoria poem, there's a poem titled Rick dari Korona (Rick from Korona) that uses 'My name is…' like that :D

This is for the people who want to know what Draco did with Ginny. Hope you all like it!

So? Reviews? ^^


	29. Shock Therapy

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE:**  
><strong>Shock Therapy<strong>

It's a sunny day in the end of June, and Harry likes every days like this. He jogs along with James, who is smiling widely. He already found out that James wants to be a professional runner, and Harry supports him fully. He even runs together with him, not like Ginny, which makes the redhead boy even happier. He and Albus don't hold any grudges anymore to their father.

Draco has made sure that the path they are in is safe, because he doesn't want something to happen with them. Draco, Harry muses. He seems darker as the days go on and on. He is too silent and… sad. Harry doesn't know why. He has asked the blonde, but Draco just batted it away and told him everything was fine.

"Dad!"

Harry is cut from his thoughts as he looks up and sees James already on the end of the path. "Dad!"

"Coming!" Harry shouts as he runs towards the redhead boy. James is grinning widely when Harry finally reaches him. "Now, let's go home."

James nods excitedly. "Mom said that she will make a cake for us."

Harry grins. They have come to Ginny's house for the first time, not like usual. Draco has said that sometimes the kids need to go out and play with children around their ages. Harry has called his ex-wife and she has agreed, she even takes a day off from her office to be with them.

When finally Harry and James reach the house, they are greeted by childish laughter from the playroom. Harry is shocked when he knows that is Scorpius' laughter, and to the fact that Lily's face is as red as her hair. The boy doesn't laugh nowadays, and seeing him as happy as this makes a huge smile on Harry's face.

Syl, who cries almost all the time these days, is smiling widely to Albus as they make a Lego building together. Draco is right, Harry muses, Syl and Scorpius should be playing with other kiddos, not to be secluded in a house.

Speaking about Draco, where is he? And where is Ginny?

He looks down and sees James running towards Scorpius and Lily, who accept him happily. Harry smiles at them as they smile back, and he makes his way towards the children who are still busy with their Lego.

"Hi, Syl, Al. What are you doing?" Harry asks as he kneels down beside them.

"We're making Lego!" Albus says enthusiastically.

Syl just smiles politely at him. Harry smiles back and ruffles their hairs. "Now, now you two, I want to ask something."

The two kids stop working. "What is it, Dad?" Albus asks.

Harry stares at the green eyes of Albus' as he says, "Do you see Ginny and…?" he is cut from his words when he sees Syl's dark look.

"Dad?" Albus asks, but Harry is too dumbfounded to hear. That look… something is wrong with Draco and Ginny! He hurriedly stands but he is stopped by Albus' hand on his leg.

"Mom is in her room," he says gently. Harry nods and runs upstairs, leaving the astonished children and a suddenly crying Syl in the playroom.

Harry doesn't know where Ginny's room is. He opens a door and it reveals Lily's bedroom, still has lily wallpaper on the wall, and still as white as it used to be, when Harry was still with Ginny. He is amazed for a while, but then remembers why he is here.

"Draco! Ginny!" he calls out. Finally he reaches a cream-white door and remembers that it is Ginny's favorite color. So he rushes inside.

Oh, how he regrets what he has done. He is too shocked to see Draco and Ginny naked together on a bed to move a muscle. Suddenly Draco jumps up, as if he was electrocuted. His grey eyes full with shock.

"Harry!" the blonde yells, cover himself with the blanket. Ginny also jumps up, but she doesn't look as shocked as her 'companion'.

Harry gulps. "I… sorry."

And then he runs out the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Pansy is doing her usual, undercover patrol when she sees something from a warehouse. She knows that the place is bought by a couple named Lestrange or such, and Walden said that he has seen people carrying things into the place. It isn't a novelty, though. Warehouse and storage room are similar, full with things.<p>

She sees a curly haired woman is arguing with… is that Walden? What is he doing here anyway? Her curiosity kicks in and she swiftly corners her car as she softly and slowly. She strains her hearing and catches several sentences.

"We shouldn't—"

"Don't care, Walden. I don't think it's wise to give you their addresses."

"But you promised! I want to help you!"

"Maybe I don't want your help."

"I don't know what else I can do for you, Mariette. Martin said that I can do this with you. We can go against them together. Or maybe, Martin said that his kid will go to school in August, maybe we can help him?"

"I like your idea. Now let's go, we'll talk about this later."

_Mariette. Martin._ Pansy winces. She records the names in her mind, just in case. Maybe these are important names, and she will need it. One thing that she has learned in Auror Academy is to memorize suspicious names as much as possible.

Pansy suddenly cannot hear their words anymore. She realizes that they are walking away. Shit, she curses. She finally walks back to her car. Maybe they are just arguing about something personal after all.

But still, she cannot stop the tingling feeling in her body as she takes the car home. And usually, her 'tingling feeling' never hits a wrong crime or suspects.

And she decides to believe her intuition.

* * *

><p>Harry is sitting on a swing, in a dark park near their house. He looks down, he wants to cry, but he can't. He just <em>can't<em>.

Then something clicks in his head.

"What am I to you, Draco? What am I to you?" he whispers sadly. He realizes that Draco never says the three sacred words to him. So, Harry doesn't have any right to claim him.

"But why it hurts?"

_Because you love him._ his mind says.

"I love him so much. But he's with Ginny and…"

_No. He's not with her. At least, not in the romantic manner._

"What do you mean?"

_Ask him. Force him to tell you._

"Why? I think I don't need to. He doesn't love me."

_Keep telling yourself that, Harry. You're making yourself tired. Listen, you stubborn ox. Draco does love you, but he has his own ways. He will do anything for you, I assure you._

"I…"

_Admit this, Harry. Admit everything that Draco has done for you. Has he ever want to hurt you on purpose?_

Harry shakes his head strongly. "He even checked the path for me and James, in case it is unsafe."

_See? People have their ways to tell the other people that they love him or her. Draco is one of them, he loves you, yes, but he hasn't guts to tell you. Give him time, Harry. I know that you've given him so much time, but you have to know that something is still holding him, and it's up to him to let it go or keep it restrain his legs. You have done nothing wrong, Harry._

Harry cannot answer that. He hugs himself tightly, and stares down at the dark place. He looks up when he hears a soft sound.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy and Syldavia Longbottom know that the adults in their house are sad. Syl keeps gripping Harry's pen and Draco's handkerchief in the bedroom and he can feel her powers all over the place, so he decides to go to the kitchen.<p>

Nobody is there. Daddy is in his room, and from his expression before, he obviously doesn't want to be disturbed. But when Scorpius walks pass his door, he hears something startling.

"No… no." Silence. "I… I think I'm in love with Harry."

Scorpius gapes in front of the door. He isn't an idiot. Although he's still seven, he knows what love feels and looks like, and he knows that Daddy has that thing to Harry. He is more startled when he sees Syl's voice echoes in his mind.

_Pius. After Mommy. Pius. Mommy in the park. After Mommy._

Scorpius doesn't know what makes him to do that, but he runs out the house and into the park.

He is startled when he sees Harry sitting on a swing, head down and looks so broken. He slowly approaches the raven, and Harry looks up.

"Scorpius, what are you doing here?"

The cold wind swished their hairs as Scorpius blinks at him. He cannot say anything, but he remembers Daddy's sad words and his and Harry's expressions after the day in Lily's house. So he blinks some more and says,

"Daddy's sad. Please, Harry, home. I want to make Daddy happy, make _you_happy, because he is happy with you."

Scorpius is shocked by his own words. Harry looks shocked too. No wonder, Scorpius never been too nice to him since the day they moved out. Harry lets out a small smile, but Scorpius knows it is forced. It's okay nonetheless. Scorpius realizes that he mean it; his former words are from his heart, and he won't take it back.

Because that is the time Scorpius finally lets the raven works his way into his heart.

_Both Scorpius and Draco has same thing that hold their way to moving on; Astoria. Scorpius finally, with his seven-year-old mind, finally manages to move on a bit._

He smiles widely and hugs Harry's legs, surprising the man. He has never hugged adults besides Daddy and Mommy Astoria. But finally they both laugh nervously and Harry circles his arms and pulls Scorpius in his arms.

"Harry, home?"

Harry feels something cracks in his heart. He cries and hugs the boy. "Yes. Yes."

* * *

><p><em>Both Scorpius and Draco has same thing that hold their way to moving on; Astoria. Scorpius finally, with his seven-year-old mind, finally manages to move on a bit. But Draco is still unsure. He cannot be sure that if he love Harry, he will be still faithful to his late wife or not. And that's the thing which still restraining his legs.<em>

"Draco?"

Draco looks up and sees Harry standing in his doorway. He forces a small smile.

"Oh, Draco!" Harry suddenly throws himself into his arms. "I still love you, you have to know that."

Draco is dumbfounded. "Why?" he asks hoarsely.

Harry looks up. "Because I know it's not your fault."

"How do you know?"

Harry just smiles goofily and points his own head. "My mind told me. Silly, eh?" he tries to joke, and Draco lets out a small, husky, unsure laugh.

"Draco," Harry call softly.

"Yes?" Draco cannot help it, he strokes Harry hair lovingly.

"Why you did that? Why did you sleep with Ginny?"

_Tell him, Draco._

Draco gulps.

_Tell him, Daddy._

Draco winces. It's Syl. She… her voice… she never sounds this desperate before. As if she has buried a big secret for a long time and she wants to come clean. But she cannot do that. Draco can and must.

So, finally, he tells Harry his story.

When he's done, he just duck his head down, cannot bear look at Harry in the eye.

"Draco, Draco," Harry sings softly. He puts his and on Draco's chin and pushes his head upwards so his eyes are looking straight at Harry's green ones. "You have done nothing wrong. I understand."

"I know that you will. But I don't think you'll be happy."

"We'll find a way through this. Ginny cannot use you and my children like that. Don't be such a martyr, Draco. Promise me, that you won't do that anymore. Promise me, swear to me. Please, Draco."

Draco blinks in uncertainty. He doesn't want to separate Harry with his kids, and also Scorpius and Syl from them. They are happy, at least they are. But instead of disagreeing, Draco finds himself nods and kisses Harry's cheek.

"I promise, Harry. I promise."

* * *

><p>NEAR 30! 96 PAGES! YAY!<p>

Okay. Exams are bitches. I know that. So, sorry for the waiting! I do like this chap, but not much. 'Shock Therapy' is taken from my friend and my old chat. See that in this chap contains many shocked people, I decided to name this chap with that. :)

Hope you like this! So? Reviews? ^^


	30. Not A Failure

**CHAPTER THIRTY:**  
><strong>Not a Failure<strong>

Draco knows that Harry is sad. He even wants to betray Harry's trust and go to Ginny so the raven can reunite with his kids again. But still, he can't do it. Harry has experienced too many betrayals in his life. Draco doesn't want to be another one.

Even Scorpius and Syl can sense that something is wrong. They actually knew that Harry cried when Scorpius asked about Potter's kids. Draco has told them not to mention Harry's children again after Scorpius asked Draco why Harry cried. Both of them have understood and never talk about Al, James, or Lily anymore.

The Malfoy house becomes silent. Draco tries his best to entertain Harry and the kids, but he seems to fail. And that stresses him hard, too. He is frustrated beyond belief, and drowns himself into his work deeper.

One day, in the middle of July, Draco is sitting in his workroom, doing his medical review. Another medicine has tested today, and Martin McGonagall told him it worked well enough to supply the hospital's medical stash. Harry and the kids are asleep already.

"Daddy," suddenly he hears a small voice. He looks down and sees Syl, dragging her blanket with her.

"Yes, girl?"

"Someone coming," she says softly.

Draco frowns. "It's already midnight, Syl. Nobody will come to see us today. Go back to sleep."

She shakes her head. "No. Someone coming."

He just wants to open his mouth when he hears a small knock on the door. He looks down and sees Syl's small nod. Oh, hell. What's happening? Please not another Syl, he muses sarcastically.

"Ssh, girl, you better go to your bedroom. Be quiet, and go to Scorpius' room. I can handle this." Draco takes a flashlight and a small stick. Maybe it will be useful, he muses. He creeps out his workroom and towards the door.

He doesn't see Syl walks into _Harry's_ room.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, Mommy," Syl shakes Harry's shoulders softly.<p>

"Mmm," Harry mutters in his sleep.

"Mommy, Mommy," Syl calls.

Harry slowly rises from his bed. "Syl?"

"Someone coming."

"What?"

Syl just stares at him. Before Harry has a chance to ask, Draco's voice rings in his hearing, calling his name.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!"

Harry hurriedly rushes out his room towards Draco, who is kneeling in front of their doorstep. Syl, who already knows that the knock is not dangerous for them, hastily wakes Scorpius, and they also rushes out towards the two adult.

They eventually arrived to the doorstep to see Harry hugging Albus and Lily Potter tightly in his arms. While Draco is holding James' hand, his grey eyes show deep confusion. Harry picks Lily, who is starting to fall asleep, to his arms. Albus runs and hugs Syl tightly, while Scorpius holds Lily's hand which is hanging down limply.

Draco takes them to the living room, and fixes his gaze on James. "Well, then. Since you're the oldest one, James Potter, would you mind to tell us why you three are here in the midnight instead of enjoying your goodnight sleep?"

James looks almost sheepish, but he takes a deep breath and begins to explain. "Mom is drinking," he says hoarsely, as if he has been crying. "Lily had cried. Mom almost hit Al and me. I don't want us hurt, so we come here."

Harry closes his eyes tightly. He knows Ginny's addiction towards alcohol. But he thinks it has stopped a long time ago. He should have done better than this. He looks down, his mind full of things, and self-hatred begins to form.

Draco, however, still has his composure. "And how exactly you three came here?"

"We walked," Albus suddenly answers, his green eyes fill with tiredness and fear. Draco sighs. He glances at the people in the room. His vision stops at Syl's brown eyes.

_Daddy, they want to see Mommy. They afraid of the redhead._

"Alright then," he rises. "I think all of you need to catch up your sleeps. Albus, James, you can sleep in Scorpius' room. I don't think Scorpius will mind," he glances at his son, who is nodding in excitement despite of his tired yawn. "You can pull a spare mattress from below Scorpius' bed. Do you think you can do it?" he asks, and smiles as he sees the boys' nods.

"Syl, Lily should sleep in your room. Harry," he puts his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry snaps from his musings and see Draco smiling at him. "Do you mind to take your daughter to Syl's room? She seems too tired to walk on her own. You should take some sleep too, you look terrible."

Harry nods, and all of them retreat themselves, following Draco's instructions. But before Harry leaves, with a sleeping Lily on his arms, he looks back and stares at Draco.

"Are you coming with us?"

Draco shakes his head. "I have a review to finish."

"Draco, now is one thirty in the morning."

"I know. I don't want to abandon it, I'm almost finished," he lies smoothly.

"Oh, alright," Harry says, already knows that the blonde is lying. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>It's already two in the morning when Draco hears footsteps coming. "Harry, you should sleep," he says without even looking up from his work, already knowing whose sound is that.<p>

Harry sighs. "May I accompany you?"

Draco stops writing. Nobody has accompanied him while making a review before. It seems… nice to have someone to talk to in the midnight. "Well, you may. Pull a chair next to me."

Harry puts a cup of Draco's favorite coffee and pulls a chair so he is sitting near the blonde. "You told me that you're almost done. This ever happened before."

"So I lied," Draco answers. "Harry, I know that you won't sleep unless I told you so."

"That's okay, I can't sleep either."

"Something is bothering you today? I think you're happy to see your kids again. Scorpius and Syl are, that's for sure," Draco puts his pen aside as he relaxes his aching wrist and hand after writing so long.

"I am happy. I am more than happy, Draco. What makes me sad, and angry, is the reason why they fled."

"Your ex-wife is drinking. I think James has done a right thing."

"I know her habit, Draco. When she is stressed, she will drink. And drink, and drink. She was a horrible woman if she is drunk, but I can't imagine she hurts the kids. I never think that she will do that. It never happened when I was still married to her."

Draco just waits for him to continue.

"Draco, am I failing them?"

"Them?"

"My children. Do I fail them as a father? Am I a failure? I failed to get their custody. I know that they won't have a good life with me, especially about my… job. Ginny is rich and they can study and live in a good place. But, now… this mess! I don't want my kids to have a harmful childhood, like I ever was."

Draco takes a deep breath. He doesn't know what to say. "Harry," he calls gently. "You are not a failure, especially after everything you have been through. Your children love you, Harry. And that is _not_ a failure. You win their hearts, Harry James Potter, you make them love you like children love their father, although they haven't seen you for years."

Harry blinks out his tears. "Maybe you're right," he says, his voice shaky.

"Malfoys are always right," Draco says, tries his best to lighten the mood of the situation. He did it, though. Harry laughs softly. They are chatting for an hour when Harry eventually yawned.

"Go to sleep, Potter," Draco says.

"Stay with me, Draco. You don't need to finish your review now, do you?"

"No. C'mon, let's get you to sleep." With that, they walk into Harry's bedroom. Draco lies next to Harry, like they used to be when they still lived in Draco's flat. He slowly releases his hold on Harry's hand, and kisses the raven's forehead gently. Harry slowly closes his eyes.

"Goodnight, Harry Potter."

And as Harry falls into a deep slumber, a small smile in his face, Draco can't help but to think that their lives will be okay again.

* * *

><p>Two days later, after Ginny takes the kids home and Draco 'chats' with her (which has resulted to Ginny's permission for Potter kids to see Harry again), Draco, Syl, and Scorpius are ready to go to school for registration. As they make their way inside Maxell Elementary School, they can't help but to gape in awe.<p>

Maxell Elementary School looks like a bigger version of Malfoy Manor, which already huge in Draco's opinion. Huge, and ancient. Okay, it looks like smaller Hogwarts, Draco muses.

"Good morning," Draco greets a man, who is sitting behind a table alone, reading. "Where can I register my son and niece to this class year?"

"Oh," he looks up from his book. "You can do it here, sir. I'm Seamus Finnegan, the PE teacher. This year, I am the one who is responsible of freshmen registrations. Welcome to Maxell Elementary, sir," he gives Draco his hand, which Draco shakes slightly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is my son, Scorpius, and my niece, Sylvia."

"Hello, Scorpius, what a nice name." Seamus compliments, shake hands with the boy. Draco smiles in satisfaction. His son is a really polite boy in front of strangers.

Seamus greets Syl too, calling her 'my brownie', which makes Syl giggles. Then he gives Draco two files. "You can fill their data here, and the day after tomorrow there will an interview by the Headmaster. Don't worry, she's a nice woman."

Draco registers Syl as his niece, under the name 'Sylvia Astoria Malfoy'. Actually he thinks that she is not supposed to go to school, since her situation is still dangerous. But he knows that it will be against the rules, and besides, he wants the girl to have more friends.

Draco nods and pats the kids' head. After he has filled all of the forms, he gives it to Seamus, and leaves. He holds the kids' hands and smiles at them as they make their way to the car.

* * *

><p>99 PAGES! Actually this was done in 30th of November, but exams are tripping me up. And in 4th of December I was baptized, so I couldn't reach my computer. *sings happily*<p>

Hope you like this fluffy filler! I need to write things like this, because I'm depressed. Yes, exams. Tomorrow is the last day, tho ^^

So? Reviews? ^^


	31. Harry's Chaotic Birthday

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE:**  
><strong>Harry's Chaotic Birthday<strong>

Today is Harry's birthday. That was the one that appeared in Draco's mind when he woke up this morning. He woke up with a grin plastered on his face, thinking about what he could give to the raven-haired man who was still sleeping in the next room.

* * *

><p>"Daddy."<p>

"Yes, girl?"

"Mommy's birthday today?"

"Yes, but ssh," Draco puts his index finger on her lips. "Since Scorpius and Harry are still sleeping, you're the one who know. Come with me."

* * *

><p>When Harry wakes up, he is greeted by silence. As he ruffles his already messy hair, he walks out his bedroom. The house is indeed silent. He approaches the living room, and sees Scorpius there, reading a big book.<p>

"What are you reading, Scorpius?"

"A new book. Daddy gave it to me."

"Speaking of your father, where is he?"

"Away with Syl," he answers. "Daddy told me to give this to you when you're up."

Harry stares at the letter, before opens it.

_H, I'll be back on 11 AM, and we'll go to Diagon Alley. Happy birthday. D_

Harry looks at the clock. 10.45 AM. Damn it.

"Aw, shi—no." Harry almost curses before he runs to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When Draco and Syl arrive at home, both Harry and Scorpius are ready. Well, maybe only Scorpius who is ready. Draco has to chuckle to see Harry rushes out his bedroom, hair damp from the shower and clothes a bit messy since he has worn it in a hurry.<p>

"Hello, birthday boy." Draco squeezes Harry's shoulders. "Say what, kids?"

"Happy birthday, Harry," Scorpius shakes hands with him and Harry leans down to kiss his forehead.

Syl is more dramatic. She runs and hugs Harry's legs, giggling. "Happy birthday, Mommy!"

"She has been in that mode since this morning," Draco says as Harry picks her up and kisses her cheek.

When Harry has put Syl down, he feels two arms circles his shoulders and he is pulled to a bone-crushing embrace. "Happy birthday," Draco whispers.

"Oof!" Harry gasps. "Thanks, thanks, Draco. Now can you please let me breathe?"

"Daddy! Harry!" Scorpius calls.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Syl follows.

"When can we go?" they ask together.

Draco releases Harry and laughs when he hears his children's antics. "Alright, we can go now."

* * *

><p>Draco takes all of them to Diagon Alley, straight to the Italian restaurant. Harry really wants to eat in that place, but he didn't tell any soul about that. Somehow, Draco knows, and Harry is really grateful.<p>

The waitress takes them to the table on the corner and takes the sign 'RESERVED' from it. The table is located on the farthest side from the front door, and people outside can't peek at them. Draco knows that he has to do it; he never takes Harry and Syl to any public places (excluding the pool), and he wants to make sure that they are safe.

They order food, and Harry notices how polite Scorpius is. How the boy eats his food, how he thanks the waitress, all of it make Harry feels like he was years older than his real age. Draco is even more polite, which makes Harry shivers.

_Mommy._

Syl, who sits across from Harry, is staring at her spaghetti, but he knows where her concentration lay. He pats the girl's knee below the table, gesturing her that he is listening. Draco and Scorpius are going to the toilet, after they finish their meals.

_Something is waiting for you._

"What is it, dear?"

_Only something._

"Syl?"

"Sorry we took a long time," suddenly Draco appears, and Syl breaks her telepathy towards Harry as she hurriedly finishes her food and the four of them walks out.

Harry can't stop wondering what's waiting for him. He glances at Draco, who looks like usual. Maybe a present?, he asks himself.

Before they leave the restaurant, Syl puts the hood of her blue jacket and Draco gives a hat to Harry. "Better safe than sorry."

Now they are walking down the stores, and stop at the bookstore. Draco likes to read, and so does Harry. The kids don't mind, and the men let them wonder around the children section as long as they still within Harry and Draco's vision.

Draco takes a book and stares at Harry. "Nothing catches your eyes, Harry?"

_Yes, you._Harry sighs and eventually tears his eyes off Draco's blonde beautifulness to look at the books he wants. He stops at a set of comics on a certain shelf. His smile widens as he touches the books.

"My childhood," he whispers.

"_Les Aventures de_…oh, is that The Adventures of Tintin, Harry?"

Harry looks back and stares at the blonde. "Yes. Wow! This is the new edition! My cousin had some, but he didn't like it, so they landed in my bedroom. Well, if you can call it bedroom. I really want to be like Tintin, a true Gryffindor he is."

Draco shrugs. "I read them too, Mom usually told me stories when I was a little kid. Not really like them, though. Tintin is too Gryffindorish, too reckless and brave. I prefer the cunningness of a Slytherin, so I kind of like Milou." He rolls his eyes. "Why are we talking about Hogwarts' legends now? You want to buy it, Harry?"

"I can?" Harry asks, taking The Crab with the Golden Claws quickly, as if Draco will change his mind if he doesn't.

"Go on, it's your birthday."

Harry cheers and almost hugs him, if he forgets the very fact that they are in a public place. "Thank you!"

"Consider it as your birthday present, Harry." Draco grins. "Well, now, I have something else for you."

"What is it?"

Draco only gives him the book he is holding. A medical book, it seems. "Just open it."

Harry slowly opens it, his hands trembling in anticipation. What he sees first is a piece of paper, detached from the book. Words are scattered there, but his eyes catch the colored words on it.

_I LOVE YOU_

Harry looks up at the blonde, who grins. "Took me long enough," Draco smirks.

"I know," Harry suddenly sits on the floor and pulls Draco with him. "I love you too."

Draco smiles and—fuck all those customers, they have books to read anyway—leans down to kiss him.

After that, the world turns black.

* * *

><p>"Sir, you're awake!"<p>

"Where am I?" Harry asks as he rises groggily. His head hurts.

"You are in the hospital, Mr. Malfoy."

_Malfoy?_ But then he remembers. Draco wants him to keep his name as 'James Evans Malfoy', and he obeys. Draco even gives him several fake IDs, thanks to Pansy Parkinson-Davies. Although she will be fired in place if people in her office knew, but her friendship with Draco worth more, it seems.

"What happened?"

"There was a small earthquake in Diagon Alley, not strong enough to be felt by people inside," a nurse answers. "After a while, it got stronger. People started to panic and they ran from the emergency door. A witness saw a shelf pinned you and your brother."

"Draco? Where is he? And he's not my brother, he is my cousin." Yeah, Draco has taught him to say so too.

"He's fine. Nothing major hurt, so he is allowed to go home. You do too, but since you're just awake, I have to check you for a while before allow you to leave."

"The kids? The kids? Are they okay?"

"Are they a blonde boy and a brunette girl?"

"Yes."

"They are unharmed, safe and sound. Someone saved them from the rush. Your cousin is with them now."

"Can I call them?"

* * *

><p>Draco sits on the couch, face still dreadfully pale. Narcissa is in the kitchen, making her famous teas for him, Lucius, and the kids.<p>

The elder Malfoys came when they heard about the earthquake (luckily it didn't reach the Manor), because Draco has told them that he, Harry, and the kids would go to Diagon Alley. When Draco was awake, he found them instead of Harry's face. They have insisted Draco and the kids to go home and wait for news from Harry.

"Is Harry alright?" Lucius asks.

"Yes. At least I think so. I'm worried."

Lucius stares at his son. It's a novelty to see him so vulnerable like this. "The doctor said he will be okay."

"Sadly enough I don't have much background in healing."

"And what will you do if you have? You were almost as bad as him."

Draco closes his eyes. "I just…" his words die in his mouth when he hears the phone ringing. He hurriedly answers, and is greeted by the most relieving voice in the world.

"Draco? It's me. Harry." Harry says his name with a whisper.

"You're awake! Are you okay?"

Draco can't be more sagged on his seat, unless he wants to fall from it, Lucius muses. He can hear Harry's voice from across the phone, and the kids are coming near Draco. Narcissa walks out with tea on her hands, and serves it like a proper housewife.

"I'm fine. The nurse says I can go home now."

"Really? Keep still, I'm going there."

"You don't need to, Draco. I can take a bus there. Since I know you're still worried sick there."

Narcissa has to stifle her laugh. Lucius smiles slightly as he drinks his tea.

"What kind of young man out there, knows that our Draco is almost dead when he calls him." Lucius whispers to his wife. Narcissa nods, and pats Draco's shoulder, gesturing him to give the phone.

"Hello, Harry? It's Narcissa." All of them can hear Harry's gasp. Narcissa doesn't give any chance for Harry to speak anyway. She's good at that. "Yes, my son is worried sick of you. So Lucius and I will be the one who pick you up tonight. No buts, Harry. Prepare yourself. We'll be there in half of an hour, if Lucius still have his driving skills."

She hangs the phone, a huge smile on her face. "Now sit still, darling, and your Harry will come in a flash. Come on, Lucius."

Yes, she's a very good talker indeed.

* * *

><p>Harry sits on a plastic chair in the waiting room, waiting for Draco's parents to come. He knows that Draco is still shocked from the chaos, but he never think that his parents will pick him up.<p>

He sighs, and looks at the window. Outside is raining, and if Lucius Malfoy still have his 'driving skills' (Draco ever told him that his father was an excellent driver, or to be precise, speeder), they won't make it in half of an hour.

He doesn't have any idea what happened in the bookstore. He knows that the earthquake pushed the shelf and it pinned both him and Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco.

_I love you._

The words flow in Harry's mind, and Harry finds himself blushing. He has waited for the blonde to say those three words, and now he has said it. Aw. Harry smiles to himself, not caring if he looks like a smitten schoolgirl.

_Mommy._

"Uh? What?" Harry's smile disappears. "Syl?"

_No accident. Earthquake. Shelf. No accident._

"Syl? What is it?"

_Mommy and Daddy. Hurt. No accident._

"Syl? Syl? What do you…?"

"Ah, James! Sorry we're late!" suddenly a woman's voice interrupts his mind connection. Harry looks up and stares directly at Narcissa Malfoy's grey eyes. She smiles and takes Harry's hand. "Come on, our dear old Lucius is waiting." She lowers her voice. "Syl is there too."

Syl! Harry hurriedly jumps to his feet. "Oh, be careful, dear. I don't want you to return to this place again." Narcissa chides.

As they return to Draco's house, Harry can't help but to stare at Syl deeply. Narcissa chats with Lucius on the front seat, but Harry ignores them, truly curious of what Syl wants to tell him.

_Syldavia Alice Longbottom, what's truly going on?_he asks in his mind.

But Syl doesn't answer.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long waiting! I'm on and off for holiday, and I'm working with ArethaHelena for her Tintin stories (that makes sense on HD's Tintin dialogue up there). Next chap will set on Maxell Elementary. I hope you like this one, because I don't really do. Maybe I'm taking a too long break. This is the last Who's That Little Girl? for 2011. I hope you have a nice year!

Merry late Christmas and early New Year, readers! Btw, a day before Christmas, I had a small concert in a mall, and one of the Christmas tree was burned to ashes. People became frenzy and they left hurriedly. When I was a little girl (maybe in the same age as Syl) my family went to a mall (I never go there again) when suddenly there was an earthquake. My mom decided to put me and my brother into a trolley as she and my dad rushed out. Those were things that inspired this chap.

So? Reviews? ^^


	32. Maxell Elementary School

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO:**  
><strong>Maxell Elementary School<strong>

"Now, it's time for you two to go to school," Draco claps his hands like an over-energetic father. Both Syl and Scorpius jumps in excitement. Harry laughs behind them as he packed the kids' meals.

"Well, well, Harry, don't bother yourself with those." Draco turns back and smiles at the raven-haired man. Harry smiles to him. The blonde walks nearer the other man, intending to give him a small kiss. Well, he almost there, until the kids interrupt their public display of affection.

"Please!" Scorpius snorts.

"No kissy, Mommy, Daddy!" Syl runs and plants herself between Draco and Harry. She manages to push Harry and Draco (although only about three inches) apart. "Or we late! I don't want late! 'Pius don't want late!"

Draco kisses Syl's brown hair and Scorpius' blonde one. "Alright then, you two little brats. Come with me. Harry, do you think they should bring meals?"

"Of course," Harry said. He remembers his Aunt Petunia giving meals to her obnoxious son before he went to school. She never gave Harry anything, but Harry knew that she wouldn't give him anything, whatever he did.

"Harry? We better get going!"

Harry snaps from his musings. Hurriedly, he packs the two sets of meals (he has made sandwich and adds some grape in every box) and give it to the kids. "Off you go with Draco."

"Thanks Mommy!" Syl cheers before she runs out the room to meet Draco in the garage.

"Well, Scorpius? You don't want to be late, do you?"

Scorpius smiles softly at him before he hugs Harry's legs. Harry is surprised and he leans down to hear what the boy wants to say.

"Thanks, Mommy." With that, the boy is gone, leaving Harry who is still gaping at him.

Above them, unnoticeably, Astoria smiles broadly at the scene.

_Good job, Scorpius._

* * *

><p>"You like the school, don't you?"<p>

"Who doesn't?" Draco answers, his eyes wonders on the building of the school. "It reminds me of Hogwarts. Don't tell me that you're not."

Harry laughs. His small laughter warms the entire car. Draco gives Harry a small peck on his cheek and lets Harry pulls him into his arms. "It feels like yesterday, you know that, Harry?"

"What feels like yesterday?" Harry asks.

"All of these. Our days. Syl. Those bad things. You know what I mean, right?"

Harry looks out the window. It is raining. He remembers their teenage days, which was filled by fists and insults. And the person he used to hate is here beside him. People say that love is just like another side of a coin, which the other side is hate.

It takes years for Harry to believe, yes. And then their reunion, Syl came to Draco, those problems. Yes, he knows all of them.

He smiles and kisses Draco's forehead.

"Yes, Draco, I know what you mean."

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson-Davies slams the door closed. She is lucky that her husband isn't home yet. Her darling Roger will be angry at everybody that abused the door. But she doesn't care today.<p>

That damned Macnair!

She changes her clothes and stares at the clock. She is home early today, and the reason behind is not making her happy. No, not at all. She throws herself to the bed and sighs. She wants to cry, but she can't.

She looks at her policewoman uniform, which is hung on the door. She rises and takes her wallet from it. Pansy opens it, and takes several photos from it. She scatters them on the neatly folded bed cover, examining them one by one.

The raven-haired woman smiles slightly at the photos, memories flood in her mind. Her long nail on her index finger stops at a photo. She takes a deep breath and puts the small photo on her palm, staring at it a bit closer. There are two people in there, smiling like mad and wearing their masks.

She flips the photo and sees two signatures, one of them was hers.

_Pansy and Draco, Best Friends Forever  
>Malfoy Manor's Mask Festive<em>

_Best Friends Forever._ Pansy begins to laugh. She won't sacrifice her friendship, even with…

She hurriedly grabs her phone and dials a number. After waiting for a while, someone answers. Pansy smiles at herself. "Draco Malfoy out there?" she asks, using their usual language back in their teenage days.

"Hello, Pansy. How are you? What's wrong?" the blonde asks, his tone a bit worry. She sighs and realizes that she can't even hide anything from her best friend. Draco knows him a bit too well. And now she has failed him, making him, Harry Potter, Syl, and Scorpius uncovered from protection. But she knows that she has to tell him, at least him. Draco can tell Potter afterwards.

"Listen, Draco…"

* * *

><p>In Harry's bedroom, he looks up from his book when he hears Draco's shout. He hurriedly rushes to living room to see his companion shaking like a leaf. He almost drops his phone as he trembles.<p>

"Draco, Draco! What's happening?" Harry pulls him into a one-armed embrace and takes Draco to the sofa. Draco is even paler than usual, and that frightens Harry.

"We have to be more careful, Harry."

"What? Why?"

"Pansy lost her job."

"WHAT?"

"She defied one of her superiors, and he decided to fire her."

"Shit!" Harry curses. "I'm sure we can…"

His words died in his mouth as he is hit by a flow of power in his mind. But Syl is still at school!

_Don't worry, Mommy._

"Syl?" Harry asks. Draco looks up from his hands, staring at Harry who is cradling his own head.

_We'll be okay, Mommy. Mommy Astoria protects._

"Astoria?"

Draco gasps and jumps towards Harry. "What Astoria? What is she talking about? Astoria?"

_Mommy Astoria, Grandmamma, Mama, Papa protect us._

"Wait a minute…" Harry tries to interpret what she has said. "Do you mean… Astoria, your grandmother…" he works his head fast to remember a name. "…Syldavia Riddle, Beatrice, and Neville?"

_Yes._

"But how? And your… Mama, is she alive?"

_They are ghosts, Mommy. They love and protect. Mama is still alive. They protect Mama too. Mama protects us. Mama's powers help us._

"Syl?" Draco calls. "Are you still in school?"

_Tell Daddy yes, Mommy. I can't talk to Daddy. Daddy too shocked._

Harry nods at Draco. "So, girl," Draco says. "You better be back to your lessons and not talking to us like this."

_Daddy shocked. Mommy worry. Scorpius doesn't know. Syl wants to help._

"She is concerned to us," Harry says. Draco exhales.

"How is Scorpius then, girl?" the blonde asks.

_Scorpius fine. Scorpius has new friends. Scorpius plays with Potters' kids._

Harry hits his own forehead. "I forgot that Ginny puts the kids there!"

"That's quite not a problem, Harry. Now, ask Syl what she knows." Draco says. Harry obliges, and he is greeted by Syl's surprisingly tired sigh.

_Officer Pansy isn't an officer again._

"Yes, Syl."

_Sorry, Mommy. Sorry, Daddy._

"No, it's okay. We'll be just fine."

_People won't hurt us. They protect us._

And at that time, Harry knows that she is right.

* * *

><p>Happy belated New Year! Okay. Another filler, which I hope you like it. My holiday ended at 4th of January (sh*t), so I am too busy to even touch my computer. The next part will be set months after our kiddos went to school. I actually want to make a cliffy here, but I have to go to bed, so good night!<p>

So? Reviews? ^^


	33. She Has To Be Shown

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE:**  
><strong>She Has To Be Shown<strong>

Beatrice Longbottom is dreaming. Well, she is not really dreaming. She is seeing the dead spirits, which are floating in her hideout. Neville looks so sullen, her mother Syldavia Sr. is even more, and Astoria doesn't look as happy as she used to be.

"You're tired, Rice," she says. Beatrice looks up and stares at Astoria.

"Nah, I guess I can take this a bit longer." Beatrice clenches her fists and lets her powers flow out the window. _I'll protect my daughter and her caretakers with all my love,_ she keeps chanting in her mind.

"C'mon, Rice. Take a nap."

Beatrice eventually sighs. She releases her connection and jumps to her bed. "Is it enough for today, Story?" she asks.

"More than enough," Astoria answers. "But, Rice, we know that we can't let this any longer. It has been three months since your daughter and my son went to school. You have to be reunited with her, and I'm truly concerned over Draco and Harry's fear of being caught."

Beatrice snaps her head at the ghost. "No, don't say that."

"We'll keep all of them safe, Rice. I don't want to let this happens any longer."

"You've been talking about that since God-knows-when. And don't tell me that I'm not thinking with my brain! I don't want something happens to my daughter, Astoria Greengrass!"

Astoria looks pale, if ghosts can be pale. "It's _Malfoy_, Beatrice! And don't you remember? There are my husband and son too! I can see that Draco and Harry become more and more scared as the day goes! Think about it, Rice! It's not only you and your daughter!"

"Do you mean…" Beatrice narrows her eyes. "If Syl was in other people's hands, and not your family's, you wouldn't take care of her? Is that it?"

Astoria sighs and closes her eyes. Her best friend can be so annoying sometimes. She always needs extra patience to keep her friendship with her. That doesn't mean Astoria hasn't any rocks with her. Her sudden departure breaks Astoria's heart, and at that time she couldn't help but to hate Beatrice so much.

"It's not that," she answers as she sits down next to Beatrice. "I'll protect her with everything I can, but my family's lives are in danger too."

"She's right, my beau," Neville suddenly joins in, his face brightens a bit. "We'll protect them from afar. Your father and his men surely will only attack their house, and it won't be too difficult to handle."

Beatrice sighs. "Alright, alright, whatever you want. But I have to be there too. This might be dangerous, but it's my daughter and I have to protect her."

* * *

><p>Mariette huffs in annoyance. She has tried her best to sneak into Malfoy's house, to Maxell Elementary School, to everywhere she sees them, and Syl. She was the one who pushed the shelf to injure both Draco and the man he was with, but they left unscathed.<p>

Martin, who sits next to her, is as furious as the woman. He knows that he can't attack Malfoy Manor, since he owes Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and so does Riddle. But Draco… he will pay. Yes, Draco Malfoy will pay.

"It says here that the first-years are having the PE lesson today, with Mr. Finnegan." Mariette suddenly says. "You know him, the man we asked this schedule to."

"Where the Gym is?" Martin asks as he concentrates on driving the car.

"It's in the highest floor of the school." Mariette smirks. "The easiest place, Martin! And the best part is the senior classes are having a holiday today. The kids who are going to school are only first until third years. And Avery and Macnair have make things ready for us. Isn't that great?"

"Yes. It's nice indeed. We can't fail this time, Mariette," Martin says as they stop in front of a certain school.

(Un)fortunately, he is right today.

* * *

><p>Harry is sitting on the couch, reading, while Draco is making something in his workroom. Maybe another medical review, Harry muses.<p>

Suddenly he hears Draco's voice. Harry snaps his head towards the closed door. Draco is singing again! He almost never hears the man singing as long as they live together. Harry has to admit that Draco's voice almost doesn't change at all.

Harry listens from the door. Draco is singing an old song. Queen, maybe. Yes, this should be their Under Pressure. Mr. Filtwick—or Professor, since he was the Second Grade's Head of House—always turned this song on every time he was depressed. And that teacher got depressed a lot.

_Mm ba ba de  
>Um bum ba de<br>Um bu bu bum da de  
>Pressure pushing down on me<br>Pressing down on you no man ask for  
>Under pressure - that burns a building down<br>Splits a family in two  
>Puts people on streets<em>

Suddenly the door opens with a bang, and Harry almost fell down. Draco helps him up and laughs. "Overhearing, Harry?" he asks before pulling Harry to a lunatic dance. His hand is holding an old singing book, which Harry recognizes as Draco's old book when he was still as Hogwarts' soloist.

"Found this," the blonde says, his eyes shining with mirth. "And this small cassette too." He puts the cassette and the old song booms in the room. Draco pulls Harry to another dance, smiling and laughing as they do so.

"Actually I don't think this song fits enough the dance." Harry admits. Draco only laughs and says, "Well, we can sing then."

And they do it like two teenage girls who are doing a karaoke.

_Can't we give ourselves one more chance  
>Why can't we give love that one more chance<br>Why can't we give love give love give love give love  
>give love give love give love give love give love<br>'Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
>And love dares you to care for<br>The people on the edge of the light  
>And love dares you to change our way of<br>Caring about ourselves  
>This is our last dance<br>This is our last dance  
>This is ourselves<br>Under pressure  
>Under pressure<br>Pressure_

Their happy time ends together with the song, because as they stop singing, the telephone rings. Draco hurriedly answers.

"Hello?"

"Draco! This is Pansy! I'm going to your house right now!"

"What's happening?" Draco becomes worried over her scared tone.

"Someone intend to blow up Maxell Elementary School! Now it's on fire!"

* * *

><p>HE HE HE CLIFFY YEAH?<br>CHEER WITH ME BABY, BECAUSE SEER IS BACK ON TRACK! XD

So? Reviews? ^^


	34. Chaos

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**  
><strong>Chaos<strong>

Beatrice stares at the pack of worried ghosts. "They don't attack Draco's house," Astoria says, her face pale and ashen if those are possible. "They attack their _school_! What should we do?"

"We have weakened our protection on Maxell," Neville says sadly. "Beatrice my beau, are you sure that you want to go?"

"I should. Do you need to ask?" Beatrice snarls angrily as she begins to shake. She is more afraid than angry. She knows that her protectors mean well by letting her father attack Draco Malfoy's house, but she doesn't have any idea that it will end up like this.

Beatrice stops shaking when she feels a cold feeling on her shoulder. She looks back and sees her aunt. "Aunt Gerald."

Geraldine stares at her niece, her eyes flash with urgency. "Beatrice, your daughter and her caretakers are in danger. What are you waiting for?"

Beatrice hurriedly stands and closes her eyes. A flow of power flies out the window.

_Protect us. My daughter and her caretakers. Don't let anything near them, harm them. Please. Give my father what he deserves. Please._

_Please._

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy apparently has inherited his father's speeders skills. If Pansy and Harry aren't so frantic of the children's safety, they will leave the car immediately. They reach the school in fifteen minutes, almost twice faster than they used to.<p>

The fire has died, and several people are crowding there. Parents are taking their children home, and that makes a quite great traffic jam. The gym itself is a true mess. The burned place is visible from the car Draco, Harry, and Pansy are in. Draco and Harry's hearts jump to their throats when they realize that Syl and Scorpius' lesson is PE when the fire happens.

_Daddy! Mommy! Officer Pansy!_

"Syl!" both Harry and Draco exclaim. Draco almost stops the car in the middle of the street in shock. Pansy is startled to hear the telepathy from the little girl at school but her instincts and habits can keep her calmer than the two men in the car. Pansy is only worried if the girl isn't strong enough to speak with her mind towards three people at once, and passes out in exhaustion.

"Are you alright, girl?" Harry asks.

_Fine, Mommy!_

"How's Scorpius?" Pansy can hear Draco's worried tone, but her mind is not in the car with them. She is trying to figure out who is responsible behind all of this. Other than Riddle, of course. Because Riddle can't the only one responsible in this total mess.

_Pius here, Daddy. Al, James, and Lily here too._

Pansy can see Harry practically sags in relief. His children are alright!

"We're almost there, Syl. Tell me where you are!"

_Don't know, Daddy. Here dark, Daddy._

"Can you try to…?"

Pansy's words are cut because Syl suddenly wails, and the three people in the car almost jump in shock. "Syl, what's happening?" Harry shouts in shock. "What's happening?"

Syl doesn't answer, but she keeps wailing pitifully. Draco maneuvers the car sharply, but the other people are too panicked to notice. Her cries begin to fade out, and they know that their connection will break soon. "Syl, calm down!" Pansy says, trying to stop her cries.

The car suddenly stops with a jerk. "We're here," Draco says, sweat covers his brow and his eyes fill with worry. "C'mon!"

Their ears are still filled by Syl's painful sobs before it fades out like a wind. But before she is silent, an inaudible whisper is heard.

_They killed the redhead._

* * *

><p>"Nobody's here, Pansy," Draco stares at his best friend. They are in the school's huge lobby, which was used as the registration place. The usually bright place is now dark and stranded. Some books scatters on the floor.<p>

"Yes. When I asked someone out there, he said that all the parents have come to pick the kids up. Everyone except _us_."

"They spare us," Harry hisses, his tone full with such a disdain both Pansy and Draco never heard before. "They make us late so they can have their way with us."

Pansy shrugged. "I can't say that I agree with you, Potter. But, never mind. Here, take this. You two might need it," the ex-policewoman suddenly pulls out two small guns. The two men take it and hold it clumsily. Pansy has to chuckle at it. "Now, now, amateurs, shall we?"

They give her two jerky nods. "Draco, you should stay here, in case there's someone come and need our help. Potter and I will check up their classes."

Draco stares at her. "Alright."

Harry and Pansy hurriedly run upstairs.

* * *

><p>Martin walks around the school. He smiles when he saw the three people walks into the school. "Nice, welcome to your graves."<p>

He turns back and sees one of Riddle's henchmen, carrying a body which looks like a female. His smile widens. "Who is that?"

"Potter's ex-wife. Keeps saying that she was sorry before Carrow blew her brain out her skull," the man says mockingly before making his voice higher like a woman's. "'Tell Harry and Draco I'm sorry, I love them'. What whore she was."

Martin doesn't even flinch when the man releases the hold on Ginny's dead body. The body slips down and crashes against the grass. "Why did you kill her?"

"She insisted to see her children. But those fool brats don't want to come out. Too busy protecting Riddle's granddaughter, I reckon. She knew what was happening, and you know that it's forbidden, right?"

"Hm." Martin grunts as an answer. "Good job."

"What are you doing?"

"Stalking," Martin takes his gun from his pocket, and looks into the window. "Malfoy and Potter are here. Damn it, Pansy is with them!"

"Did Macnair already take care of her?"

"He only kicked her out," Martin says. "Not _killed_ her." He is silent for a moment before cheers, "Oh, great!"

"What is it?"

"Pansy and Potter are going upstairs!"

"Mariette is up there, with Riddle and our friends. They can take care of those two nosy people."

Martin nods. "Yes, but the best part is Malfoy is left alone."

"And why's that?"

The dark man smirks evilly and walks towards the main entrance of Maxell Elementary. "I always have an unfinished business with Draco Malfoy, and he will pay for it."

After saying that, he swings the door open.

* * *

><p>Draco can't put down his guard, even for a second. He continues to look around, the gun tight in his grip. Someone is watching him. Draco can feel it. But where? And who?<p>

The blonde man sits on the steps, relaxing himself. Maybe there is nobody out there, maybe I'm just too…

The door suddenly opens, and Draco jumps at the sight of who it is. A relieved smile comes across his pale face. "Thank God it's you!"

* * *

><p>Another cliffy! And hello, all!<br>This is it, readers, the climax of the story. I hope I don't fail this one. This is inspired of what I've experienced when I was still in 7th grade. A restaurant behind my school was on fire, and that made a chaos in my school, a chaos indeed. I decide to divide it to two parts, for a reason I can't quite comprehend myself :D

Actually I've been depressed all this time. I can't help but to feel that I failed all my stories. But being a stubborn like Tintin is, I decide to rewrite all my stories. Can't promise when it'll be done, tho. ^^

So? Reviews?


End file.
